Eternally entwined
by Amethyst hazel
Summary: Their fate is indestructible. .their lives are eternally entwined. ...she promised him that she would come back. ..he believed her. ..years passed. ..centuries passed. .will the two lovers be United once again. ..or will fate unleashes it's wrath on them? Does their love has the power to overcome the fate?
1. Sayonara, love

**Disclaimer :bleach does not belong to me It belongs to tite kubo**

 **After much inspiration from fellow writers and encouragement from my friends i decided to write an ichiruki fanfic**

 **Hope you would like it**

 **Love,**

Amethyst hazel.

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

" _Kurosaki ichigo. ... you made a mistake "_

 _the quincy king moved past ichigo in a quick blur ..ichigo tightened his grip on zangetsu and turned around to parry the attack . He found nothing but thin air._

 _In a instant blood sprayed through the air accompanied by an ear piercing scream._

 _He very well knew to whom the voice belonged to . For a second, his world ceased to exist ._

 _Her pure white coloured bankai cloak was soaked up with the blood .Ichigo's heart clenched painfully. Waking out of his stupor, he tuned out the quincy king's taunts as he picked her up and dashed to Inoue. Who, called on to her flower spirits without delay. Tears hreatened to fall. But he stopped himself from shedding them. She will be okay .he assured himself._

 _Lowering his lips to Rukia's forehead, he Kissed her tenderly, "hang in there rukia. ...don't die. ." His voice broke as he fought back the sob._

 _His eyes burned with rage as turned around to meet the megalomaniac's blade._

"You did a grave mistake, yhwach" Ichigo spoke, his voice carrying ire.

The quincy king smirked. "Don't talk like you would be able to defeat me, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have seen with you own two eyes what I could do. Even though you were to reconstruct your zanpactou thousand times ,you couldn't withstand my power ."

The usurper looked at the orange dome. "Pity that she wouldn't survive. Such a weakling " he turned around to the orange haired daiko..

"Give up kurosaki Ichigo, I am already familiar with your every move .n _ow stop the pathetic attempt... and stop defending something that you cannot"_

 _Ichigo held his stance once more and parried the attacks._

 _ **"Pathetic kurosaki. .. maybe I can have fun with that dying shinigami there. She is struggling to live. Maybe I can relieve her from her misery.."**_

" _don't you dare yhwach...you are not going anywhere near her " Ichigo spoke, his voice shaking with fury ._

 _ **"She won't make it alive kurosaki ichigo ..she will die .her wounds are to an extent that cannot be rejected"**_

Ichigo stumbled to his knees. As he felt his energy drained .blood flowed freely from his newly acquired gash .he looked at the orange dome, with orihime restoring rukia.

" _I'll make you pay yhwach. .I'll make you pay for every wound you gave her"_

He thought as he rose to feet once again .there must be a way ,Ichigo thought... it simply cannot end this way.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Panting, his shinigami robes drenched in blood ,ichigo raised his sword to save himself from the blow. .._

 _From nowhere an arrow makes its way towards the quincy king and pierces his heart_

 ** _"Kurosaki ...Now "_**

" ** _Ishida? "_**

 _ **"Kill him kurosaki.. the silver arrow will incapacitate him for a minute. .." the young quincy replied to his friend's disbelieving stare.**_

 _With this, ichigo dashed towards yhwach,slicing him into half with single Getsuga tensho_

 _Fading into darkness ,Yhwach spoke for one last time_ _ **"I will return again to take what is rightfully isn't the end ,Kurosaki Ichigo. I will appear when you least expect and take away your every single happiness"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ichigo woke up with start as he rembered the usurper's last worship. It was over .the war was finally over ._

 _His body was sore as hell .. he could feel his eyes, he was greeted by remaining captains of gotei 13 and his human nakama._

 _"Chad, ishida,inoue, ...Ukitake-san, kyoraku-san, yorouichi-san, kenpachi, toshiro, hisagi,..."_

 _He was happy that they survived the catastrophe at last._

 _Wait. ..where is Rukia? Byakuya and renji?_

 _Ichigo's eyes widened_

 _Rukia..._

 _Where is she? Is she safe. ...? Are her injuries healed. ..or did she..._

 _He shuddered at the thought. .no. ..it won't happen. .._

 _He sat upright at once. Regretting immediately,wincing at the still healing wounds ._

 _Inoue made an attempt to stop him,pushing him back gently to lay on the bed._

 _"Inoue, ... where is rukia?" Ichigo questioned the rikka wielder._

 ** _Silence hung over the room . Inoue's eyes were full with unshed tears_**

" _Kurosaki kun. ...kuchiki san wounds are too deep to reject ..my satten keshun healed her shallow wounds but couldn't replenish her reatsu. We made many attempts ...but_ _..she can't live longer..._

 _she's dying kurosaki kun. ."inoue explained tears trailing through her cheeks_

"Take me to her ,Orihime ."

 _he made an attempt to stand. ...but failed_

" _Kurosaki kun " "ichigo "..._

 _Amber eyes began to burn ferociously. .._

 _Ignoring the pain coursing through his body he began standing slowly ..._ _he was caught by shunsui and Ukitake before he could fall and reopen his injuries._

" _ichigo-kun we will take you to her "_

 _Shunpoing , they reached kuchiki manor and helped him in getting to Rukia's was tending to her ,while byakuya stood there motionless, his eyes full with sorrow._

 _No ...this isn't happening... they are just worrying for her. She'll survive. .._

 _Ichigo cautiously approached his father. .._

" _Dad, she is alright isn't she?what inoue is telling is not truth is it?"_

"Ic _higo, what orihime told is true " isshin failed to meet his son's stood frozen .unable to move . Perhaps this was another nightmare. He would wake from it soon .Rukia would wake him up.._

 _Isshin looked at his son ._

 _"Ichigo .."_

 _ **"SHE IS NOT DYING" Ichigo screamed, startling everyone in room .**_

" _ **ichigo we tried everything in our hand to save her but she's dying. Her soul energy is damaged. I**_ _ **t is a miracle that she survived this long. ..." Isshin looked at his son, who was looking at Rukia's prone form, with tears striking down his face .**_

 _ **Ichigo knew that this is not a nightmare .this is reality ...**_

 _ **"WHY?" He whispered brokenly.**_

" _ **ichi-**_

 _ **"WHY DAD? WHY EVERYONE I LOVED ARE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?" He chocked back a sob.F**_ _ **IRST IT IS KAA SAN,NOW RUKIA. ...**_ _ **WHY THE WOMEN I CARED AND LOVED ARE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?"**_

" _ **ichi-**_

 _ **"I didn't even tell her that Iove her ...tou-san" he looked so dejected.**_

" _ichigo. ."_

" could you l _eave me alone with her for some time. ...?" He pleaded every one._

 _With that every one left the room.._

 _Ichigo sat near her .._

 _Taking her porcelain skin, her rosy lips, her midnight tresses...burning every line of her face into his memory... he bent down and silently pecked her forehead. ._

 _Midget. Take me with you. ..I don't want to live in a world with out you.._

 _Answer me midget..._

 _ **I-ichigo...**_

 _A small hand tried to reach him . ._

 _Immediately he took hold of her hand..._

 _ **"DAD,RENJI, BYAKUYA, UKITAKE, ..." Ichigo shouted to everyone. Who rushed back to the room immediately.**_

" _ **ichigo. .what happe- rukia? Everyone are surprised to see her conscious .**_

 _"nii-sama...,Ukitake taicho. ..Isshin-san ..."_

" _Sorry I am not being able to live any longer nii sama .forgive me if I have failed you" Rukia looked at her brother. She could see that he was grieving deeply for her condition._

"Ru _kia. .you are my pride. there is nothing to forgive. .you always made me proud. .forgive me for not treating you properly imouto " his stoic face faltered, showing his saddened face. ..how could he maintain his stoic mask, when his only Family was leaving him?..._

 _"Arigato nii-sama..."_

" _renji. Live a long happy life, have a good wife who can kick your ass, a lots of children, name one after me, ne?" She looked at her childhood friend._

 _H-hai. ... rukia. ... renji noded , his eyes stinging with fresh tears. .._

" _Ukitake taicho thank you for lending me your support and having unwavering faith in me " she gestured to him, her voice filled with gratefullness._

"Rukia _.." Ukitake smiled sadly .another one of his dear comrade is leaving him._

 _._

 _She turned towards the person who changed her life ..._

 _Ichigo. .._

 _Ambers met Violets..._

 _"Ichigo... I need to tell you something before I leave"_

 _ **You are not leaving ... no.. his eyes pleaded her...**_

 _Yes I am ...she wanted to say. .._

 _She can feel it. ..._

 _Rukia. ..._

 _Leaning forward to cup his cheek gently. ._

 _ **aishiteru. .ichigo...**_

 _Ichigo leaned quickly closing the gap between them, kissing her with all the love and tenderness .._

 _._

 _ **"Watashi mo aishiteru yo. ..rukia"**_

 _"Violet eyes looked into molten amber pools,she wanted to show him how much she loved him... she wanted to live... those hazel eyes she loved so much were drowning in sorrow. .."_

 _She'll come back to him ,no matter what. ..she will fight anything in her will to come back to him.._

 _"I'll come back to you ichigo..."_

 _Ichigo looked startled at her._

 _"Promise me ..."_

 _"I promise"_

" _I believe you"_ _Ichigo hugged her closely. .his tears falling freely. .._

 _Amethyst eyes looked into the hazel for one last time. ..._

 _Sayonara ..._

 _Ichigo._

 _ **We will meet again. ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our bond is eternal...**

 **.**

 **He could find her heart beat stop. ..**

 **But he hugged her still closely. ..**

 **She promised him?didn't she?..**

 **She would come back to him...**

 **Fresh tears made their way. ...**

.

.

.

I would wait for an eternity for you...my love. ..


	2. Time skip

**I don't like to drag story so I am skipping the time .and I need to clarify some doubts on previous chapter yes,...unohana, yammamoto are dead. .. seriously I didn't feel any necessary to those characters but let me know if you are interested in those characters. ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The time skip will be nearly 200 years and I'll solely be concentrating on the changes occurred in the soul society .. in this chapter .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER -2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AFTER 200 YEARS...**

" _renji. ...RENJI...get up. ..."_

 _No... go away. ._

 _ **WHAK**_

" _ **OW"**_

" _What the fuck was that for ..tatsuki?"_

" _ **get up ...NOW.."**_

" _what for..."_

" _idiot. ._

 _ **U HAVE ONLY 10 MIN FOR THE CAPTAIN'S MEETING "**_

 _ **So get your pansy ass of the bed taichou abarai**_

" _H-hai fukutaichou abarai "_

 _._

 _._

" _yuzu. ... "_

" _what is it shuhuei ?"_

" _WeI have a captain's meeting I'll meet you there ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **In the meeting hall**_

" _Karin "..._

" _what is it toshiro? "_

 _.._

" _I am going to ask your brother and father about us"_

" _I don't give a damn about what the goat face thinks. .but ich-ni's decision is important to me toshiro. Good luck with that "_

" _he'll understand "_

 _ **Ahem..**_

 _ **Ah..kyoraku soutaichou. ...**_

" _want any advise in love life toshiro? "_

" _NO THANKS "said a stuttering and madly blushing toshiro hitsugaya_

" _well Karin,.. want one. ."_

" _You are as bad as my father kyoraku southaicho "said a bored karin_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Squad 1 : taichou : kyoraku shunsui**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : nanao ise**_

 _ **Squad 2: taichou :shihoin yorouichi**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : tessai**_

 _ **Squad 3: taichou :abarai renji**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : tatsuki arisawa abarai**_

 _ **Squad 4:taichou : orihime inoue**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : isane kotetsu**_

 _ **Squad 5: taichou : kurosaki ichigo**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : -**_

 _ **Squad 6: taichou :byakuya kuchiki**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : sado yasutaro**_

 _ **Squad 7: taichou : madarame ikaku**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : yumichika ayegasawa**_

 _ **Squad 8: taichou : isshin shiba kurosaki**_

 _ **Fukutaichou :rangiku matsumotou**_

 _ **Squad 9:taichou :shuhuie hisagi**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : yuzu kurosaki**_

 _ **Squad 10: taichou : Toshiro hitsugaya**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : karin kurosaki**_

 _ **Squad 11:taichou :kenpachi zaraki**_

 _ **Fukutaichou :-**_

 _ **Squad 12: taichou :urahara kisuke**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : mayuri kurotsuchi**_

 _ **Squad 13:taichou : jushiro Ukitake**_

 _ **Fukutaichou : -**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _attention every one we are about to start the meeting "_

" _but soutaichou. ...shouldn't we wait for ichigo? "_

" _my. ..my. ... I forgot to tell you. ...ichigo kun had taken a day off today "_

" _ **WHAT?...**_

 _ **NO WAY...**_

 _ **WAIT. .. DON'T TELL ME. ..**_

 _ **WHAT IS TODAY'S DATE?**_

 _ **IT'S 1**_ _ **ST**_ _ **OCTOBER. ... "**_

 _Silence fell over the room ..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Renji's p.o.v**_

 _Rukia. ... it has been 200 years. ... so many things have Changed.. i became a taichou . Inoue , chad, uryu, tatsuki, yuzu,karin, all of them returned to the soul society after dieing in the living world...all of them are in respectable positions in gotei 13. .._

 _Kuchiki taichou has changed after your death. ..and so did ichigo. ..he barely speaks to anyone. .he is still mourning your death. ..he became almost insane after your death...but we are doing our level best to keep his sanity ... every day he would search for you in rukongi...every freaking day...he searched for you... some times kuchiki taicho aided him... but he couldn't find you ..._

 _Isshin taichou tried to tell him that you cannot come back. ..so did every one but he kept on saying that you promised him that you would return ... we all moved on with our life. ...except. .ichigo_

 _I married tatsuki... she kicks my ass ...u see. Like you said. ...a wife who kicks my ass. ... ... chad married a girl named yuri and is living happily. ... uryu did not take up job in the gotei 13 but instead he and ichigo were cleaning up the rukongi. ..pretty good thing ...ne? If you were here you would have been very happy. ...soul society became really a heaven for people in after life ...inoue is still waiting for ichigo hoping that he would one day accept the truth and move on with life. ...still waiting for him to accept her. ...even the no . of suitors that are asking for her hand is increasing day by day. ... and ichigo ...well he is waiting for his midget to show up...come back. ..rukia. ...come back to us. ...come back to him. ...come back to ichigo..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sorry guys for making this chapter short. ..but I have a project to submit to my anatomy professor...and I need to work on it. ..hopefully I would post another chapter within a week's span it would be lengthy. ...but it's worth it. ..I am planning for ichiruki reunion in upcoming chapter bur I cannot promise on that. ..and by the way please keep writing previews I need your opinions on the story to carry on with it**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Amethyst hazel**_

 _._


	3. Conflicted feelings

_**Hey guys! I am back. ..it took really a great amount of time to put it into words ...I really wanted this chapter to explain things and to fill in what happened these 200 years and the chapter will be orihimae's p.o.v. ...and thanq ichiruki fans for your positive feedback and encouragement ...and yes I will really give ichiruki a very happy ending ...and I'll never ever turn this story into a tragic one. .. but other emotions like jealousy will occupy some major part in this story ...and in future I may turn orihimae's character a negative one . ...hey don't get me wrong I like orihimae's character but she's too good for my liking and. ..God she's always so insecure. ...so I couldn't help it ...and please keep reviewing**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Amethyst hazel.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER -3 CONFLICTED FEELINGS...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Orihime's p.o.v**_

 _._

 _._

 _Never in my life have I thought that I would be serving gotei 13 as a captain. ..._

 _After the war with quincies ,everything changed drastically. ...whatever happened. ._

 _It favoured me...or that's how I thought after the death of kuchiki san ..._

 _She's one of my nakama. ...my best friend. ..._

 _The person who believed in me. ..._

 _The person who inspired me..._

 _The person who is the cause for the change of my entire world. ..._

 _His world..._

 _Like all of our nakama I mourned her death. ...but it didn't help the relief I felt after knowing that my arch rival for winning the affections of the man with whom I am utterly and irrevocably in love with ...is no more_

 _After the death of kuchiki san. .kurosaki kun became a complete mess. ...he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't move out of kuchiki San's room in the kuchiki manner. .even kuchiki taicho became increasingly polite with him and never asked him to leave. ..._

 _He isolated himself from everyone. ..._

 _His family. ..._

 _His nakama..._

 _Every one. ..._

 _After a week past kuchiki San's death. .we prepared ourselves to leave the seireitei and come back to the living world and carry on with our lives. ...I hoped kurosaki kun would join me. ...and live a long happy life. ...one without battles. ..one without blood shed. ..one without her. ..._

 _I never hated kuchiki san for changing kurosaki kun's world. ...I always felt grateful towards her for giving him what he wanted. ..power to protect people he cared. ...at first like any other person i thought that they were seeing each other. . My heart used to clench painfully evey time I saw them in public .they used to be together always ...though i put on a happy facade infront of every one. ..Internally my heart was shattering. ..._

 _. after knowing what happened ..I came to see what type of person kuchiki san is... who could put their life just for the sake of others...people who are complete strangers to you... kuchiki san did that for kurosaki kun...she saved him. ..gave him power to protect. ...so when kurosaki kun came to seireitei to protect kuchiki san I accompanied him ...because I wanted him to know that. ..no matter what. .I'll stay by his side always. .protect him always with all the strength i have. ..._

 _We were successful in saving kuchiki san. ..but I was afraid she would once again come back into our life ..kurosaki kun's life. ... not that I do not like her. ...but she belonged here. ..in seireitei. ...but to my relief. .once again she stayed in soul society. . We have returned to home ...days passed. ..but kurosaki kun became distant. ..he always used to look out of the classroom window into empty space ..._

 _As if waiting for some one. ...to show up again. ..._

 _When we were attacked and defeated by ulquiorra. .his will crumbled. ..it pained my heart to see him so beaten up ..the guilt he was carrying for not being able to be strong for us...for not being able to save us..I wanted to comfort him...sooth him that it wasn't his fault. ...I wanted to wipe off that defeated look on his face. ..but I couldn't .. I was afraid of his reaction. ...afraid that he would misunderstand me ...afraid that he would push me away. ...afraid that he would mistake my concern for pity ..._

 _Then again kuchiki san arrived. ..I didn't know what she said to him. ..he was back to his normal self ..I was happy. ...extremely happy that he was back. .the kurosaki kun that I fell in love with. ...but my heart shattered ...remembering that it was kuchiki san again to bring him back ..I tried myself not to be jealous of her. .she is my nakama for God's sake but it couldn't be helped the fact that she was my arch rival for winning kurosaki kun's heart. .I couldn't change the fact that she is important to him way more than anyone could understand ..._

 _ **The most important person in his life. ...**_

 _Sometimes i thought it was just a deep friend ship... they never behaved like lovers ,they always fight ..i used to pacify my heart with that reason I wished and wished that kurosaki kun would love me. .love me back one day. ..I hoped and hoped that he would become mine...his heart would become mine ..._

 _But..._

 _The night when grimmjow attacked karakura. ...realisation hit me like a ton of Bricks. ..._

 _The look on his face when she was being healed. ...the look of intense worry and some thing else. ..something else that made my blood boil in fury and jealousy. ...WHY? why should he fall for her. ...it was crystal clear on his face. .the look. ... it told everything ..it answered millions of my questions ...WHY COULDN'T HE SEE ME. ..IS IT BECAUSE I AM WEAK? OR IS IT BECAUSE THAT I AM ANAIRHEAD. ?_

 _WHAT IS IT THAT DRAWS HIM TOWARDS HER?_

 _But I still hoped that all of this would be a dream..._

 _When I was taken to heuco mundo. ..I know that it was end of my life. ..I never expected him to come and save me. ...which lightened a bright hope in my heart. .he came to save me..._

 _But..._

 _All the hell broke loose during fight with grimmjow. ..he told that he just came here to fight him._

 _.._

 _To fight grimmjow ..._

 _To avenge him for putting a hole through kuchiki san. ..his best friend. ..unknown lover..._

 _I was content that he at least came to me. ..that he cared for me enough to put his life in danger for me_

 _It was clear that he had feelings for kuchiki san ..but are his feelings reciprocated. ?_

 _Only time will decide. ... until then I would wait for him. ...I said to myself ..that I would wait an eternity for him...I am sure that kuchiki san didn't reciprocate his feelings. ...so I thought maybe. ...maybe if I wait for him eventually he would know. ..that his heart belongs to me may be he would realise. ..that he does not belong with kuchiki san. ..._

 _After the war with Aizen. ...I was extremely happy. ..happy that he won. ..happy that he could come back to his normal life ...happy that he would not be able to see kuchiki san. ..that he would have enough time to spend with me and fall in love with me... of course kuchiki san wouldn't bother because I thought she never had feelings for him. ._

 _But ..._

 _I was proven wrong in both cases. ..._

 _Those 17 months after telling good bye kuchiki san. .he never was normal again. ... many girls in senior year would ask him on date. ..but he never took interest in them..._

 _I know no one could occupy kuchiki san's place in his heart... but he could just try...try loving me... after all kuchiki san is not coming back. ...right?_

 _So I decided to give it a try ...tell him about my feelings for him. ..._

 _ **I still couldn't forget that day. ...**_

 _I dressed up finely to meet him at his house. ..I put the band that ulquiorra once gave me so that no one could see me. .I just wanted to give him a surprise. ..._

 _By the time I reached kurosaki kun's house. .the house was quite. .their family was off to some place...perfect chance. ...I thought. .._

 _To my luck the front door was opened. .so I entered the house with out being noticed. .. I went straight to kurosaki kun's room but what I saw there made me stop dead in my tracks. ._

 _There. ..in his room. .in his arms ...is kuchiki san_

 _Kurosaki kun is squeezing her to death. ... and she wasn't even rejecting him. .She's hugging him too_

 _It pierced my heart. ..._

 _It was me who should be in his arms._

 _WHY..._

 _Then kurosaki kun did something unthinkable. ..._

 _He kissed her. ..._

 _He kissed her on cheek and said that he missed her_

 _Then ,kuchiki san kissed him in forehead and said that she would never ever leave him...again. .._

 _None of them noticed the cascade of tears running through my cheeks and falling on the ground. .._

 _I ran to my house as soon as possible. .._

 _WHY. ?_

 _WHAT DID I DO TO RECEIVE THIS KIND OF INJUSTICE?_

 _I WAS ALONE. .ALONE ALL MY LIFE. .AFTER MY BROTHER'S DEATH_

 _IT WAS JUST KUROSAKI KUN'S LOVE. ...ALL THAT I HOPED FOR ..._

 _WAS IT TOO MUCH?_

 _..._

 _The next day. ..kuchiki san showed up at school. .she said that gotei 13 decided to give kurosaki kun his powers using an invention created by urahara san ...and the petite shinigami told that she was going to carry out the process with her own hands. ..._

 _A genuine smile appeared on kurosaki kun's face. ..my breath hitched. ...and I forever memorised that handsome face in my mind ... I wished both of them good luck. ._

 _Even though my mind is screaming and my heart is shattering knowing that I couldn't do anything to put that type of smile on his face. .._

 _Not after much time did the war with quincies broke out. .our peaceful lives were once again disturbed. ..._

 _This time I decided ...that I would over come my weakness and be strong...like kuchiki san. .._

 _I became stronger. .honed up my combat skills...became stronger_

 _And I stood in front line with everyone. ..._

 _The war ended..._

 _So did kuchiki san's life..._

 _And kurosaki kun's world. ..._

 _I was given a chance to express my love. ..._

 _But. ..._

 _He doesn't listen anymore. ..._

 _I lived in living world for almost 30 years after war ...each day thinking how he was doing in soul society. ..after that kyoraku southaicho requested me to come back to sereitei as my reatsu is growing exponentially_

 _And I ended up here.._

 _I went through academy as requested and mastered all the four types of shinigami arts.._

 _In healing ..I was the best. . ..my zanpacto is the manifestation of my 6 flower angels_

 _Which is one of the most feared blade in soul society ..._

 _I am now stronger than kuchiki san once was. ... more beautiful than any lady in soul society. ._

 _More beautiful than her.._

 _But. ..not once did kurosaki kun look at me in that way..._

 _For the first time in my life I hated kuchiki san. ..I hated kuchiki rukia_

 _WHAT IS IT THAT YOU HAVE AND I NOT KUCHIKI?_

 _WHAT IS IT?_

 _WHAT IS IT THAT MAKES HIM SO DEVOTED TO YOU. ..EVEN AFTER YOUR DEATH.._

 _YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD HIM TO WAIT FOR YOU..._

 _YET..HE STILL DOES. .._

 _It pains me to see him like that. ..._

 _So this time I am not going to let him go_

 _This time I am not accepting defeat. ..._

 _If you come back again to intervene in his life...in my only chance of having him I am going to show you what really a hell would be like. .._

 _I am not backing of this time kuchiki._

 _Not after knowing about my past life. ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **He he I thought it would be nice to show orihime negatively. ..and yes ...I have an idea. ..past lives. ..it was just a normal idea at first. ..but to show more love between ichigo and rukia I chose to bring at least one of their past life to do justice to the title given to the story...Eternally entwined. ...Believe me I Am Going to make it my most outstanding Work so far. .. it takes time for the romance to come into full swing ..be patient, readers. ..ichiruki fans. .any of your opinions on the plot are welcome. ..let me know. ..**_


	4. The moon shines once again

_**Hey guys. ...it's time for ichiruki... rukia will make appearance in this story ... cheer up guys. ..but ichiruki reunion is to wait. .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAPTER -4**_

 _SHIN'O ACADEMY_

 _Zanjutsu 6_ _th_ _year class..._

 _After the day's practice..._

 _Attention class. ..today you would witness the match between two captains ..._

 _So I request you to reach the practice grounds of Squad 7..._

 _You are senior year students, so I expect you to behave like one..._

 _Also. ... all the captains of gotei 13 will be present. .._

 _Keep that in mind. ..._

 _._

 _Saying so, the Zanjutsu instructor excited the class..._

 _._

 _ **. ...**_

 _ ***Kyàaaaa. ...* *fangirl sqeals ***_

 _Mizuki?...did you hear that?_

 _Yes haruki ..._

 _You can see your favourite captain there. ..._

 _And you know. ..most of them are bachelors ..._

 _Right ...mai?..._

 _ **Mai. ...?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **MAI...**_

 _ ***WHAK ***_

 _Stop daydreaming you fool. ..._

 _Oh! Sorry haruki. .. Mizuki. .._

 _I see ...still day dreaming about hitsugaya taicho ...?_

 _Or hisagi taicho..._

 _Or are you dreaming about kurosaki sama?_

 _Whaa...? No,I am definitely not dreaming about kurosaki sama. ..._

 _*cough * *cough*_

 _Ooook I like him. ...there. ..happy?_

 _Oh we are teasing you. .have you ever seen him.?7_

 _Nope_

 _WHAAAT?_

 _You have never seen him. ..but you love him..._

 _Um...they tell about him in every history class. ..and I like him..._

 _And they tell that he is the most handsome man in soul society. ...and young. ..._

 _But mai. ..he is 200 years old and what if he is not that handsome. .he is said to have orange hair ..._

 _I know it haruki. ..but you know that souls age very slow. .and it is said that he was just 19 at the time of the legendary quincy war...and he defeated yhwach. .. he's so heroic. ._

 _As soon as I graduate I am going to apply for his squad. .._

 _But mai..you are already requested by..all squads. ...except 5_ _th_ _..it is said that it is the most populated ...and all seated positions are definitely full. ..except for Fukuthaicho place. ..it's hard to get since you have to defeate atleast one present Fukuthaicho. ..._

 _You are one of the top students...mai. ..._

 _Yeah. ...I know it.._

 _But girls. ...we still have six months to think. ..WHY fret now?..._

 _Yeah. .you are right. ..now let's go and watch the match..._

 _._

 _. Squad 7 barracks. ..._

 _5_ _th_ _seat magami. ..today's match is to be held between captain madarame and captain shuhuie. ..get every one assembled in the squad 7 pracctice grounds. ..and ...handle the task beautifully_

 _*sweat drop *...Yes, vice captain ayegasawa. ..._

 _Good, now go and get them assembled. ..I need my ten minutes beauty sleep. ..before the match starts. .._

 _Squad 7 practice grounds. ... .after 20 minutes. .._

 _Hello everyone. ..we are here to witness the match between the captain of Squad nine shuhuie hisagi. ..and captain of Squad seven madarame ikkaku. ..._

" _why does captain commander make a big deal of our matches ...can't he leave us in peace atleast in fight?..."_

" _You are putting fight and peace in the same line ikkaku...it's beautiful. .._

" _ **grrrrrr. ...**_ _will you stop your ranting about being beautiful. ..."_

" _Where is hisagi?"_

" _He is spending time with his soon to be brother in law..."_

" _so...the rumours are true...?..."_

" _yes...he is marrying yuzu kurosaki. ..."_

" _so. ..ichigo's sister?"_

" _Yes... speaking of the devil. ...here is the strawberry. ..."_

" _don't call him that. Renji...you know he doesn't respond to that name..."_

" _Yeah...since kuchiki san's death. .."_

" _You know ikkaku. ...Rukia's death changed ichigo a lot.."_

" _He never smiled. ..never gave cocky replies... never still fought with me...I kinda miss him. ...that ichigo. ...one who is care free. ...childish. ...arrogant ..."_

" _renji... ikkaku. ...yumichika. ..."_

" _Yo!...ichigo. ..."_

" _I'll see you at captains and vice captain podium. ..and ikkaku good luck with the match. .."_

" _don't be so cocky. ...just cause you have trained your soon to be brother in law doesn't mean that he can defeat... hey where you are going. ..ichigo. ..".._

" _I_ _ **am**_ _going to the podium"..._

 _._

 _._

" _man...it's hard to deal with him..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Ok every one is here. ._

 _Captain commander. ..shall we start the match...?_

 _Yes..._

 _._

 _._

 _Meanwhile. ...in student's podium..._

" _God did you see captain inoue. ...? She is breathtaking. ..._

 _Stop it ruichi. ..._

" _mai look at there ...captain hitsugaya.. isn't he handsome? ..._

 _Hey. ...who is that girl beside him? ..._

 _You mean that dark haired girl...she is karin shiba kurosaki. .._

 _Kurosaki. ...as in ichigo kurosaki. ...?_

 _Yep she is his sister...rumours are that both sisters of kurosaki ichigo are dating captains of Squad 10 and 9..._

 _Where is captain kurosaki. ..._

" _mai if he is not handsome don't be dissappointed"_

" _I like his character not his face...you know. ..he never makes a public appearance ...hope that he would come..."_

 _Hey the fight is about to start..._

 _Dear students ,now the captain commander would like to speak with you..._

 _._

 _All the students bow deeply to the captain commander. ._

 _._

 _Raise...please..._

 _Dear students, you are a valuable asset to gotei 13...and the future of seireitei. ..the future of seireitei lies in your hand. .. you are to witness the fight between two of the strongest man of gotei 13. ... hope you would learn from their fight... and soon after the fight you would be introduced to the captains of gotei 13...and so..ENJOY THE MATCH. ..._

 _._

 _Captain commander. ...we are about to start the match. ..._

 _Ok ..._

 _._

" _Oh my God see there. ...it's kurosaki sama...and captain hisagi..._

 _Mai ...see mai you are correct he is the most handsome man i have ever seen..._

 _Mai..._

 _*_ _ **WHAK ***_

 _Stop daydreaming you fool..._

 _No I am not daydreaming. ..I was simply shocked that he was so handsome. ..._

 _Yeah...his orange hair is .sooo sexy...on him. .it goes well with his body tan. .._

 _*kurosaki sama*...*fangirl squeals* ...*kurosaki taicho *..._

 _._

" _My ... my... isshin. ..your son is popular among ladies. ..ne..?"_

" _Yeah. ..that's my boy. ..."_

" _isshin. ..about what we discussed earlier. ..do you want to do that. .really..."_

" _Yeah. ..."_

" _isshin don't you think he is already taking responsibilities more than he can? .. his squad is the most populated one... he doesn't even have a fukuthaicho to help...putting the duties of newly reinstated clan would only make him insane. .."_

" _No kyoraku. ..every time he had a free time he would lock himself in his room. ..or go and scour each and every inch rukongi districts. ..he still haven't gotten over her...at first ..I thought he would become ok with as time proceeded. ..but ...we shibas fall in love only once...and that too we fall hard ..._

 _There can be no replacements in our hearts for the women we loved and cherished. ..."_

" _You know that ...they would come for him. ..sooner or later. ...what would you do then?"_

" _I am not going to force anything on him ...it's just that I am preparing him for the future. .. giving him the place of clan leader will only do him good. ..._

" _I have faith in rukia chan ...she'll come back for my son..._

 _After all how could the black sun survive without his white moon. ..._

" _ah...so you know it..."_

" _I am his father...how can I not know anything about that concerns my son...?"_

" _but... what about the the other one...?"_

" _You mean the fire flower waiting for vengeance. ..."_

" _Yeah..."_

" _Don't worry about her... no one can stop what is going to happen ...like how it happened in the past..."_

 _"But... "_

" _No buts shunsui. ... we are having the shiba clan reinstated tomorrow. ..ichigo is already informed about. ..but him being clan leader should be like an on spot decision. ..."_

" _But the kuchiki heiress still hadn't made her appearance. ...?why rush things..."_

" _Shunsui. ..whatever happened. ...we didn't do anything to stop it in past... atleast I could lessen the impact of it ...once ichigo knows his past. ..he cannot be stopped. ...you know that. .."_

" _From how long do you know. ..."_

" _since I got my powers back again ...and you..._

" _since I have retrieved my stolen bankai.."_

" _now...now let's put our worries aside ...and watch the game... shall we. ?."_

" _ah. ...yorouichi. ..."._

" _I know you both are discussing very serious matters...even I have some information to share with you... but for now Let's keep our worries aside. ...shall we..."_

 _The three friends smiled at each other. ..and shifted their attention to the match..._

" _Hisagi...get you ass ready to be kicked. ..."_

" _I almost kicked your sorry ass in the last match. ..now I have been training with ichigo. ...and sure I'll defeat you "_

" _heh as if I would allow it!"_

 _Saying so ikkaku brings his sword down on hisagi..being cautious about his opponents style of fighting he ducks the blow and attacks ikkaku s in the side ..._

 _The stadium was filled with the metal clings. ..and the two warriors battle cries. ..._

" _bakudo number 9 -geki! "_

" _Shit ...how could I forget that he is good at kidou? " "Shit. ...Shit. ..Shit. ."_

" _reap ... kazeshini. ..."_

 _Raising his spiritual enough to break the spell. ... ikkaku released his shikai. .._

" _extend. ..hozukimaru..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Somewhere in the 7 8_ _th_ _district of rukongi..._

" _haru. .. come quick...nee chan doesn't like it if we are late. ..."_

" _But hana, we just came here. ... let us be here for some time. .."_

" _No haru. ..come on it's getting dark. ..the sun is setting. ..Besides, it's dangerous here...nee san already told us..."_

 _From far apart. ..a terrific sound reaches the children. ..._

" _Come on haru. .. let's go ...did you hear that fast ... come on. ... it's scaring me. ..please move now.."_

" _ohh ...hana ...run.. we need to hurry. ..it's close... run we need to tell that shinigami who is on patrol..."_

 _Meanwhile. .._

" _haru... hana... where are you. .."_

 _..._

" _haru. ..run. .. it's close. ..."_

" _Don't worry. ..we are near our house hana..., but don't you think it was following us...?"_

" _don't talk. Stop- ... rukia nee san..."_

 _The said woman ran to the kids and hugged them..._

" _I said you not to go out of my site. ..."_

" _But nee san. ..the sun set near the mountains is amazing. ..you should come to watch. .. tomorrow you are coming with us... but we heard a horrible sound there... "_

" _did you see what made the sound.."_

" _nope bu-... rukia nee. . Did you hear it. ...?_

 _A howling blood thirsty scream makes its way towards the house. .._

" _Haru... hana. ... run. ..._

 _Suddenly a hole was punched in the wall where the kids were standing. ...the creature .. which is like an alligator with piercing red eyes and and snake like tongue caught them with one hand..._

 _._

 _In seireitei. ..._

 _Both ikkaku and shuhuie were on even scale neither of them not giving up...fighting. .._

 _._

 _Captain commander. .. a powerful hollow reatsu is detected in 7 8_ _th_ _district of rukongi south ..._

" _I see ...captain hitsugaya, lieutenant Kurosaki I request you to go to 7 8_ _th_ _district of rukongi ...now"_

" _Hai! Captain commander "..._

 _._

 _ **My. ..my...what a nice meal today. .both of your spiritual energy will be good enough to satisfy my hunger ...**_

" _ **leave me...you monster. ..."**_

" _rukia nee. ..rukia nee. . help us. ..""arg..."_

 _Rukia's mind was racing with thoughts. ..she couldn't think of anything. ..paralysed with fear... she did only one thing she knew of... she took a stick... gathered her reatsu in to it and threw it at the monster..._

" _ **arghhhhh... you damn woman... "**_

 _Saying so the hollow drops the kids and dissappears. .._

" _Rukia..nee... "_

 _The kids started crying out of fear. .._

" _sh sh... every thing gonna be OK. ..."_

 _Suddenly a hole is punched in the wall where rukia is standing with the children... Knocking rukia towards one side of house. . And haru and hana to other side of the house. .. suddenly . . A tentacle made its way towards hana... capturing her..._

" _hana...no..."_

" _Rukia nee..."_

 _Hana out of fear... lost her consciousness and fell limply in the tentacles of the hollow. ..._

" _ **Hm.. no entertainment with this girl. .. what about that boy. .. "**_ _hearing this rukia dashed towards haru... but she was too late .. he was captured in another tentacle. ... while rukia was thrown towards the wall. . Hitting her hard in head. ..._

 _Her consciousness is fading. ..._

 _She woke up as if it from slumber... surrounded by snow..._

 _At at distance in fog... she saw a ladie's silhouette. .._

 _"Where am I "..._

 _._

" _ **Rukia sama. .. you woke up. ...it's nice to see you. ..."**_ _said a voice. ..._

"you'!... it is the same voice troubling in my head. .. what are you...?"

"I am a part of your soul. .. rukia sama. ... I came to help you. .. "

"then show me your self ..."

"No rukia sama ...there is still time for that. ... do you want to save those kids. ..?."

Hana... haru...

abandoning all her doubts... she gathered her courage. ."Yes I want to save them... can you be of my assistance and help me in saving them..."

"As you wish rukia sama. ..."

"OK then. ... speak with me rukia sama... together. ..we would protect people again. ...

Hear me rukia sama. ... hear for my name. ..."

At once rukia was brought back to her senses...

 _ **Hear me rukia sama. .. hear my name. ...call me out...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mai..**_

 _ **... sode no shirayuki ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hello guys how's the chapter? I hope you would like it. ... keep on reviewing. ...**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Amethyst hazel**_

.


	5. Welcome back part 1

_**Hey guys ... I would like to clarify your doubt... mai is just a fangirl character. .. that's all. There will be no problem with her in future . .. also this chapter is long one so far .. but to understand future chapters. .. you need to check this one. ..**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Amethyst hazel. ..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **. CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mai...**_

 _ **sode no shirayuki ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suddenly a white light engulfed the house. ...**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **When the intensity of light decreased. ..**_

 _ **There stood the master of the most beautiful sword in entire soul society ...**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **he..he . What do we have here. ... a shinigami. .. you have been concealing your reatsu ...Mm... today I am going to have a very good meal..."**_

 _Saying so, hollow bought it's tentacle holding hana to its mouth. .._

 _With in an instant .rukia was in front of the hollow slicing both of its tentacles holding haru and hana. ..._

 _The hollow howled in pain_

 _. ... haru take hana and ... hide. .."_

" _But nee san. ... I can't leave you here. ..."_

" _Haru now you should protect hana. .. She's unconscious. ...I can survive... I'll kill this hollow. . and come to you. .. now go... hide. ..."_

 _Suddenly. .. a tentacle makes its way. .. towards rukia. ..._

 _._

 _. Some where. . In rukongi. .._

" _Toshiro. .. make it fast I can sense the hollow reatsu from here. ..it's too strong for a normal shinigami..."._

 _._

 _._

 _The tentacle made its way to rukia. .._

" _ **Rukia sama. .. aim for its head. ...**_

 _ **Call forth my second dance. ..."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **remember. .. rukia sama. ... call forth my second dance. ..."**_

 _._

 _ **Tsugi no mai...**_

 _ **Hakuren ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Karin there is a spiritual pressure. ... that seems to be familiar. . But I cannot place my finger on it "_

" _hurry up toshiro. .. we don't have time fo-...toshiro. .. that reatsu. .. it's stronger. .. it's almost at lieutenant level..."_

" _Who in rukongi had that much power. ...? Or did any of lieutenant come before than us ... but we could have known. .. this reats-... karin...?_

" _...it's reatsu ... the hollows reatsu .disappeared completely ... "_

" _Shit. .."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Howling in pain ... the hollow disintegrated completely. ...**_

 _ **.**_

" _Nee san. .. you did it nee san. ... "_

" _Haru. ...hana...I am so happy that you are alive..."_

 _Taking the unconscious girl in to her arms and protectively wrapping an arm around haru..._

" _You are the only closest ones to a family. ...I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happens to you. .."_

" _Nee san. .. you didn't get injured. ... did you. ."_

" _No. ..haru. . But let us move from this place. .. it's too dangerous. .."_

" _But nee san. .. where are your shinigami robes. ..and your beautiful sword. ..."_

 _Looking down herself. ..she discovered that she changed to her previous self.._

" _I don't know haru. ..but I will tell once I know everything...ok?"_

 _The boy nodded his head and hugged her. .._

 _._

 _In seireitei. .._

" _isshin. .. that reatsu. ..."_

" _You recognised it... didn't you...?"_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Please be hidden for some more time. .. rukia chan. . For your sake. ..."**_

 _._

 _._

 _Attention every one. .._

 _Squad 12 detected vasta lorde level hollows in karakura. ..._

 _Captain commander. ..._

" _the match is cancelled. ..._

 _Captains of Squad 5 and 6.. you are requested to annihilate them..."_

 _._

" _Hai.."_

 _._

 _On their way to living world. .._

" _Byakuya .. that reatsu. .. isn't it familiar. ..? It is difficult to detect reatsu from that far... but it seamed so familiar. ... "_

" _Very much. .."_

 _._

 _._

 _In 7 8_ _th_ _district of rukongi_

 _On reaching the place. .. both karin and toshiro started analysing the place..._

" _Toshiro. .. is this the place of attack?..._

 _. but this place is wrecked and. ...ice? From where did it come?... you are the only one with the ice typed zanpacto. ..."_

 _..._

" _Karin. ... there used to be two ice typed zanpacto. ..._

 _One. . Hyonimaru. ...as you know. ... my zanpacto. ..._

 _The other one ... it's wielder died. ..200 years ago..."_

" _if it's wielder died. .. then how is it possible .."_

" _..."_

" _so the other wielder ...who is it toshiro. ..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Toshiro. .. tell me. .. ..._

 _._

 _._

" _the name of the other zanpacto. .is..._

 _. sode no shirayuki. ...The Most Beautiful Zanpacto. ..._

 _And it's wielder is..._

 _ **Kuchiki rukia. ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dumbstruck by the revelation. .. karin stood there. ..mortified. ..._

 _._

" _Karin. ..._

 _Swallowing the lump in her throat. .she spoke. ..._

" _could it be. ..could it be rukia nee. . Toshiro. .."_

" _Karin. .. stop... may be ...I may be mistaken... She's dead. ...this may be some one's work... it takes millions of years for a person to be reborn... this may not be. . Kuchiki san..."_

 _Karin told in a low voice ...fearing that she would break down infront of him.. if she raised it..._

" _she promised ichigo, toshiro. ..she promised him that she would come back for him... may be it was rukia nee..._

 _. help me toshiro. ..please help me... in finding ..."_

" _Karin. .. your brother searched for her always... she never showed up. ..every one in gotei 13 knows how much hardwork your brother had put in making rukongi a good place. ..even if it is with intension of finding his lost love. ... he is a nice person. ."_

" _But he could have missed her. .. he never came this far that many times. ... you yourself said that reatsu was familiar. ... don't you think it's rukia nee ?"_

" _Maybe but her reatsu is no where to be found now..._

" _Karin ... this may not be sode no shirayuki. ... we should leave it to squad 12. .. come on. ..we should report this to the captain commander. .."_

 _Knowing toshiro very well , he wouldn't do anything with out telling the captain commander and seeking his permission ..._

" _can't we just send a hell butterfly telling him about the matter? Besides whoever purified that hollow they are strong. .. nearly at lieutenant level. .. shouldn't we go after them..."_

 _Toshiro massages his forehead. .. damn! This little witch is persistent. ... but he couldn't have it any other way. . Also she does have a point. .._

" _ok let's brief up about this matter to southaicho. .."_

 _Calling on a hell butterfly, he immediately conveyed the message to the southaicho_

 _._

 _._

 _In seireitei. ..._

" _damn if they haven't cancelled the match i would have won for sure. ..."_

" _No, if the match were not cancelled at the moment. ... I would have kicked your sorry ass. ..."_

" _ikkaku. ..it's not a beautiful way to defeat your opponents. ."_

 _ **SHUT UP...**_

 _._

" _renji,what are you thinking so deeply. ..."_

" _isn't it wierd? Tatsuki. ... there is something familiar with that reatsu burst earlier. . Even it is far away and was only for a fraction of second. ... it's seems familiar. .. very much familiar. .."_

" _Maybe it was either karin or captain hitsugaya. ... they are on their way to the spot where hollow is attaking ..."_

 _No it was not either of them,he wanted to say. . Something about this reatsu is nostalgic. ... but,he kept his thoughts to himself_

" _Yeah... maybe. . One of them. .."_

" _Ishida kun, sado kun. .. didn't you notice that reatsu ...isn't it familiar? "_

" _NO inoue san... .you might have been mistaken, I couldn't feel any familiar tinge in it. ..."_

 _Though a second is less than enough for him to identify who's reatsu it is. .. ishida will never want to tell the busty lady. ...that the reatsu belonged to her long lost arch rival ..._

" _ohh! ! then I might have been mistaken. .."_

 _. So kuchiki san is back... Timefor you to backdown orihimae. ..._

 _Ishida is not blind. ... he knows how much orihimae loves ichigo. ... at starting it was just like a school girl crush..._

 _Then it out into one sided love. .. the innocent first love. ... hoping it would be reciprocated. .._

 _But as soon as kuchiki san made her appearance. . The sweet girl's heart was broken. ...broken that her love was paying attention to some one ..._

 _She may have backed down after knowing that her love couldn't reciprocate her feelings. ..._

 _But after kuchiki san's death. .. a new hope arised in her. ... though she mourned her death like all of their nakama. .. he knew that deep down..._

 _She was feeling relieved. ..._

 _He loved her. .. ishida loved her. ..that sweet orihimae. ..who had wierd tastes of food, who put up a happy facade even though her love is ignoring her. ... who had gone to heuco mundo to save her friends ... who is even respectful to her enemies. ..._

 _But now. ..._

 _That orihimae is long gone... it was replaced by a lady. .. a refined young lady. ..who is absolutely breathtaking. . But deadly dangerous. .. though her sweet demeanour haven't changed .. it wasn't as geniune either. .._

 _He knew that this time she would not let him go. . Even if it goes as far as Killing kuchiki san..._

 _She became so obsessed with ichigo. ..and overly protective of him. ..._

 _Ishida thought that she would get over him. ... but he was gravely mistaken. ..._

 _._

 _Don't turn into a monster orihimae. .please. ..._

 _Couldn't you see. .. even if you tried gaining his attention... he still loves her. ..loves her with all his heart. ... that he could never treat you the way you wished he would. .._

 _Get over him. .. inoue. .. harming kuchiki san will only strain your relationship with him..._

 _._

 _._

" _Shunsui what should we do now?toshiro and karin have almost found her ... what do you think about this situation. ..."_

" _Maybe. .. we should bring her here. .. "_

" _But you know that –"_

" _I know the consequences isshin. ... but if she's is left there unprotected. .. now that her reatsu is growing. .. sooner or later ... it would bring more trouble. ..._

 _Her reatsu is pretty strong. ...nearly lieutenant level. ..may be she could get back to her full potential if trained. .. or more powerful than before. .. you know that her zanpacto is the most powerful ice typed one. .. it has to reach its potential. .. it was the zanpacto that is protecting her knowing well who rukia chan was..._

 _She couldn't be hidden anymore, even if it is for her own sake. .."_

 _._

 _._

" _tell toshiro and karin to come back to sereitei. ...shunsui "_

" _I'll bring her back myself. ..._

 _To put an end to my son's suffering "_

 _It's time. ..._

 _A hellbutterfly made its way to the tenth squad captain. ..._

 _Hearing it. ..toshiro sighed deeply. ..._

" _What is it. ..."_

" _the captain commander wants us to head back. ..besides it is dark. .. he asked me to stop by to give full report on the incident. ... ."_

 _Sighing defeatedely, karin left in cue with toshiro to the seireitei. .._

 _._

 _._

 _Getsuga. ... tensho. ..._

 _Slicing the last of the hollows remaining ... he sealed back his sword_

" _byakuya. ...are you done?"_

" _Yes"_

 _Saying so the squad 6 captain opened the senkaimon. .._

 _._

 _._

" _is that all toshiro. ...?"_

" _Yes sir. ., captain commander. .."_

" _You may leave now..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Toshiro, may i know where karin is"_

" _I have left her in your new house, captain shiba. ..she is a little bit unsettled. ..and thinks that rukia kuchiki was reincarnated again. ...based on my information About zanpacto s. ."_

" _Thanks toshiro. .."_

 _With that toshiro bows deeply to the captain commander and leaves the room. ..._

 _._

 _._

 _Shiba mansion. .._

" _Yuzu. .. where is ichi nii..."_

" _He and kuchiki taicho were asked to exterminate vasta lorde level hollows that appeared in karakura. ..."_

 _Some where. .. in rukongi. ..._

 _Rukia. Nee. .. you are bleeding. ._

" _It's nothing. ... I'll take care of it as soon as we find place to stay to night. ..."_

 _._

" _but rukia nee. .. we don't have enough money. ... and our home is destroyed. ..."_

" _We can find a place to rest. .. I know a woman in this area. . She is a good frnd of mine. .. we are going to stay with her tonight. .."_

 _._

 _._

 _SHIBA MANSION_

" _HELLO... MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN. .."_

" _Knock it off dad. ..I am not in a mood to put up with your antics. . Go and dance with ganju nee. .."_

" _my dear daughter. .. you are of marital age. ... how could you have a healthy love life if you are not in good –"_

 _Isshin's ranting was stopped by a swift punch to his face. ..._

" _I am serious dad... please leave me alone for some time. ..."_

" _Waaah.! My lovely daughter is abandoning me before her marriage. ...oh masaki. ..."_

 _Not bothering about his rantings. .. karin made her way towards ichigo's bedroom. .._

 _When she was about to knock , the opened itself showing her brother. .._

" _Ichi nii..."_

 _Softening his scowl. .. ichigo walked to her. .._

 _She matured well in these 200 years. .. now she is one of beautiful ladies in soul society. . . although other twin would beat her in that aspect. .. karin had matured over years. ... she adjusted quite well in the soul society. .. though she is beautiful. .. she is equally ferocious. ... it reminded him of. ..his lost love. ..._

 _Yes,karin took rukia as inspiration. ... even when she is alive ... in living world. ...karin used to warm up to rukia ..and used to spend as much time as possible with her ...practicing hand to hand combat..._

 _While yuzu would teach rukia how to cook ..._

 _They mourned her death like their own sister's_

" _What is it, karin ?"_

" _I wanted to talk to you. ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Somewhere in rukongi. .._

" _still how much distance should we cover nee san? ."_

" _We are almost there. ... you see that house near that tree...?"_

 _._

 _._

 _ ***KNOCK * *KNOCK ***_

" _Oh rukia dear. ..what a pleasant surprise. ..."_

" _sorry for disturbing you. . ... but we need a place to stay for this night. Our house was destroyed in a hollow attack. ..."_

" _Oh. ... please come in..."_

" _Ms ochi. .. I am sorry. .but I don't know any one so –"_

" _don't rukia chan. . You are my friend. .. I will help you .."_

 _Suddenly. ..her head started throbing painfully. .._

 _She starts loosing her consciousness. ... listening to faint voices in her head. ..._

" _ **I have come to take you out of here ..."**_

" _ **Fool. .. I told you not to come after me. ..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rubbing her soar head. ... she started to regain her consciousness. ... and when she opened her eyes. ... she was greeted by the snow. ...**_

" _ **Where am. ... this place is similar to the one I reached before I became a soul reaper. ...speaking of which. ... how did I become one. ... I didn't have much rearyoku ... and what are those voices ..."**_

 _ **Her head started to throb again. ... but it faded away quickly. .**_

 _ **Rukia started to notice her surroundings... it was like a large landscape . ..fully covered with snow.. she could see a house not far away...**_

 _ **She made her way towards the house and knocked the front door. ...**_

 _ **The door opened. .. revealing the most beautiful woman rukia had ever seen. ..**_

 _ **She was pale skinned young woman with icy blue eyes. ..she has pale lavender hair that reaches upto the waist. ...,which is partially tied up in bun... a stray lock falls in between her eyes. ..a blue clip is present on the left side of her hair ... parting it slightly ..she wore a snow white kimono with large sleeves and long hem. ..and has pale yellow green obi around her waist. ...which is attached to a pale lavender bow at back. ..**_

 _ **The women smiled warmly at her. ...**_

" _ **Welcome home, rukia sama..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _What is it karin. .what do you want to speak to me. ."_

" _Can we talk in your room ichi nii...?"_

" _Um. .sure. ."_

 _._

 _._

" _Ichi nii. .what I am going to ask. .. I know it's a hard topic for you to share with me. . But,please. ... try to answer me. .."_

 _Karin is behaving wierdly...she would demand answers. ..but never asks. ._

" _Tell me what's bothering you. ...karin. .."_

 _Silently. .she walked towards his working table. .._

 _There on the table was a photograph framed beautifully. ..just like the woman in that photograph..._

 _It's rukia nee's photo...when she was in the living world .. just a week before the quincy war... she was wearing a purple sweater that ichigo has bought her as her birthday gift. ..she was looking very pretty with her amethyst orbs sparkling with joy..._

 _Looking back at her brother's confused scowl. .._

" _Ichi nii. ...what is rukia nee's zanpacto like?"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Rukia was taken aback ... this was the voice of the woman who helped her to save haru and hana. ... she wanted to ask why this lady is helping her... what kind of place is this. ...and what are those voices in her head. .. she had to clarify her doubts. ... and why is she calling her with such a high honorific? ...**_

 _ **Please come in. .. I know you wanted answers ...I'll explain everything everything to you. ..**_

 _ **Saying so the lady made the way into the house. ...she led rukia to the living room ..**_

" _ **Please have a seat rukia sama. .."**_

" _ **Please. ..rukia would be fine. ..I am not into honorifics. ..I am just a humble soul. ..I am not powerful as you. .."**_

" _ **Without you I would never exit...rukia sama. ..."**_

" _ **What are you saying. ..you were the one to lend me your power to defend what is precious to me ..."**_

" _ **You are a soul reaper rukia sama. .. I am your zanpacto. ... this is your inner world... I am where you are .. a part of your soul. ..without your energy. ..my power will of be no use..."**_

" _ **I was never trained to be a soul reaper. .."**_

" _ **You were. ..in your past lives. ..."**_

" _ **My past lives...?"**_

" _ **Yes...**_

 _ **Rukia sama. ..do not fret. ... you are here for a reason. ..it's not my place to tell what it is. ..you will eventually remember your past lives. ...please wait patiently. ..**_

 _ **I'll be there for you always rukia sama. ...no one can harm you. ...I'll always lend you my power. ..."**_

" _ **May I know your name? "**_

" _ **It's sode no shirayuki. ...rukia sama. ..."**_

 _ **We will meet again. ...**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Wait!**_

 _ **How do I call you when needed. .."**_

" _ **I am always here. ..you can here my voice in your head. ..."**_

" _ **You are here for a reason. ... to keep your promise. ..that you would return. ..."**_

 _Gaining her consciousness back rukia was bought back to the real world. ...greeted by the face of worried . ...to her left. ..hana and haru are sleeping. .peacefully. ..._

" _Hana regained her consciousness. ...she has been treated. ..they were worried about you. .."._

" _for how long have I been unconscious. .."_

" _About 3 hrs. ..."_

" _ochi san you are the patrolling shinigami here aren't you?"_

" _yes"_

" _one have to undergo a lot of training to become a soul reaper isn't it? "_

" _yes. ..but rukia why are you asking it? "_

" _during that fight with hollow. ..I turned into a soul reaper. .. and I had a zanpacto. .. she helped me... but she said that she would meet me again. ..and mentioned me being a soul reaper in past lives. ..could there be a chance for that to happen .."_

" _well I know a person who could answer your questions. .would you like to meet him. ..he is the one who tended to your injuries .."_

" _and who that might be..."_

" _isshin shiba kurosaki. Captain of Squad 8."_

" _A...captain. .."_

" _Yes.. the hollow you killed was a stronger one. ..the gotei 13 analysed the issue and came to a conclusion that it would be nice to see you joining their ranks. ... "_

" _You should undergo the training. ..."_

" _But ochi san. .. I cannot leave haru and hana like that... they have nowhere to go ..."_

" _I'll take care of them for time being. ..you can visit them frequently. ..."_

" _but- "_

" _No buts rukia...this is for your own sake. .. if your reatsu started raising then it would draw hollows towards you. ... you would only harm hana and haru. .. you should learn to protect them.. put your powers to good use. .._

 _._

 _._

" _fine. ...let's meet the captain. ..."_

 _As soon as rukia opened the door she was taken into a bear hug ..._

" _MY DEAR THIRD DAUGHTER. ... IT'S YOU WHO KILLED THE HOLLOW. .."_

 _The man started acting goofy and dramatically. .but rukia didn't feel any discomfort with the man... even though his hug was knocking the breath out of her...she couldn't help but feel father love radiating from him ...so she hugged him back..._

 _A whisper ...without her knowledge ... came out of her lips .._

 _OTOU SAN. ..._

 _Tears brimmed in Isshin's eyes. .his 3_ _rd_ _daughter. .his once daughter in law or soon to be...hugged him back. .. even though he knew he was acting goofy so that she would not be afraid of him...he knew that it takes time for her to warm up to him... but he never expected her to return his gesture. . When he was about to put her down. ..she did something unthinkable. ..._

 _She called him otou san. ..._

 _Even to this day...he missed rukia. ..as much as karin and yuzu did. ... he was worried that she would never recover her memories. ... but now. ...she was progressing fast... which bought both happiness and worry to him..._

 _If he failed his role...and if she died. ..would ichigo be able to recover from that?_

 _There was a battle brewing over the horizon ... ready for the heavens to come undone. ...this precious girl in his arms is the key..._

 _Would he be able to save her...?_

 _He decided not to think of it. ..._

 _Putting rukia carefully to the ground. ..he returned to his normal self. .._

" _My dear 3_ _rd_ _daughter. .. my name is isshin shiba kurosaki. ... I am a captain of 13 court guard squads... I am here to take you to the seireitei. ...I think here told you everything. ... so, would you like to come and join in gotei 13..."_

" _Well I am not trained. ... shinigami. .. uh... captain. ..."_

" _Call me otou san... dear girl. ...what is your name ?"_

" _Rukia. .. isshin sama..."_

" _I told you to call me dad. .. dear rukia chan. ..."_

" _H-hai..."_

" _You would be trained for three solid months before we recruit you into gotei 13..you will join SHIN'O academy tommorow..."_

" _Can I come back. .. to see haru and hana. ...?"_

 _Yes. ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._ _ **Sorry guys. .. but I promise you that next chapter. .. there will be some entertainment. ... rather than mystery and emotion. .. keep on reviewing. .. don't hesitate to ask me any doubts you have got regarding the story. .also you might be wondering why I haven't made a description about Rukia's physical appearance. .. it would be nice if ichigo describes it. .ne?I don't know if this fic would change in rating. .. from T to M. ... but I'll do my level best to keep you entertained. ...**_


	6. Welcome back part 2

_**Hey guys. .. I am happy that you are enjoying the story ... please keep reviewing. .. I'll make ichiruki union as soon as possible. ...**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Amethyst hazel.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ichigo was in deep thought. ... karin never asked him about rukia. .. even though she missed her dearly. ..She's knows not to bring Rukia's topic near him. ... he became that vulnerable around that topic...**_

 _ **2 hours prior. ...**_

" _Ichi nii. .. tell me what rukia nee's zanpacto like. ..."_

" _Karin. ..."_

" _Please ichi nii. .. I just wanted to know. ... when I asked toshiro whether his's is the only ice typed zanpacto. ... he replied that rukia nee's zanpacto was an ice typed one too ..."_

 _Ichigo. Sighed heavily and closed his eyes. ..._

 _How can he describe it?_

 _It was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen_

 _How can he say. .._

 _That the zanpacto is similar to its wielder... elegant, beautiful, courageous, deadly. ..._

 _How can he say. ..._

 _That how radiating Rukia's face looked when ever she's releasing her shikai. ..._

 _The blade dancing elegantly with its wielder. .._

 _How can he say... that how perfectly Rukia's tiny fingers used to hold the sword. ..._

" _it was a beautiful sword,karin... like toshiro said it was an ice typed zanpacto. .. it's shikai abilities were labelled as dances... it has the most dangerous bankai ... if allowed time to improve,it would have gotten better. ..but she has no time and used bankai for the first time in war field. .. the ice produced from her sword was pale.. I mean it's not blue as that of toshiro. .. "_

 _This caught karin's attention. ... from what she had seen,the ice was pale. ..she wanted to tell her brother. .but she wanted to clarify. .._

" _her shikai ability. ..it traps the victim in ice,freezes them to death and then shatters them to pieces. "_

 _Karin's doubt confirmed. ..there were ice pieces everywhere ... like a shattered glass ..._

 _I need to move fast. . ..should I tell ichi nii? ... no... if it was just a trap...like toshiro said... then ichi nii would fall in danger. ..._

 _resigning the task herself ,she started retreating from the room..._

" _Um. .. thankyou ichi nii. ... I just wanted to know. ... that's all. ..um.. I'll leave you now. ... I promised yuzu to help in kitchen. ..."_

 _ **Karin never stammered. ..she does that when she was uncertain. ... or. ..when she was desperately trying to hide something ... what does it have to do with Rukia's zanpacto. ...**_

 _ **Did she. .. did she see rukia. ..?**_

 _ **No. .he know that karin would not hide from him if she had seen her. .**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **He was over reacting..maybe... she was just being curious. ...**_

 _ **Thinking like that. ...he drifted off to sleep. ...**_

 _._

 _._

 _Karin made her way past the rukongi. ... she must be back before anyone could find that she was not there in the home she should go back before her oyaji comes back ..._

 _Just then...she felt another reatsu approaching her. ..._

" _your idiot brother would yell at you if he finds out you in middle of rukongi at this time. ..."_

 _Karin turned back to the voice of the owner. ._

" _Ishida nii?"_

 _Ishida smirked at her..._

" _Searching for your long lost sister in law?"_

 _Karin's face paled..._

" _hey... don't worry.. I just came out on the same purpose... when you went to capture the hollow. .. we all sensed a second spiritual pressure .. those dipshits couldn't figure it out. ...but inoue san sensed it...though she was unable to understand whose it was. ...she felt the familiar feeling... if kuchiki san came back really... then we must find her...ne?"_

 _One thing she liked in ishida is that he cared for people whom he thought as friends..he treated her like own sister ... after rukia nee's death. ..when ichigo became nearly insane... it was ishida who catered to their every need. ..he was such a loving brother... Sometimes karin thought that she was lucky to have big brothers who would fight to death for them...though she never voiced that out_

" _Hai. .."_

" _But karin. ..remember. .even if you found her. ..she may not be able to recognise you. ..."_

" _I know that ishida nii. ... all I want is to see her again. ... and I want to see the light in ichi nii's eyes. ..."_

" _Yeah. .. so.. let's go now. .I'll follow her spirit thread. ..."_

" _Karin, even if you find her now. .don't tell about her to anyone. .. including ichigo...let her recover her shinigami powers first. .."_

" _why-_

" _You may not know. ..but there will be some people who wanted her dead as soon as she appeared. .."_

" _WHAT? WHO ARE THEY?"_

" _calm down. .. we are there to protect her. .."_

" _But. .who are those people that wanted her dead that much. .."_

" _ichigo's fanclub. ..."_

 _Laughing loudly karin replied_

" _seriously .."_

 _Karin was no fool. ...she knew her brother was the most eligible bachelor of the seireitei beating ishida nii,shuhuie and toshiro in every aspect women deemed worthy off_

 _She knew her brother grew into what one could tell beyond handsome..._

 _She knew how girls would sqeal and start swooning at the sight of him ..._

 _She knew what Captain of Squad 4 thinks of her brother_

 _But seriously. ...would that captain go as far as Killing her ? If so,karin knows that ichigo would unleash hell if anything happens to rukia this time. ..._

" _You will see your self. .. but I request you not to involve in that matter but no matter what. .. we will protect her . We are not allowing her to leave us and your brother again. ... only she could talk some sense into his idiotic brain..._

" _right?"_

 _Grinning widely she replied_

" _right. "_

" _Mask your reatsu, karin. .. "_

" _Are we bringing her with us?"_

" _No. .we don't want to scare her. ..."_

" _If you know how to seek her through the spirit ribbon, then why didn't you do it earlier? "_

" _I tried. .. but it always backfired meaning that she didn't exist...believe me,I even searched for her like this 5 years back..._

 _for a second her spirit thread glowed making me believe that she was reincarnated again. .. but it didn't work_

 _I thought that it was just my imagination. But even after that I tried every year atleast once in 6 months ...I couldn't make it. ..until now"_

 _Masking their reatsus, they melded with the black of the night ...searching for the moon ..._

 _._

" _ok 3_ _rd_ _daughter ...take some rest .we are going to take you to the seireitei . you can't shunpo so I'll give you daddy's piggy ride..."Saying so isshin smiled at her kindly_

" _Um... you don't have to strain yourself sir. ..I mean otou sama. .."_

 _Hearing her call him otou san, isshin smiled contentedly_

" _Take some rest. . Rukia. .. the kidou I used for your healing is somewhat sedative ... you need to take rest. ..." Saying so he patted her head affectionately_

" _OK. ...Arigato. ..si-... tou sama"_

 _Beaming at her ... isshin replied. .."any time dear..."_

 _._

 _._

 _Rukia layed on the futon she was provided with. ..minutes after she drifted off to sleep. ..._

" _You removed the barrier on her reatsu... but you put it in the first place to protect her .. what if –_

" _I only removed some of it ... her reatsu is weak from fighting ,she has a wound on her head she needs some to recover. .._

 _Did she tell you anything about the fight? "_

" _she told that she talked with her zanpacto. ...she know that she does have a past life ... she said that her zanpacto told her ...but rukia couldn't recollect her past life. ... she said she's hearing voices in her head. ...but she couldn't place where she heard them..."_

 _Hearing this isshin moved towards Rukia's room. ...nearing her futon,he gently placed his hand on her forehead and muttered a kidou spell. ._

" _...I unbounded her reatsu signature. .. tighing it up for this long would effect her past memories that reside deep within her soul.. also she would recover her past faster now. .. it would be better if she recovered faster ..."_

 _ **Wake up rukia chan... we are running out of time. ...remember. ...remember yourself**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Karin. ... I found her! She's there ...she came back really "_

" _quick ishida nii. .I wanted to see her as soon as possible. ..."_

 _._

 _._

" _You are not going back, isshin san? I think you may need rest..."_

" _No ochi san,I couldn't take risk...now that her reatsu signature is detectable I couldn't take chances ,you know that. ...anyway, how is the situation up there. .."_

" _bad. .it's not too long before the king dies. His health is gradually deterring ...you know what will happen after that? "_

" _Yeah...I am preparing ichigo for that. ..the shiba clan is getting reinstated again. ... tommorow. ..I am choosing him as the head of the clan.."_

" _And when you are notifying byakuya sama that rukia san is alive? You know that ichigo sama could be married only to a noble ...even though she is in her past lives. She needs a noble status to marry him...you cannot explain that to the whole elder group. ...or the entire soul society. ..."_

" _tommorow I'll notify it to him. .. tommorow is one important day. ... and I wanted to give him the biggest gift of his life. ..."_

 _Suddenly isshin feels a familiar reatsu approaching. ..._

 _Suddenly. .the front door opened revealing ..._

" _Yorouichi ?"_

 _Panting yorouichi replied "isshin. ..I have some important news to share with you. ..."_

" _what is it? Yorouichi. ..is everything all right? "isshin asked panicked_

" _I tried my level best to stop. .. but the elders aren't listening to me. ..even kisuke tried to tell them it's not a vice decision. .but. .._

 _ **They are adopting her into the clan isshin. ..."**_

 _Confused by her relevation. ...isshin quickly pondered over her words again ..._

 _Watching her longtime friend get confused she replied. .._

" _ **They are adopting orihimae into the clan isshin..."**_

 _What? But. .. this soon. .. why did they agree to do that... shihoin clan is one of the most strict clan that abide by the rules. .. but who took her into the clan... there is no one she knew of there. ...unless. .. Isshin's eyes widened upon realisation. ..._

 _She remembered her past?_

 _Isshin groaned face palming himself ...off all the three must she be the one to remember first ?_

" _she showed her zanpacto and it's hilt showed shihoin crest. ..at once the elders believed that it was the lost shihoin princess's sword. ...so they came to a conclusion that she was somehow a relation to the lost shihoin princess ..."_

" _They still didn't know that..."_

" _Yeah they don't know that she was the same princess and reincarnated again ... but I couldn't understand isshin. ..if she remembered her past then she should be able to call forth the forbidden magic,but she never used it. ... I mean ..is she holding back her power purposefully? "_

" _I don't know but shunsui told me about her zanpacto. ... but seriously if she started using her magic then the first victim likely to fall would be my son"_

" _but he is of royal blood. .."_

 _Isshin was cut off by another entry..._

" _Kisuke?"_

 _Said man's face was cold,devoid of any expression. ..._

" _Kisuke ..."_

" _They came with a proposal "_

" _and what that might be? "_

 _Looking isshin directly in the eye he spoke "They decided to form an alliance with the shiba clan "_

" _an alliance ..a political alliance. ..."repeated isshin. " but they never formed alliances with other clans... to be precise they are the oldest and most powerful. .."_

" _But now the shiba clan is challenging them,isshin with two captains and vice captains in gotei 13 ,your family is screaming power..."_

" _That's why they wanted to form alliance through marriage "_

 _Too shocked to say anything it was ochi san who dared to talk_

" _and who that might be?"_

 _Kisuke looked at yorouichi and then at isshin and turns towards ochi..._

" _ **Shihoin orihimae "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Karin now the spirit ribbon became more powerful. .. I can sense her now. ..."_

 _Happiness overwhelmed karin. ...she can get rukia nee back. .._

" _Faster ishida nii. .. we should be back before dad comes back from drinking with kyoraku southaicho. .."_

" _Almost there. ..."_

 _They shunpoed all the way to ochi san house. .._

" _Here we are. ..karin" Saying so ishida knocked the door ... finding it opened he entered the house_

" _it is rude to intrude ishida nee ... what if-.. dad?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Isshin was shocked to find karin and ishida. ..._

" _what are doing here karin? "he asked her in a serious tone_

" _We can here following rukia nee's spirit ribbon. .. but it seems that you already know of her existence. ." Karin replied in an angry tone. ..._

" _Karin. .."_

" _you know that she's alive. .. that she's reincarnated. .._

 _all this time you are the cause for ichi nii's suffering. . You are hiding her ... you know how much he suffered. .._ _ **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?**_ _"_

" _Karin. ... calm down. ..."_

" _Where is she. .._

" _Karin. ..."_

" _JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS"_

 _Karin was led to the room where rukia is resting_

 _Karin was transfixed in her place. .._

 _There on the futon. ..lies the person. ..for whom her brother was waiting endlessly..._

 _Tears stained her cheeks. .._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Rukia found herself in a different area...a place covered by snow... at first,she thought that she was in her inner world but this is ..this place is different. .. she went further... daring herself to explore ...**_

 _ **After travelling endlessly... she reached a place ... then she heard some noise. ..they are voices of people. ...**_

 _ **She travelled towards the source of the voice ... and stopped right there in her tracks. ...**_

 _ **There admist the frozen lake ...**_

 _ **There were two people with height differences ... one was girl who looked dangerously similar to her.. the other was the boy of same age as the girl. ..but what really caught her attention was his orange hair. .. suddenly the boy turned his face towards her ... all the blood rushed to Rukia's face. ...he's so handsome. ... rukia lowered her eyes to the ground. ...she never felt like this towards any other man. ...and he seemed familiar. .. the boy haven't payed attention to her .. he was helping the girl on her feet .rukia drifted her attention to the girl... she moved little closer to get a better view...**_

 _ **But what she saw...made rukia stop dead on her tracks. ... the girl...it was herself. ...**_

 _ **But with much shorter hair...**_

 _ **What was happening. ...**_

 _ **Is this her past?the one that her zanpacto mentioned. ..**_

 _ **The boy took the girl's hand into his and moved on the frozen lake elegantly. ... their faces looked contented and happy**_

 _ **Suddenly, the scene before her faded ...she couldn't see anything else. ..she felt her hands tied to something. ...making her suspend in the air ...all she could sense was blinding light. ...like fire surrounding her. ..opening her eyes she found a bird of fire ...trembling with fear...she shut her eyes. ...she waited for the bird to devour her. ...but, nothing happened ... she opened her eyes and was surprised to find the man she saw before. .his sword effectively stopping the bird...**_

 _ **Rukia looked into his eyes. ...**_

 _ **And the world around her stopped functioning. ..**_

 _ **Those eyes. .they were the most beautiful eyes in the whole world ... bright amber eyes staring intently at her ... they are screaming power...and something akin to tenderness ..he's looking straight into her eyes. .."Hey "**_

 _ **The tenure of his voice was low, husky and comforting. ...**_

 _ **A shiver ran down Rukia's spine. ...**_

 _ **And then her surroundings changed... she was on a bed. .. a person it hugging her tightly. .. the said person was crying. ..she could feel it. .. she wanted to comfort him. Tell him it's alright. ..but no words formed in her throat to speak. ...**_

 _ **. and then,the said person spoke. ..**_

" _ **Watashi mo aishiteru yo, rukia "**_

 _ **Her throat was dry. ..**_

 _ **She pulled back from the said person. ...**_

 _ **Amethyst met hazel...**_

 _ **She couldn't make it after that. ..she could only hear her voices in her head. ...**_

" _ **Promise me that you would come back"**_

" _ **I promise. ...**_

 _ **Sayonara. .."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Karin sat on the side of futon. ..waiting for rukia to wake. ..._

 _She recalled her talk with the goat face ..._

How are we going to save you rukia nee. ...? It's no wonder that dad kept your existence a secret. ..you are surrounded by dangers...in every step...

 _._

 _ **Karin stood there,tears running her cheeks ...**_

 _ **Isshin put his hand on her shoulder and jerked as she flinched under his touch...**_

" _ **Karin. ..let me tell you. . Please. .. I am only protecting her..."**_

" _ **protecting her? Are you crazy. ... can't ichigo protect her? You are sounding stupid! You let him suffer? For how long?for how long have she been in you custody. ..." Karin spat angrily. ..**_

" _ **10 years back . I found her ten years back near the forest of 7 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **rukon district . I was searching for her too. ..I know ichi searched already. ...but he never searched near forests .. that day I was just wandering through the 7 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **district's forests . ..suddenly I found a change in the atmosphere. ...it became somewhat chilly**_

 _ **I just followed the source. ..there... shirayuki,Rukia's zanpacto was present by Rukia's side. .. rukia was limp on the ground. ..her reatsu is so weak... I don't know what happened to her. ..but shirayuki told me that she came back for us...rukia came back because she promised ichigo ..**_

 _ **With the Help Of kisuke we somehow forced her zanpacto spirit into her inner world ...and put a restrain on her reatsu signature. ...**_

 _ **Her reatsu was weak. ..it didn't recover until five years back. ..from then it was growing on steadily. ..**_

" _ **That's why. .. I couldn't seek her spirit ribbon. .."said uryu**_

" _ **Yeah... I couldn't risk her life so I put a restrain on her reatsu too... but this afternoon when she was exposed to the danger. ..all the hell broke loose. .."**_

" _ **why did she need any protection. .. the war was over. ..."**_

" _ **the war was about to start karin... and the first thing they would likely to attack was the future spirit queen..."**_

" _ **SPIRIT QUEEN?"shouted uryu and karin incredulously**_

" _ **Yeah karin. Your mother is the sister of the Spirit king .."**_

" _ **that means. ..."**_

" _ **Yeah. ..ichigo is the heir to the throne. ..and you know why I called rukia spirit queen now..."**_

 _ **Karin nearly fainted hearing this. ..**_

" _ **but yhwach was killed. . About which threat are you speaking? "uryu voiced his confusion**_

" _ **Being with ichigo made your skull thick too ishida kun"replied yorouichi**_

" _ **hey..."**_

" _ **Aizen is still alive in Muken, uryu. ..."Kisuke s emotionless voice caught uryu and karin off guard**_

" _ **But. ..he could have taken the throne when we were fighting blood war. ... he was unguarded in Muken and his sword could have easily reached him if he intended to do so...but he never did. ..he sat there watching ...As If. .**_

 _ **Uryu stopped his explanation. ..afraid to deliver the thought that occurred to him. ...**_

" _ **As if he was waiting for something. ...?" he voiced out his thought**_

" _ **yes"**_

" _ **what for?"**_

" _ **he's waiting for his long lost sister to join him. ... waiting for her to remember her past to join him...in the battle of vengeance ...battle for power ...**_

 _ **His ultimate aim. ..**_

 _ **To destroy the yuki onna ...the snow queen. ..**_

" _ **You are telling me rukia san here is literally a goddess?"he asked incredulously**_

" _ **Not only her , uryu. ..every one in this room are so. ... we are death gods.. doesn't that make us one? ..things were different once. ..when soul society was not ruled by central 46 ideals. ..where there was no gotei 13... we all born before. ...what we could not fulfill in that life. ...we are given a chance to make it right. ... you may not remember yourself. ...it doesn't matter as long as you do the right thing. ... do what you must uryu. ...you will eventually remember. ...play your role in stopping the catastrophe. ...**_

 _ **Setting his confusion aside. .. uryu push his spectacles upwards, determination etching on his face. ...**_

" _ **what is it that I have to do ?"**_

" _ **help in stopping aizen and his sister and protect rukia chan from them. ..."**_

" _ **Who is she?"**_

" _ **Who is Aizen's sister. ..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **SHIHOIN ORIHIMAE "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Um... I know you people just are too dissappointed that there is no ichiruki reunion in this story ... but I wanted their reunion to be beautiful. ...and I don't want to do things half way...and I wanted the plot to be interesting and mysterious before it drifted to romance. ...and I still have many chapters ahead of me...waiting to write. .once if ichiruki romance started... it will be intense ..also you might wonder that if all of them are gods and are immortals. ..why they could not recover their past life powers. ...you will get your answers in next chapter. ...and I have no intention of dragging this story... ichiruki reunion will be soon!also please voice out your opinions on this chapter. ...keep reviewing. ..**_


	7. Welcome back part 3

**Hey guys! I am sorry that I couldn't update earlier. ..this chapter consumed a lot of time and I think that it was worth it. ..**

 **Love**

 **Amethyst hazel**

.

.

 **Silence fell over the room. ...**

 **All of them held their breath ...anticipating the reaction of the said quincy and the shiba clan princess. ...**

" **unbelievable. ..."whispered karin. ..**

 **Taking a deep breath in,ishida spoke"I have anticipated that she would eventually turn on kuchiki san... but I never knew that this was an age old feud. .."**

 **All the people in the room began relaxing on hearing his words they were afraid of his reaction for they knew about his affections for the rikka wielder. ..**

 **It didn't go unnoticed by the said four eyes...**

 **Sighing, he replied"I once loved her ..but the orihimae I loved is different from this woman ..I have no intention of siding with her if she was to harm my nakama. .."said uryu clenching his fist. ..**

 **Isshin placed a hand on his shoulder " You have handled it bravely uryu... there are many things you need to know. ...eventually you would remember your past life. .urahara is working on such kidou which would bring past memories back. .."**

" **we need to protect rukia... no matter what. .."**

" **What should we do now? Tommorow, shiba clan would be reinstated. ..as soon as it happens, the shihoin clan would extend their marriage proposal. .you cannot refuse it unless you had a potential reason. . Or a potential proposal from the other two most powerful clans ...ichigo would react without thinking. .. he would kill them with his reatsu itself. .they better not make a proposal in his presence. ..."**

" **Kisuke. .what would shihoin clan do if either kuchiki clan or kasumiouji clan put forward the marriage proposals?"**

 **Grinning widely kisuke replied "They would compete "**

" **Do you think anyone could get their way with my son...except for my third daughter? "isshin replied Grinning even more widely. ...**

" **What you guys are upto?stop grinning like idiots and spit it out already. .."**

" **Ah... yorouichi. .. go and bring bya-bo immediately ... he needs to induce someone into his clan again. .."**

 **Smaking both of their heads and smiling widely. .. " I am off "saying so she shunpoed towards the kuchiki manor. ...**

" **won't kuchiki san be confused by these sudden developments? "asked uryu skeptically**

" **It's the only best thing for her and my son. ..."replied isshin truthfully "she's a strong woman. .she can handle it. .."**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin sat near Rukia's futon. .. waiting for yorouichi to show up. ...

"Rukia nee. ..please remember your past life...

one with us...

One with ichigo .."

Rukia nee has changed with time. ..her hair was long. ..nearly upto her waist,making her extremely beautiful. ..her appearance was more mature and womanly. ...

What would ichigo do on seeing her...

Will he hug her breathlessly?

Or kiss the living day lights out of her. ...

Karin chuckled,playing the events in her mind. ..he couldn't do either of them because he would be in a party filled with nobles ..what would his face be like...?

Karin couldn't help but wonder how he's going to stop his 200 years pent up emotions...not to mention his pent up sexual frustration. .he never showed interest in any other girl. ..offcourse he busied himself in work to stop thinking about rukia nee...

Now that she's back. ...he would be likely to switch to his older self. ..and karin could tease him relentlessly. ..

It's good to get ichi nii back...

Sighing karin started to prepare herself about how she was going to introduce herself to her. ..

She know that she should reign in her emotions. ...but how could you if the said person reappeared after 200 years?

Sighing once again karin began preparing herself ...

.

.

 **Rukia was once again found in her inner world. .. she was in that house with her zanpacto spirit...**

 **Sighing she put her tea cup down, setting it carefully in tray. ..**

" **I don't know what to do shirayuki san,it is this person that keeps coming into my dreams always... it seems that I have special feelings for him in my past life. ...I don't know what to do. ...it seems that he was the one who i have promised to come back...and I intend to keep my promise. ..**

 **But,**

 **is he alive?...**

 **Does he remember me. .."**

 **And do he still feel the same about. ...me...?...**

" **You must keep your promise rukia sama. ..no matter what...and I have full faith in what you intend to do...I'll always help you. ..aid you with my power. ..."**

" **Thanks shirayuki san . You have already introduced the basics to me...how much time do you think will it take for me to reach my potential that was similar to my past life? "**

" **it won't be long rukia sama...I would help you to regain your power as soon as possible. .. "**

 **Rukia smiled inwardly. ..she was going to regain her powers. ..she was going uncover her past life...she was going to know who that man was ...**

 **Suddenly her stomach was twisting in an unfamiliar way...**

 **Why?...**

 **Just thinking about that man was making her feel differently. ..**

 **Is he still there?**

 **Will he recognise her. ...?**

 **She even doesn't know his name. ...**

 **How should she react with him if she encountered him in the seireitei ...**

" **Rukia sama are you alright..."**

" **y-yeah ...I. .I am perfectly alright. .."she stammered**

 **Shirayuki gave a teasing smile to her master "thinking about him rukia sama"she said mischievously. ..**

" **wha-... no "answered rukia flusteredly**

" **Your blush is evident. ..rukia sama. .."**

" **I. .. for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him..."**

" **You will meet him soon rukia sama. .."**

 **You souls are eternally entwined. ...**

 **.**

.

In kuchiki mansion

Byakuya was going to retire to bed. ..

Psst...

He turned around to find who the culprit was

Psst. ..bya-bo. .

Bya-bo ? According to him, there was only one who dared to call him that. ..

That she devil...what was she doing here?at this time?

Turning towards his window,he came face to face with the said devil's incarnation. ..

"Missed me bya-bo? "

"In your dreams, woman "he replied as stoically as ever. ..

"What are you here for. ..squad 12 barracks are in other direction "he said mildly irritated

"Should I have to go there for getting induced into kuchiki clan?"

"and why do you want that? "

"silly bya-bo your dear sister was reincarnated ..we found her. ..isshin wanted to talk about something to you. .."

Byakuya stopped right there. ...there was a rare smile on his face. ...

His sister was reincarnated again ...it was very good thing ..very very good thing. ..

His imouto was back again. .. his one and only Family left after hisana. ...

Kozo would be ecstatic to know. ..

He composed himself before speaking. ..

"Has kurosaki ichigo been notified of these developments "

" No, that's what isshin wants to talk with you. .."her demeanour changed into a serious one

There was something serious to discuss. ..otherwise this she devil wouldn't be this serious with him...

"lead the way. .."

Nodding yorouichi sped off in a burst of shunpo. ...

Who was followed by the kuchiki clan leader. ..

 **Well done rukia... you kept your promise to kozo...you returned. ..**

 **My imouto is back. ...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hello byakuya boy!come and give your soon to be father in law a big hug..."

"Where is my imouto, isshin. .."

"Waaah. ...my son in law is too cruel. ..."

Byakuya massaged his forehead. ..this man. ...

Isshin's wailing was cut off by karin. .."tou san. ...rukia. nee is waking up... her normal clothes changed to the soul reaper uniform. ...

With that isshin became serious once again and sped towards the room in which rukia is resting. ...

"isshin, is anything wrong? "

"The sedation I have given is enough upto tommorow morning. ...then why is she waking up now? Not to me tion,she was with her soul reaper uniform. ... Kisuke. ...? "

Looking at the woman who slept unmoving on the bed, kisuke observed her keenly

"isshin. .I think she is interacting with her sword. .. there is nothing to worry. .. she is just in her inner world. .."

"But, this soon...?Kisuke I think she was way too working off herself. ..."

" I couldn't possibly say that... may be she was training with her sword ...it would become a lot easier for us ..."

All the people in the room sighed in relief. ..

"Well she'll be alright. Karin is there to take of her. Let us head back to our business "

Byakuya looked at his sister's sleeping form...he lowered himself and gave his sister and peck on his forehead ,patting her hair. ."rest well rukia. .."

To say everyone was shocked to the core was an understatement. ..

Byakuya? The stoic clan leader just showed his effection towards his sister publicly...?

Then, you wouldn't expect anything from a person who had missed his sister for 200 years. ...

.

.

" so, you remembered what happened? "

Byakuya nodded solemnly. ..

"listen byakuya ... orihimae is moving really fast. ..she was adapted into shihoin clan... they still don't know it was her, but they were thinking that she was a descendent of the lost shihoin princess. ..

And the shihoin clan wants to form alliance with the shiba clan. ..

You know where this was going, don't you? "

"Pretty much. ..so you want me to offer marriage proposal to the head of the shiba clan ..or the future king. .."

Grinning, isshin replied "either of it works. ..."

"the formalities will take some time. .."

"How much time? Could it be possible for you to complete them off by tommorow's evening. ...you know that tommorow shiba clan is to be reinstated ...and the shihoin clan plans to voice their marriage proposal there. ..."

"understood. The formalities won't take more than a day. ...and tommorow evening we would be introducing our newest addition to the clan and make a marriage proposal to the shiba clan. ..."

"But what about kuchiki san. ..won't she be baffled by all this "uryu voiced his concern. .

"she is a kuchiki. .. a kuchiki will never let control them...they can pretty well control the situation and turn it to the likes of them..."

*everyone sweat drop *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clinging of the swords was echoing through out the ice covered valley...**

 **There stood the most powerful ice typed zanpacto spirit ... striking at her opponent com weider aggressively. ..**

" **Your improvement is beyond the words. ..rukia sama ... your Zanjutsu skills are on par with your previous life ...but you need to improve your hoho and kidou skill. ... this will be all for now. ...I'll let you rest for some time ... you will have more work when it dawns..."**

" **Thanks shirayuki san. ... you complied with my request and taught me.. I am grateful for what you have done"**

 **Shirayuki smiled warmly at her. ..her wielder was the most humble being known to her apart from kurosaki sama ... no wonder that they fit so perfectly. ...**

 **Speaking of Kurosaki sama. ...she chose not to tell about him to rukia sama. ... she is still in a process of remembering and if shirayuki tried to explain everything. ..there would be of no use. ..she would be confused to the core .. not to mention she had another life to remember. ...**

 **You have a long way to go. .. rukia sama. ...**

 **Kurosaki sama is waiting for you. ...**

 **Shirayuki once again sought for the reatsu that was attuned to her soul. ...**

 **Zangetsu. ...**

 **She missed him.. missed him dearly. ..**

 **She too..promised to come back for him. ..**

 **The first thing that was on her mind when she was reincarnated again,the second time. ...**

 **Is to see zangetsu. ...**

 **This was the second time they were separated. ..and only God knows how much she loved him. ...**

 **Because of that bitch,his memories of the past life were locked. ...**

 **Hers were too... but her constant effort made it possible for the spell to wear off sooner. ...**

 **So,when she took refugee in kurosaki sama's innerworld... when rukia sama transfered her powers. ..all she did was to mutely watch the heavy downpour in his world. ...as he slept with heavy metal chains ...restraining him from waking up...**

 **And when he woke up. ...she was not with him. ..her oh so protective brother. ..senbonzakura. ...practically destroyed her soul in the process of separating her from kurosaki sama. ..**

 **Or zangetsu. ...**

 **Idiot. ...how can you seperate me from him...?when we are soul bonded for eternity...**

 **And when she saw him again ... her heart lept with joy. ...**

 **Even though he couldn't remember her. ... it was fine with her. ..he would eventually. ...**

 **So she started a fresh. ...she introduced herself to him. ...**

 **They became friends in a short period of time. ..**

 **Truth to be told. ..more than friends. ...**

 **When yhwach practically killed her. ..she saw it...she saw that pure fright in his eyes. ..**

 **She saved her last strength to bid him good bye. ...**

 **And that's when he proposed. ...**

 **Seriously. ...can't he pick up a better place and time. ...he could have told her sooner. ..**

 **Like wielder ...like zanpacto. ...**

 **She told him that she would come back for him no matter what. ...**

 **The same way rukia sama told kurosaki sama ...**

 **.**

 **I came back zangetsu. ...I came back for you...**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia woke from her slumber. ..

She started raising from her futon...it was then she noticed herself. ..

She was wearing the black shinigami robes with an additional weight to her waist. ..

Shirayuki. .. she smiled her self. ..

She made an effort to raise herself. ..but her hand was pinned down by some weight . She turned her head who it was and was surprised to find a girl of nearly her age sleeping peaceful next to her futon...she wondered who this girl was ... she was wearing a shihakusho similar to her ..like a shinigami. ...and has a sword strapped near her waist. ..she felt awfully familiar ..

Rukia tried to take her hand off with out waking up the girl. ..but as she tried to take her hand away. ..the more hard the girl gripped her hand. ...

"Please rukia nee. ..don't leave us again. ..."The girl murmured again. ..

For a second. ..rukia was shocked. ..then, her expression was softened. ...maybe her past life consisted of more people than she thought. ..more friends. ...perhaps she did have a family... which she longed for in this life. ..even though she had haru and hana. ...she always felt there was something she was missing...

She know that sooner or later, she must have to face her past. ... it seemed that it was not bad. ..her past life...may be she had a family. ...may be she could meet them...may be this girl ..she was one of her family

Silently she moved aside and using her other hand,she bought the said girl to her futon ..

She didn't know why she was doing this. ..but she felt a need to comfort the girl. ..

She bought her arm around the girl and bought her nearer

"I won't leave. ...ok?"

The girl whimpered slightly and nodded in her sleep. ..her pained expression sank back into peaceful one again. ..

Rukia smiled gently and settled herself for sleep ...

.

.

The sun dawned at last. .. making it a day. ..

Isshin sat in the sofa in the front room. ...

Today is the day. ..the most remarkable day in the life of his son ...

If everything happens according to plan. ...

But what he was going to tell rukia...she still hadn't remembered her past to tell her anything about himself ..or ichigo. ..he remembered ochi san telling that rukia knows that she had a past life ...but to how much extent does she know...

He would ask her himself ... this time he's not going to sit and watch. ...

He made his way towards her room. .when he neared the room. ..he stopped and resigned to himself to hear the ongoing discussion

.

.

Karin woke up from her sleep. ...she immediately recognised that it was not her room ..

Last night memories flooded through her brain ...

Rukia nee...

She shot up the futon ...where is rukia nee...?

Fear shot up through her spine. ...

.

Rukia looked at the girl. ...even though she couldn't see her face. ..the girl was tensed about something. ..

"Um. . Hello..?"

She knew that voice. ..she turned towards the source ...

Rukia smiled at her politely. ..

Crap... talk something karin. ..She's rukia nee for god sake. ..what are you afraid of. ... talk. ..

"May I know your name. ."

"well. .it's karin. ..."

"Um.. karin chan..last night you fell asleep near my futon... it won't be nice if I let you sleep on floor .. so I took the closet. .."

Closet huh?karin could not stop smiling. ... really rukia nee. ..?what's with you and the closet...

"You know my name. ..?"

Crap!did she say it out. ...?

"ah..."not knowing what to say...she turned the other side

"last night ..I heard you calling me. .."

Crap...CRAP CRAP CRAP. .."I. .."

Might well say to her that I know about my past life. ... only then I could get to know about my past life. .. thought rukia

" well...look. .I know that I do have a past life. ..."

Karin stopped breathing. .

"but I couldn't remember it. ..I just know that I do have a past ...all I could remember was my sword's name and an orange haired boy. .whom I have promised to return. .."

Orange hair. ..?

Karin's eyes became moist. .. she couldn't hold it any longer

"am I related to you in an-"Rukia's voice was cut off as the girl was hugging the living day lights out of her. ...

She found her shihakusho getting damp. .the girl was crying. .

Sighing, she patted her hair. ..and hugged the girl back. .

She must have been pretty close to this girl. ...other wise the girl won't be crying like this. ..she didn't seemed to be a sentimental type...she must have missed her greatly

"It's ok. .I did come back. ...didn't I? "she caressed the girl's back

Karin wanted to talk more. .but she couldn't find words. ..

"I am glad you are back. ...all of us are waiting for you. .." she said. ..

"all of you..."

Her inquiry about her past was cut off by an intrusion. ..

"RUKIA CHAAAAN .MY BEAUTIFUL THIRD DAUGHTER IS AWAKE. ..."Saying so isshin tried to drag rukia into bear hug. ...

But his face was connected to a familiar fist and isshin fell to the ground. ..

Seriously old man. ..she appeared after 200 years and the welcome she's receiving is THIS?

200 years? These people are waiting for her to showup...

May be they loved her dearly...

She wanted to meet all of them. ..

She was bought out of her revere by the wailing of isshin. ..

"Oh how cruel my daughter is...rukia chaan ..help your . otou san. ..."

She found it familiar. ..this banter. ..she found herself smiling fondly at the people in front of her .

Karin was strangling his father. ..

"Now, now karin chan. ..you don't want him to faint. Do you? It would be difficult to carry him back. ..."

"I am not going to carry this idiotic father of mine back. ..."

"He's your father?... you are a kurosaki too?"

"Ah. ..Yes. . KARIN SHIBA KUROSAKI. .."shouted isshin. ."SOON TO BE KARIN HITSUGAYA. ."

Karin visibly reddened. .partly with anger and partly cause of the blush she's trying to fight of

"I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH YOU OLD FART !"

.

.

"Rukia chan. ..I wanted you to meet some one. ."isshin replied in a serious tone. ..

"me. ..?but I don't know any one besides haru and hana. .."

"well rukia nee ... you have to meet him .. "saying so karin was about to exit the room...when a hand stopped her...

"Karin, you know of my past, don't you? Both you and isshin san know ... then why you people are not telling me anything. ... it's just that I don't know how to deal with you. ..now... I just..., sorry that I can't be my previous self. ... I couldn't do anything about it. .. I ju-"

Again, her ranting was cut off by a tender hug. ..

"You know what rukia nee... this is why we don't want to tell you. ... if you felt any difference in your previous self and current self. ..and you just try to act like your previous self so that you would make us happy,then there would be of no use to telling you your past. ...

You never changed to begin with. ...just like you did in past. .you put yourself infront of others to protect them...

When you got the memories oof your past life back on your own ,then you will understand ...

no matter what happens. ..you will be the same you always. ..

And we just love you for that. ..being you self. ..even if you changed. ...we would never hate you. ..

Saying so. ..karin released rukia from the hug and smiled tenderly. ..

Rukia mimicked her actions. ... now she need not worry about anything. ...

.

.rukia came to the living room. ..she was said that there was this person who would like to meet her...

She found a man wearing kenseikken looking at her in what seemed to be tender expression. . .

"Hello rukia. ...I am kuchiki byakuya. ..."said the man stoically as ever. ..

Rukia found it unable to read his expression. ..his face was expressionless to begin with. ..but she needs to respect him. ..for by his captain's haori. ..why they are sending captains to bring her or... was this person too ...know her in the past life. ...? She tried to remember. ..but all she could get was some vague pictures in her mind. ..but the person infront of her...she knows him. ...and when rukia looked into his eyes. ...she stopped thinking. ..

Those eyes were showing all the possible emotions ...Happiness, hurt, anxiety. .

.

Happy that she was reincarnated again ...

Hurt that she couldn't remember anything. ...

Anxiety that she would plainly refuse to accept him. ..as her brother again. ..

What should he do now?

Hisana. ...help me. .

Rukia bowed to him deeply. ..."ohayou. ..kuchiki sama. ..."

Kuchiki sama...? Byakuya felt like a stranger. .but that is what he is to her. ...atleast until she remembered her past. ... he was falling apart inside already but he maintained a stoic face. ...

"ohayou. .rukia. .."

He was calling her rukia. ..was she that close to him. In her past life?

Byakuya cleared his throat ...now or never. ...

"Rukia. ..I want to adopt you into the kuchiki clan. ... as my imouto. ..."

Imouto ...

Kuchiki clan. ...?

Suddenly the vague pictures in her mind came to life. ... .

.

.

This person infront of her. ...

It was her nii-sama...

Her byakuya nii-sama. ..

She was blinded by the dark again. ...

Why was his sister spacing out like that. ...it was unbecoming of a kuchiki. ..stop it rukia. ...it was then he noticed that she was fainting. ...

"RUKIA. ..."

And the thing that rukia managed to blurt before loosing her consciousness...

"Nii-sama. .."

.

.

Amethyst eyes blinked, taking in surroundings. ..

This was not ms. Ochi's house. ...

Where was she?

The futon was large. .. too large and very comfortable ...where was she...? The surroundings seemed to be familiar. ..

What happened?

She reminded talking to karin. ..and then she met her. .nii-sama...

Her eyes went wide. ..

He was her nii-sama. ..byakuya kuchiki was her nii-sama. ..

She tried to lift herself from the bed when a strong arm gently stopped her from doing so. ...

"Rest, rukia. ..you needed some rest. ..."

"Nii-sama. ..I. .remember you. ..."

Smiling gently and patting her head .."I know rukia. ...I am glad. ..."

"But I couldn't remember anything other than you or that orange haired boy. .. "

Orange haired? So she remembered kozo. ..

"the one whom you promised that you would return? "said byakuya in an amused tone. ...

"I. ...you know him? " she stammered. ..her face flushing red. ..

Byakuya nodded. .his face lit up with amusement...

"I wanted to talk to him...about something. .."

"You can talk to him in the evening rukia. ..today is shiba clan reinstation . all the noble families were invited. .along with the gotei 13 captains and vice captains. ..you would see him there... I am introducing you there as you were newly in stated into the clan. ..so, rest while you can..you are having a heavy schedule ahead of you today. .."

She was one of the noble? ..wait! Where are haru and hana? She didn't get a chance to speak with them. .. to explain things. ...

"brother. .. I wanted to meet haru and hana. .the kids i have met in rukongi. ..May I know where they are? "

"Don't worry rukia. .the shibas took care of them. ."

"The shibas. ..?"

"The shibas and kurosakis are one and same rukia. .now rest. .I assure you that no harm would be done to them. ..."

It didn't make any sense ...all I could remember was my sword's name, then this man with orange hair and her nii-sama. ..i couldn't remember the circumstances or the events. .involving them. ...

But I think I could recover my past. ...given that I have remembered the two most important people of my life. ..

One, her nii-sama

The other. ..

Why can't I stop blushing whenever I think about him..

I know that. .I. ..have feelings for him. ...

What about him...he said that he loved me too...does he still love me..?

And what type of person is he...

It appears that nii-sama knows him. ..how would he react if he see me? After this long. ...would he love me the same ...

Her musings were brought to halt by a soft knock to her door. ..

"Come in. .."

"Karin. ...?what are you doing here. .. today the shiba clan is getting reinstated. ..are you not busy. ..?"

"nah!.. it's too early to be busy. ..and I have a day off today to spend with you ..."

" me...?"her eyebrows shot up in surprise. ..

It was the she noticed the arm band that rested on her hand. ..

Seriously. ..she was a lieutenant? And wasting her valuable time for some one like her?

But she felt happy. .she don't know why... seeing that arm band on the girl's hand made her feel proud. .

"Karin. .. you are a lieutenant..."she said pointing the arm band .."to which squad. ..?"

"It was squad 10 insignia. .."

Bringing her hand to the arm band. ..she let it rest there for a while. ..and traced the contours of it. ...

"so what do you want to do all the day...?"asked Karin

"nothing much. ...byakuya nii-sama ordered me to take rest ..but I just wanted to be anywhere than this room. Do you know where my brother is...?"

"Kuchiki taicho was dealing with the clan about your adoption into the clan. ..."

Sighing deeply rukia shaked her head slowly. ..

"is it a must?... to adopting me into the clan. ...I do hate being a noble even if it has its benefits ..but I don't want to be one really. .I've heard that the kuchikis are strict regarding the following of the noble etiquette. ..in rukongi ,neighbours of mine used to discuss these matters ..

You know?your family is quite popular in rukongi. ..almost every one speaks of kurosaki taicho. .. they say that it was your family that made rukongi a livable place. ..your father is really a good man. .."

"meh. .you think my dad did that ?..my father is known as shiba taicho ..rukia nee ..

My brother is known as kurosaki taicho . ..."she said grinning widely. ..

"You have a brother. ...? "

"Yeah ...older brother and a twin sister. ..you will meet him today evening ...and don't be afraid of his fanclub there. .."

"fanclub? "asked rukia, her voice tinted with amusement...

"He is the most eligible bachelor of the seireitei. ..and today he is going to become the head of one of the oldest noble clan. ..you know? Any girl would swoon by seeing him. .."

"really. .well may be there are some people who won't drool at your brother. ."

"You are challenging me that you won't be affected by my brother? "

" well I didn't mention that. Did I? " said rukia, her eyes dancing with mirth

"Then you are admitting that you would fall for him by seeing him?"

"Hell no! I didn't say it either "

"Well then. Are you in a mood for a good bet? "asked karin.

" well ,it depends on what you chose to bet on. .."

"If you win the bet, then I would tell you about your past..."

The room fell silent. .. rukia lowered her head. ..

Shit! Why must I say that. ..now she would not speak with the same again . Why must I make the things this complicated...

"Um..I am sorry. .I. ..I will take back what I said. .. I –"

"I will take the bet. ..."said rukia confidently. . Smiling at karin. .

"No leave it. .I shouldn't have done that. ...I –"

"You are backing of from the bet?...karin? Rukia asked ,smiling mischievously

"hell no! But if you loose then you should spend all your training days in our manor . we are going to start training you from tommorow "

"am I not attending the academy? "

Nope. .unfortunately, you don't know about your popularity..and your luck with which even the black box wouldn't survive. . Thought karin

"No rukia nee. . Your spiritual pressure is developing quickly and the academy is not a correct place to train you ..we taichos and Fukuthaichos will take turns in training you. ..

So,what's the bet is about

"if you fell for my brother, then you would loose it. .. I am one hundred percent sure that you would "

"che, as if. ..."

.

"Would you like to meet my sister ,rukia nee ...?"

Rukia hesitated for a moment. ..

"I. ..-"

"You don't have to come. ...she would come here. .. by this time she should have finished her shopping ...she said she would stop here when I said her to pick me up from here this morning ..."

"I'll be back in a minute. ..rukia nee. ..."

Nodding her approval, rukia stood from the futon and started observing the room. ...

.

.

Squad 1 barracks. ..

An angry lieutenant made her way towards the captain of Squad 1

"This is why I told you to be strict. ..you imbecile. .." Saying so she brought the book in her hand and smacked on the said captain's head

"Owwwww... nanao chan.. what made your beautiful hand to whack me on the head like that "said the captain commander, nursing his sour spot .

"why i s every captain on leave. ... almost everyone. .. apart from the shiba clan reinstation there is no other event ...but it will be hoisted in the evening. .. even squad 4 captain was not present in her squad barracks. ..the same goes for squad 2,3,5,6,7,8,9,10,12..."exclaimed a fuming nanao. ..

"ah..nanao. .my dear. ..I made today and optional holiday. ..you see. ..it started like this. ...

At first, squad 4 captain came to my barracks and said that she needed a leave because she wanted to get ready for the reinstation ceremony and the party after wards. ...so,me being ladies man understood her problem and granted her leave. ..well, then abarai taicho came and said that he and lieutenant abarai wanted to help the shibas with the ceremony, so they wanted to take a leave. ...so,being a good captain commander, I granted their request. ... captains of Squad 9,10 are closely acquainted with the shiba-kurosaki family ..so I myself took liberty in giving them rest from their duties for this one day. .

As most of the captains are not present. .I thought maybe the others needed a break. ..so I

Gave them a day off. .besides..."

"You can take a good nap. ..without any disturbance. ..am I correct "said lieutenant ise nanao coldly. ..

"ah. .Yes my sweet sweet nanao chan. ...always so percep-"

His sentence was stopped in mid. .as the said woman hit him crossly in face with her new kidou incantation book...

Huffing... the lieutenant of Squad 1 exited the captain's room. .needless to say...she need to get herself ready for the party in the evening. ...

Shiba manor

Ichigo sat in his room. .he could hear kukaku shouting at the servants to work faster. ..she seemed to be hyper active. ..not that he complained. ..

He couldn't understand why karin behaved wierdly this morning, too. .. she had not been at manor last night. ..so he thought that she was with toshiro. ...i

And when she showed up in the morning. ..she was ecstatic about something. ..that was so out of character for her...

She came to his room and brought him breakfast which was usually done by yuzu. ...even though he was shocked at first. ..then,he noticed that she was really happy about something. .when he asked what was it. ..she brushed it off and said that ... it was just a good morning with no kicking and yelling in house. ..

But he could see that she was genuinely happy about something. ...

He crossed the room and got near his study table. ...

Taking the photo frame that was on his table ,he looked at the picture lovingly. ...

It was photo of rukia. .when he had taken her on first date. ..but she didn't know at that time. ..she thought that they were just going out for fun like they always had. ..but yuzu got her all dolled up and made her look irresistable that night. ..he could have ravished her there and then..if not for his great self control. .after all, he had a hazardous hollow in control ...what do you expect from him. ?..he couldn't stop looking at her all night. ..he was too chicken to tell her, about how he felt towards her afraid of loosing their friendship. ...and now, he was regretting it...

He wiped the invisible dust on the photo frame. ..

What would have happened if she would have been alive?

They would have married. ..have kids. ..living happily in this manor. ..her,still kicking him in the shins for his every stupid act and him shouting at her for every idiotic thing...

He know that reincarnated people would loose their memories. ..

He could deal with it. ..he could make her remember them...or make her fall for him again. ..

He smiled at that thought...it would start all over again? Wouldn't it?

She promised. ...and rukia kuchiki would keep up her promises no matter what. ..

I am waiting for you. ..love. ..come home...

.

 **Well..I know you guys are excited for ichiruki reunion. ...believe me even i am waiting to write it ..but I do have internal exams this week .. and I won't be uploading the next chapter for atleast a week. ... but I'll promise you guys that I'll make it as the most beautiful chapter ... please give your comments on the chapter...**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel. ..**

,

.


	8. The day when the sun and moon meet again

Hey guys! I am back with the next update. Sorry for being this late. I was cramming for my internals and they were completed. We are having summer vacation now and i got some time to write and update .But we are having externals the following month and I am very stressed out to write and update quickly. So I could not promise you when the next update would be . I am not going to abandone this story. It'll take a little time to update. I thank you for your continuous support and I hope that I would make through the externals . My passion for ichiruki will never end. Hope you would like this chapter.

Love,

Amethyst hazel.

Chapter 8

.

.

" Karin, why were you taking me towards the kuchiki manor? There were many things to be taken care back at shiba manor " Yuzu frowned at her black haired twin

"well, yuzu... there is a friend of mine at kuchiki manor. She was attending the party in the evening and she didn't know how to- you know, just do me a favour. Come with me to kuchiki manor without uttering a word " Karin ordered her twin

"Karin, please. I don't want to go there. That place brings back memories of nee-san's death. I don't want to go there karin. Even it was long ago, I couldn't .I...-just tell your friend that I am sorry, karin "

God! If you just know that you are going to meet rukia -nee, I bet that you'll shunpo faster than yorouichi-san , if that's possible! Karin thought, her face mildly amused at the possibilities. ...

"Karin, if you are just going to stand there and day dream, then I am not going to help you with your make over to impress toshiro."with that yuzu started speding of in the opposite direction. But she was yanked by karin. "Yuzu, please I just want you to meet her . She is very nice person. Just this one time. Please, Zu.."

What's with karin today? First of all she disappeared whole night. She acted anything but normal this morning at breakfast. She was ecstatic over something. At first yuzu thought that finally toshiro might have posed the question to her . But there was no ring to her hand. And now she was asking, no pleading her to meet this unknown kuchiki friend of her . Seriously, what's with her?

"Zu.. yuzu. . Yuzu. ..." Karin waved her hands frantically over her twin sister's face. Yuzu s spacing out session was brought to an end successfully

Sighing heavily, yuzu replied to her twin sister "ok karin . I'll come. But I won't stay there long "

"We'll see"said karin in a clearly amused tone. .

She's upto something. ... mused the light haired twin

.

Kuchiki manor

Elders meeting. ..

"This is preposterous! Not only you want to adopt a girl, a rukongi trash once again into the clan, but you are giving her the status of your sister? Just what do you think about the kuchiki clan? " barked one of the elders

"Whether you like it or not I am going forward with my proposal. Anyone who wish to oppose my proposal, feel free to leave " commanded byakuya kuchiki, the head of the kuchiki clan

" why were you interested in this girl? In case of your deceased sister, she was related to your late wife. But this girl, she wasn't related to you in any aspect. What piqued your interest this time "

"That's none of your concern. I just wished to share this matter with you. I never asked for your concern over the matter. You would acknowledge her as my sister and the princess of the kuchiki clan. Disrespect her and I shall not hesitate to expel you from the clan "concluded byakuya ,his icy glare evident of the disapproval of the elders behaviour.

Saying so, the kuchiki clan leader made his way out of the room, towards his private chambers...

.

"Karin, we have reached the kuchiki manor. Now slow down,will ya? You have been practically dragging me the entire way. "saying so, yuzu pulled her hand out of karin's grasp

Smiling sheepishly at her twin,karin muttered an unintelligible sorry and continued her way down the corridor of kuchiki manor

Yuzu kept following her twin. The way karin was leading to is familiar to her. How could it not be ? Almost for 50 years or so after rukia-nee's death,ichigo refused to come out of her room. Every time yuzu visited him from human world, she used to find him in her room. During that time byakuya nii-sama was very considerate. He never questioned ichigo or never ordered him to move out.

After 50 years, ichigo left her room . It was when he was promoted as 5th squad captain and from then onwards, he busied himself in work. She never saw him smile again. .. after nee-san's death. .

Yuzu came out of her thoughts as karin abruptly stopped at a door which is all too familiar for her. No.. no.. no.. she don't want to go into that room. . Going into that room will only bring back the unwanted memories of rukia-nee's lifeless body, ichigo's self exile over 50 years...

With out thinking, yuzu turned around and started to move fast, her eyes already tearing up at the forbidden memories. ..

But her attempt was futile as karin held her hand with iron grip. .

"Karin, let go of my hand. I don't want to enter that room. Now leave me! "Yuzu pleaded her sister, tears falling freely down her cheeks

"Zu, please just listen to me .i-"

The door infront them opened revealing the person that karin wanted to introduce to yuzu

For yuzu, the world stopped functioning at that point of time. Is this person standing infront of her...

Rukia was about to take out a particular book and see what was written inside. She was searching for a book that would somehow give her a clue about her past life. Perhaps some sort of personal diary, if she had one in her past life? It was then she heard karin's name being called out outside to her door. . She quickly put the book back and rushed towards the door and opened it.

.

Yuzu was too frozen to talk anything. Here was the person, who was like a sister to them, appearing again after 200 years. ...

"Rukia nee.. I am sorry for being late. Don't misinterpret yuzu's reaction. She's too shocked to see you after these many years "replied karin

Rukia doesn't know how to handle the situation. But when she observed the state of the light haired twin, rukia immediately felt bad. The girl was shocked to the core. She was transfixed to the spot she was standing and her eyes. .. her eyes were red as if she was crying .she could see the tear stains on the girl's reddened cheeks.

Without thinking what she was doing, rukia, put her arms around the girl and pulled her into embrace. Something vaguely picturised in her mind. Rukia came to a conclusion that her death affected the shibas more than anything. . It seemed that they have suffered a lot in her absence. . Was she that important to the shibas? it felt as if she was missing one important piece. . What is it? Her memories were present there, in her mind, clouded by something. ...

How much time should she wait for her memories to come back?

Her musings were brought to an end when she felt her shihakusho slightly dampening ...

The girl in her arms, yuzu was crying silently. Rukia brought her hand and patted the back of yuzu's head. Yuzu hugged rukia more tightly,afraid that she would dissappear and this would turn into a dream ...

Sensing her thoughts, rukia loosened the hug and cupped the girl's cheek.

"It's alright, I am here now. I am not going anywhere "

.

After 2 hours. ..

"so that's what happened. ..."said karin, successfully narrating the almost entire story about finding rukia, omitting the marriage proposal and orihime's induction into the shihoin clan.

Yuzu, who refused to leave rukia, was resting her head on Rukia's lap and was listening to everything.

Getting up from Rukia's lap, Yuzu questioned rukia "so you couldn't remember anything? "

Sighing frustratedly , rukia replied "Nope, all I could remember was nii-sama and a man with orange hair "

Yuzu's eyes lit up at the mention of orange hair. She wanted to tell rukia nee that it was ichigo. .. but when she saw karin warning her secretly not to tell , though she was confused, she followed karin and stopped telling rukia. .

"ok yuzu, it's lunch time. It's better if we head back to the shiba manor. There are so many things that needed to be taken care of " Karin imitated her twin's tone

"But we just met rukia nee "whined yuzu "can't we stay here for some more time? "asked yuzu with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes

"You can stay as long as you want, yuzu .karin, stop teasing her. " chided rukia

"tch whatever, your sister bonding can wait. There are so many things needed to be done. Now yuzu, don't be a baby. Or else I would bring shuhuie here to drag you out "

Yuzu blushed at the mention of her boyfriend's name "don't drag shuhuie into this, I am coming "saying so, she got up from the futon and made her way towards the door,karin trailing behind her.

"see you in the evening rukia nee? "

With that, the twins set off to their destiny

.

"Yuzu, I wanted to tell you something. "said karin seriously

Yuzu turned towards her twin, sensing the seriousness in her tone

"Rukia nee is targeted "

Yuzu stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widening in disbelief ..

Karin sighed heavily. She began telling her twin about Orihime's induction into the shihoin clan, and the rest of the story.

"what are we going to do now? Ichi ni would loose his sanity if anything happens to her this time "

"That is why we are all going to protect her. Until rukia nee gains enough power to defend herself, her existence better be kept a secret. "

"But, can't ichi nii protect her? He's the strongest of all. "

"well, it seems that orihime is far more powerful than expected. If orihime and aizen came together. ...there is no stopping. All orihime wanted was Ichi-nii . She would not hesitate to kill rukia nee .as for aizen, I still don't know what he was after. .. oyaji was telling that it was for vengeance. But I think there is more than that. .

"Whatever it is. We are not going to let her leave us this time. .and what about our past lives? My zanpacto never told me about it" said yuzu

" we have achieved bankai . We are amicable with our swords. maybe we could ask them? "reasoned karin, her voice filled with hope.

"Yeah! First thing to do tomorrow! "chirped yuzu " so, marriage proposal huh! And ichi nii rukia nee don't know anything about it? This will makes things interesting. ...hurry up karin, I want to personally assist rukia nee in getting ready for the party. .."

"Yuzu, I think she won't be coming to the party. If orihime catches whiff of her reatsu, that's enough to start everything" seeing her twin sister's crestfallen expression, karin continued "I think, she may meet ichi-nii privately. From what I've heard of the betrothal talks, after a marriage proposal, the girl was allowed to meet her fiance ,I think rukia nee will meet him privately "

"I wanted to watch the look on ichi nii's face! He'll be ecstatic! I wanted to see his first smile after many years " smiled yuzu, thinking about her brother.

"Yeah "

.

Ishida made his way towards the academy's library. He wanted to know wha happened in the past. Shinigami maintained records of their past. By the sound of the story that isshin-san had told him,it sounded like thousands of years back. But what happened then? What caused the feud between the two greatest noble clans ?

Musing about the possibilities, he reached the forbidden section of the library. .

.

Kuchiki manor

Byakuya sat in his personal room. He wanted to introduce rukia at the noble party in the evening .but isshin was reluctant to it. If his point of view was not perfect as it was, byakuya wouldn't have cared .

But he knows the dangers awaiting to spring on rukia, if known she was alive . But how much time will it take for her to recover? Would she remember her past, if she saw kurosaki? Her ancient powers would awaken once she remembered her past. The spell cast needed to be broken down. How much time will it take? Would any process fasten it?

Hisana. .. help me. ..

.

Shiba manor

"You free loader! What are you doing here? "

"Gaah* won't you stop teasing me? Since when does eating at friend's how became free loading? Seriously, karin you won't change my nickname after these many years?what have I done to deserve this kind of treatment at a best friend's house? "whined renji

" abarai nii-san, stop fussing over, food is ready. Come and free load once again "said yuzu,trying to keep her face straight . Karin sniggered, seeing the look on renji's face.

"Where is that Berry head?"

"Ichi nii? I think he was in his room"Saying so,yuzu searched for her brother's reatsu . it was in his room."He was in his room, abarai nii"

"won't he come down to eat? Man,call him already. I am starving to death"

" You know he will eat in his room. He stopped eating with us "said yuzu, her voice a tad lower,tinted with sadness

"Won't he change? Just how many years is he going to brood like that?"Sighing deeply, renji continued, his voice low and smooth "I know, it was hard. .. but how long is he going to be like this? What if she never showed up? It is killing me to see him so lifeless. If rukia sees him like this she would punch him right in his face for being such a pathetic fool"

Abarai nii, she's alive. Just wait for some more time ...we're sorry abarai nii, ichi nii. ..

.

"it's really waste of time. I couldn't find a single book regarding soul society's history. .all of them were books from 5,000 years .. and I still couldn't find Aizen's or orihime's name.. nor ichigo's or kuchiki-san's... should I approach it in a different way. ..." ishida tried to think of a way to know the reason. .. aizen is not only waiting for vengeance. ... he needs something more. .apparently kuchiki-san has something worth with her.. is it her yet to recover power? What is it? There was something missing. ..

At first ishida pondered over the thought of meeting kuchiki byakuya and request his permission to the kuchiki clan library. He was sure that any kind of book regarding the history of soul society would be there. . But reading the books written by those lousy nobles. .. why would they write something against them? They would probably blame everything on the shihoin clan. The book may contain partial truth, which is far more dangerous than a complete false. ... the same goes with shihoin clan ..they would blame the kuchiki clan. .

Ishida rubbed his temples . this isn't getting anywhere sighing, he reached to place the book, the most ancient book available in the library back in its rack. Suddenly, a page, from the same book, due to the worn out binding came out and fell down. Groaning,ishida climbed down the ladder and took the page in his hands. The page was worn out. It was a blank page. Someone might have put in the book absentmindedly,thought ishida .but he was surprised to find something on the other side of paper. It read,

The Black sun and the white moon – a legend -invisible -kidou

Confused, uryu put the book in its place and secured the paper in his pocket. Maybe he could ask tessai -san about this. He was the head of kidou corps after all

.

"Abarai nii, where is tatsuki nee?"

"she headed of to see orihime " both twins stiffened at the name, which was unnoticed by the red head as he was busy in stuffing food into his mouth. He was just about to finish the bowl, when a fist collided with his head, sending him off the chair.

"You idiot! You left in the middle of seireitei! Just to come and free load here?" there stood an angry tatsuki, glaring at her so called husband

"You said you will head off to Orihime's, now why are you angry at me "replied renji, nursing the sore spot

"Idiot, I told you to come with me. But you never paid attention to my words "

"che, why do I want to waste my time by hearing your girly chit chat "said renji dismissing the glare tatsuki sent him.

Pulling by the collar of his captain's robe, tatsuki leaned over to his ear, "next time you ignore me abarai, you are going to take your punishment in a different set of environment "whispered tatsuki, her voice husky.

Renji gulped at the voice. He very well know her intention. He could here the snickers in the background ...

Tatsuki released his collar and turned towards the twins. "hey do you know where orihime was? She wasn't there in her captain's quarters. Do you have any idea where she was? I tried to detect her reatsu, but it seems that as if she was hiding it. . I don't know why she was doing it " said a frustrated tatsuki

Yuzu and karin know where exactly was inoue, sorry shihoin, but they decided to play along

"May be she was patrolling the outskirts of rukongi, tatsuki nee. She might have suppressed her reatsu afraid that she would draw attention of the hollows "

Tatsuki relaxed at karin's words. She know orihime was far more capable . But she still couldn't forget the days when she felt orihime as her responsibility. Protected her like sister. But after getting to soul society, she drifted far off from her...

Sighing deeply, tatsuki bid good bye to yuzu, karin, dragging renji out.

"what up with you? "asked renji finding tatsuki silent. Seriously, something is wrong with her. She's dare to say.. sad about something. Sighing pulled her into a hug. Something was bugging her . tatsuki returned the hug. It's no use hiding from him.. he can read her like an open book. ..

Pulling back from hug, he lightly pecked her forehead. She need some time to get back to her normal self

" go back to home, I wanted to meet kuchiki taicho. I'll come back with in an hour. Take some rest "Tatsuki nodded, too lost in thought .. before leaving ,she lightly pecked his lips..renji returned the kiss and bid her good bye heading towards the kuchiki manor ...

Kuchiki manor

.

Lunch was served within room for rukia. She dismissed servants. She wanted to have some miso soup,but she couldn't find it in her tray. Resigning that she must have to cook it herself rather than to ask servants, she started to search for the kitchen wandering along the corridors ..nii-sama would kill her if he knows what she was upto... he told her not to step out..lost in her thought she collided with some one ...

"I am sorry -.."Rukia stopped her apologies mid line as she stared at the person infront of her. ...

.

Renji shunpoed to kuchiki manor .

He wanted to talk to kuchiki taicho about rukia. The last time they've searched for her was 2 years back. Of course, ichigo searched for her whenever he could.

He couldn't watch ichigo suffering like that. .

He was in his thoughts, rushing in the corridor, to meet byakuya when he collided with something. . Rather someone. .he looked down to apologise. ..and was greeted by amethyst orbs

.

This person. . He's ..

The pictures in her mind, were crystal clear,their time in rukongi, the death of their friends, their decision to become soul reapers, her adoption into the kuchiki clan, him abandoning her, her institution into gotei 13, kaein dono, her assignment to living world. .he's ...

"Renji. ..."

Renji couldn't understand, was he dreaming, hallucinating? Was she really rukia?

.

"Rukia? Is that you? "

. She remembered her past... a part of it. .she remembered renji. Her dear friend ..

Rukia. .his best friend, ichigo 's life is alive. ..

Rukia was unable to breath. . Renji was hugging the living day lights out of her.

"renji, calm down. .I am not going anywhere. ."

Tearing up like a lost child .. renji released rukia from his grasp. "Rukia you are alive? I am very happy. ..you know everyone are waiting for you...me,kuchiki taicho,tatsuki, yuzu, karin, isshin, ishida, chad,inoue. .."Renji couldn't stop gushing over. .

"Renji, stop crying like a kid "said rukia softly, reaching up to wipe his tears ..

"Why haven't you appeared earlier? Do you know how long we have been waiting for "

"I am sorry, renji. .. really i am sorry for making you people wait for that long. ."said rukia in a low voice, remembering how yuzu teared up infront of her... she felt awfully bad. . For making people wait for her, suffer, ...

"Never mind, you are here now. Alive! That's what it matters. If ichigo knows that you are alive, you know how he would be. . He would be ecstatic. That fool ! He became a life less log with you rukia! "

Rukia's mind started reeling up. . Ichigo. .. that name. ..

Tell me your name, shinigami. ...

.

It's not shinigami, it's kuchiki rukia. .

.

And my name is. ...

Ichigo kurosaki. ...

.

The world around her was spinning. .. she could here renji frantically calling her name. ..

Ichigo kurosaki. ..

Ichigo. ...

.

.

After 2 hrs of earful scolding from the squad 6 captain, renji made his way towards his home. It seemed that ichigo have to wait to receive his surprise ...

.

2hrs earlier. .

"Rukia. .. rukia. . Goddammit. . Rukia wake up.. "renji called to his childhood friend frantically, who was unconscious in his arms

"Abarai! What's going on here?"

"tai-taichou. . Rukia fainted. .she's not waking up. .." said renji ,sweat beads forming on his forehead

"I see, bring her to her cabin,she needed some rest. .it seemed that she tried remembering her past "

"Tried remembering her past? Taichou. . What are you telling? Rukia greeted me by my name, she knows me "

Rukia remembered renji...? Well, they grew together after all .. what do you expect? Majority of her memories before meeting the kozo were linked with renji. It would've been a surprise if she didn't remember him.

"This matter is not to be spoken in a place like this , abarai. A more secure place would do. Now, I would like to take my sister back"Saying so, the senbonzakura wielder drew back his sister from renji's arms and began walking to her room quietly. .renji following him. ..

.

"but taichou! You have hidden her enough. You know how ichigo was suffering. How could you do this to him "said renji, his tone alarmingly aggravating

"abarai, I am not telling that rukia will not meet him. You have seen what happened to her! She needs some rest. She'll be meeting him today after the party, after I make sure that she was perfectly alright . . As i have told you, we just found her yesterday. She couldn't remember her past. The only thing she remembered was her zanpactou name and kurosaki. She couldn't even remember his name! From what she have told me, all she could remember was her zanpactou,sode no shirayuki and so called orange haired boy. Eventually, she remembered me, but she couldn't remember events that happened in her life...

Now,could you understand why I maintained secrecy regarding her? Mention this to anyone abarai! I'll myself personally make sure that you end up in hell!"

"H-hai, kuchiki taichou "

.

Rukia woke up from her sleep... she could feel her head throbing lightly. ..

"Rukia, how are you feeling? "

Rukia could see isshin shiba examining her.

"I am fine isshin sama, but my head is lightly throbing "

Smiling gently, isshin patted her head. "Take care of yourself rukia, don't think too much. Everything will fall into place. If you don't mind, may I ask you up to how far have you remembered your past life? "

"yes, I remembered my life in rukongi ,my adoption into the clan, kaein dono's death ,and my assignment to the living world. .."

Nodding his appreciation, isshin continued, "don't work yourself too much! Take some rest. It would be nice to see you at the party in the evening. But considering your health condition, I forbid it "

If she couldn't go to the party then she couldn't meet the person she'd promised to come back. .what she should do now?

"Shiba-sama, I perfectly fine. I would like to meet my friends. They've been waiting for me "

"MY DEAR THIRD DAUGHTER, CALL ME OTOU SAN! PLEASE "wailed isshin

"Hai otou-sama, but can I attend the event? I've kept my friends waiting for so long that I feel guilty for making them wait "

"You mean the orange haired boy?"said byakuya in an amused tone

Rukia flushed pink at the mention of the boy. When was her nii-sama so casual with her? From what she remembered he was always so distant with her. But now, he was treating her like his own sister. Maybe, he missed her? Time could sure bring changes in people. .. but what happened after she went on a mission?

She still couldn't remember when she met karin and isshin-san...

earing her thoughts, she answered here nii-sama "H-hai, nii-sama, I -would li-ke to -meet him- as well " she stuttered, her face still pink.

Isshin laughed at her awkwardness. You will soon meet him rukia chan.

"Alright, If you wanted to meet him,then I could arrange a meeting, privately. I couldn't let you meet everyone of your friends because it would cause too much of trouble for you head. What do you say?"he winked at her.

She know that her face turned pretty pink. Meeting privately? But before she could answer, her brother saved her from embarrassing herself once more

"It was ok with me. "

Every fibre in her body twisted with anticipation and something more she couldn't fathom...

but, what if he doesn't want to meet her?could she handle that? She could hear her heart tear up at the thought itself. ..

Who is this person whose mere mention itself was making her blush? Normally, she was not the type to blush ...

.

"Isshin, do you think seeing ichigo would bring back her rest of memories? "

"Maybe, byakuya, those two are most important persons in her life. ..rest of her memories were tied to she could remember by meeting him.."

.

Shihoin estate

"Lady orihimae , we were expecting a great things from you. We hope you won't dissappoint us "

"definitely , aiko-sama. I would never tarnish the name of shihoin clan. It was unbecoming of me as a shihoin and I am not going to stoop down. My sword would never accept such behavior, given her previous wielder was the definition of righteousness, Grace and beauty. ."

All the elders present gave an approving nod

" my,Lady orihime, you were induced into the clan just a day ago. But I must appreciate your effort, that you act and sound like one of us "

" thank you for your compliment,hitomi-sama"

"Lady orihime, from today onwards you will be addressed as lady shihoin,based on your zanpacto, o one of the most powerful one, weilded by our great ancestor, the shihoin hime, you will be henceforth given the same respect, treated as one of us. "said ryotaro shihoin, the most eldest of the clan.

Bowing her head low in respect, orihime felt herself happy for rejoining her clan..

"Raise yourself, shihoin hime, we have to discuss an important matter with you"

Raising herself , she made her way towards the seat offered to her near the elders. ..

"You are an asset to our clan, shihoin hime, you should've known that today,shiba clan would rise to noble status, making it the most powerful clan with 2 captains and 2 vice captains in gotei 13. As a fellow noble clans, it would be prosperous to hold an amicable relationship with the shiba clan. This would be a political alliance through marriage . So we wanted to voice a marriage proposal to the heir of shiba clan, ichigo shiba kurosaki. Given, your relationship with the shiba prince, we thought that it would be best to choose you as candidate for the marriage proposal . We would like to know your concern over the matter "

Wow! Now a perfect chance! A marriage proposal from the shihoins. Who in their right mind would reject it? Well even if ichigo wouldn't support it, he could be convinced .. maybe by his father ..or by the girls. .. there was no chance that they would have remembered the past.. and kuchiki never showed up these 200 years.. . And they would be glad that there was someone to take care of ichigo ... well, if they were unwilling too.. then she would think of another plan ..

In this life time ,

You will be mine,

Shiba -sama.

.

" I am glad that you asked for my concern over this matter, ryotaro-sama, and I would be honoured to represent the shihoin clan "

"well,then. Give anything in your power to make this work .you have our blessings. You may return to manor that we have provided you and make your preparations "

Bowing deeply again, orihime made it of the room

.

"is everything to your liking, shihoin hime?"

"Yes, ryotaro, I thank you for every thing. With lady yorouichi strongly opposing my induction in to the clan. I was quite afraid that would've turned out differently than I've planned. It seemed that even she can't oppose your word "

"Lady yorouichi was never fit for command. We,the elders never liked the way she delt with the clan. It was over 400 years , she couldn't oppose , her influence was lost when she went into exile with kisuke urahara. Now ,she was nothing. We took away the power of making decisions from her. "

"You have done a good job back there ryotaro. "

"You were the one who gifted me this long ,precious life, shihoin hime ... I would do anything in my power for you. "

"good, now get back to your work . Knowing lady yorouichi, she won't take this easily. She could not remember her past. I was sure about it. But she was extremely protective of shiba-sama, and she wanted him to marry the kuchiki hime "

"But, shihoin hime, I found that she was dead after the quincy war!"

"Ah! Yes, she died. . It was after that I remembered my past. Before she died, she promised shiba sama that she would return. . And he was waiting for her. .."

oOrihime's calm demeanour changed into rage ..

"He was destined to be with me ryotaro! You know that too! She plummeted into the middle of us, from nowhere, snatching him from me. ..

Now, this time, I am not letting him go away from me ,again. . Even if he doesn't like it. .. soon, he would learn that he was meant to be with me. ..

I am not going to give up on him, ryotaro. Even if it meant going as far as Killing the kuchiki hime "

Orihime brought her angry reatsu under control, seeing ryotaro flinch under her reatsu

Recovering from Orihime's reatsu strike, ryotaro assured the shihoin hime

"Don't worry about it shihoin hime. I assure you that this marriage proposal was going to be success. "

"yes, I wanted it to work. ."said shihoin orihime , the gentle smile on her face turning into a sinister smirk as soon as ryotaro stepped out of her room

You are mine, shiba -sama. ..

.

Kuchiki manor

.

"Rukia, the maids are here to get you ready, don't hesitate to ask me if you want anything "

"Nii-sama, as I am not going to attend the party, I'd wish to wear a simple kimono. It would make it easy for me and it would be comfortable "

"Whatever you wish for, the maids here would show you the kimonos made for you. . You can choose whatever you like "

" Hai, Arigato nii-sama. "

Shiba manor

.

"Yuzu, stop it already, you are overdoing my make up! I just asked your opinion on my choice of kimono for God's sake! Now, you are making regret my request by going overboard. When toshiro sees me,I am sure that he wouldn't even recognise me! "Karin huffed in irritation

" Oh shuttup karin !I am sure that toshiro will appreciate my affort. Ask him to thank me if he finds difficult to take his hands off you today "

"Yeah, whatever "

.

Ichigo was standing in his room . ..

Today, shiba clan would be reinstated as one of the four great noble clans. ..

A knock to his door brought him back to his senses

" ichigo, it was me "isshin calmly stated, standing on the outside of the door .

"oyaji, come in. "

"I need to talk with you about something "

Turning towards his father, the male shinigami crossed the room and stood infront of his father

"what is it? "

Taking in deep breath, isshin started, "ichigo, whatever I am saying, please, promise me you would listen carefully. Until I finish, don't interrupt me. Is that clear? "

Ichigo pondered for a moment. If his oyaji was this serious, then the topic was worth hearing.

"Alright "

"ichigo, today, shiba clan would be reinstated as one of the four great noble clans. . As per the family elders request, I've choosen you as the head of the clan ." isshin waited for his son's response

"are there any rules for being the head, oyaji? "

"Not many, you should look after the clan's official matters , maintain good relations with the other noble clans, and. ."isshin hesitated to continue. ..

"and..."

" You need to marry and produce a heir "

Ichigo's reatsu flared with the last words..

"ichigo, calm down. This is why I asked you to listen till the end. ."isshin stated calmly. ..

Bringing his reatsu into control,ichigo sighed deeply "Alright, continue "

"They won't force you into the marriage, ichigo .you can take as much time as you wish. Until rukia returned.

But there was another thing. There would be marriage proposals from noble clans. . Given that you are of marital age and a war hero,not to mention that you are a captain in gotei 13 and now becoming the head of one of the oldest noble clan... there would be numerous proposals from various noble clans. If they were small ones, then even if you reject, they won't take it seriously.

But, yorouichi informed me that shihoin clan is putting forward a marriage proposal . Believe me, if you are going to reject their proposal without a proper reason, then the relationship between the two clans would be strained. Not to mention that shihoin clan holds authority over the stealth force.

Believe me ichigo, you don't even know the consequences of angering them..

So, don't be brash and pretend considering their proposal. Do you understand? "

Ichigo thought over for a minute

"OK, but won't leading them on false promise damage the amicable relationship with the clan?"

" You idiot! Your pretty brain isn't working! I've said you to tell them that you would consider the idea. Don't go accepting the proposal. Buy us some time so that we could give a valid reason for rejecting their proposal "

"OK ,now what valid reason are you going to give them?"Said ichigo, sarcasm dripping in his voice

" there would be none, until there was a proposal equal to that of shihoin clan. I mean, it should be either from the kasumiouji clan or the kuchiki clan. Hope that you would get proposals from one of these clans "

"dad,I am not marrying anyone else other than rukia. She said she would come. .. please dad, don't push me into this " ichigo's saddened gaze broke Isshin's heart.

.. I am sorry my son, for not telling about rukia. ...

Isshin squeezed his son's shoulder gently,"ichigo, I would never force you to marry some one other than my third daughter. It's just that I am warning you ahead so that you won't go bankai on their asses as soon as they voiced the marriage proposals. .. just ... try to be patient, for the clan's sake."

Ichigo looked his father in eye. . All he could see was care, gentleness and trust. He was sure that the goat face was not acting. ... he could see it. .even that isshin missed rukia. ..

Come back, you stupid midget! You plummeted into my life , made me the person who I am, made me love you unconditionally, left me abruptly. ..

Come back! Stupid midget! Plummet into my life once again. .. fill it with light and liveliness. ..

.

.

Shiba manor.

That evening. .

In the large meeting hall of the shibas

Isshin shiba greeted the guests to their seats, and started with his introduction speech. .

"respected ones, I take in immense pleasure to announce that Shiba clan is getting reinstated as one of the four great noble clans " a loud applause reverbated through out the auditorium

Isshin waited for the applause to die down. ..

"I am glad that you are here to witness the event. Now,I request kyoraku soutaichou to come up and declare our raise as one of the great noble clan "

Kyoraku made his way towards the podium. ..

"I here by announce,by the order of central 46, that from this onwards, shiba clan would be one of the four great noble clans. Congratulations " another round of applause filled the hall...

" As the head of the re in stated clan, I shall present you my son, ichigo shiba kurosaki..."

The doors of the auditorium opened, revealing a handsome young man in his twenties, his hair orange in colour, walking proudly with a grace that put kuchiki byakuya to shame. His dark green haori, showing the shiba crest on the back, weaved in silver. Every one in the room fell silent, clearly smitten by the boy's authoritative aura. ..

Ichigo made his way towards the podium. ..

" respected ones, I am happy to announce that shiba clan is now one among the four great noble houses of the soul society. Also, I promise that I would live upto my expectations as clan head.."

The applause followed his speech, annoying the hell out of ichigo. .. deal with it! This is how it works here. ...

.

Later at the party

Ichigo was feeling it difficult to keep a straight face as he encountered every marriage proposal. . Damn these idiots. ..

But he felt safe as neither of the other three noble clans of the four ones voiced their proposals. .

He was sure that kuchiki clan would not put for any marriage proposal. Byakuya knows his condition. . So he would never do that

From kasumiouji clan, he could request lurichiyo and shu to get hold of the matter

But from the shihoin clan, he know that he couldn't escape it. .even if yorouichi was there. ..

His musings were brought to halt, as isshin placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him.

"ichigo, meet ryotaro shihoin, the oldest member of the soul society, and most influential elder of the shihoin clan "Ichigo didn't miss the look in his father's eyes. . Be careful, it said. ..

Ichigo bowed to him, earning the same thing from the elder infront of him

"It's nice to meet you ryotaro -sama, I hope that everything here is upto your expectations "

"Oh, yes. Shiba -sama, I must say that you are the life of the party. .. it seems that there are many marriage proposals from other clans, but don't you think that a great noble clan like yours would like to form alliance with the noble clan equal of your status? "

Oh shit! No.. ichigo knows where this topic is going

"ah! Yes. ."He tried to smile politely but failed miserably

"then let me tell you shiba-sama, that we would like to form an alliance with you, through marriage."

"Well!it was really a good thought. Uniting our clans through marriage would be beneficial. Now whom do you choose in our clan to voice out your marriage proposal " Damn this noble crap! Ichigo mentally thought. ..

"we would like to choose you for our marriage proposal, shiba -sama, considering that you are the head, it would do us good to choose you to voice out our marriage proposal "

"Very well, I shall try to consider it... " seething inwardly, ichigo chanted in his mind not to go bankai. ..although his face showed no emotion

" shiba -sama, it would be really good if you accepted our marriage proposal, seeing that other two clans didn't voice out their proposal, it would only be fair that you accept our proposal ."

"I'd beg to differ ryotaro -sama"said a voice behind, releaving ichigo from his tension

"ah! Byakuya-sama, it is really good to see you. . What were you telling before, I couldn't quite make it "

This fucking old croon...ichigo was mentally devising ways to kill the old bastard

"It's nothing, ryotaro -sama, it was good seeing you. Anyway, I've got here to voice out the marriage proposal from my clan "

Behind byakuya, ichigo froze, hearing the news. .. he looked at byakuya, his eyes pleading. .. don't do this to me byakuya. .. you know how it feels. ..

Without reacting to ichigo's plea, byakuya continued,"we would like to form an alliance with you, kurosaki. You could meet your intended if you wanted to see her and voice out your final opinion ,whether you would take up the marriage proposal of the shihoin clan or kuchiki clan "

Ichigo wanted to yell at byakuya. . But something in the eyes of the said clan leader meant differently. . Is he just bringing up this proposal to protect him?

"Ichigo , just go and meet her "said isshin, unable to hide his happiness that byakuya arrived at correct time

Ichigo don't know what was going around him. ... but it was better being in company of an unknown person rather than listening to the endless marriage proposals. .

Thinking so,he made his way to meet his intended. .a servant showing him the way

.

"Is this the room she is? "Ichigo questioned the servant

"yes, shiba-sama"

"You may go now "hearing this,the servant bowed and started walking away.

Ichigo opened the door, and found a girl standing near the window. .. he couldn't sense any reatsu from her. .

Closing the door, he turned his back towards the girl

"look, I don't know who you are. But I know that you are one of the kuchiki. I 8don't know with what intention byakuya brought you here, but I am not interested in marrying you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I am so-" he turned, ...but whatever apologies he was about to say, stopped. ...

The amethyst orbs that he endlessly fell in love with are staring back at him. ...

.

Rukia wanted to tell her brother that she was fine and wanted to attend the party. . But he didn't want any of her explanations. ...

And so,she was here, dressed in a purple kimono with silver thread workings, her hair held by the ornaments, showing her elegant neck. She forbade the maids to put heavy make up on her ..

Her heart started beating rapidly as the doors opened behind her. She turned to see the person. .. her heart beat increased hundred fold as she saw orange hair. ..but...

why was the man turned away from her?

He started blabbering something that she couldn't understand. By the time she'd reached across the room,every step taking near to her destiny. .. the man was apologising her. ..and he turned towards her. ..

Every thing around them stopped as amethyst orbs met hazel eyes one more time. ...

.

Ichigo was afraid ...he was afraid to touch her, as if she would dissappear into thin smoke .

He wanted to think it was real. But what if it was a hallucination,again?

.

Everything in her mind were moving fast. .like a fast forwarded video. ...it was as if the restriction to her memories was at last removed. ..it was then she understood. .. it was this person that was key for her existence. .. the images in her brain started appearing clearly. ..

 **.**

 **Tell me your name, shinigami. ..**

 **.**

 **It's not shinigami, it's kuchiki rukia.**

 **.**

 **And my name is, ichigo kurosaki. ..**

 **.**

 **Yo midget!**

 **.**

 **Rukia, I've come to get you out of here..**

 **.**

 **Yo!**

 **.**

 **From this minute, all your opinions are rejected! You got that?**

 **.**

 **You've stopped the rain, rukia. ...**

 **.**

 **That's the kind of man you have been in my heart,ichigo!**

 **.**

 **Good bye , rukia. ..**

 **.**

 **He could never change my past ... the past one that had memories of you. . No one could ever fill your place in my life, rukia. ...**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru , ichigo. ...**

 **.**

 **Watashi mo aishiteru yo, rukia**

 **.**

 **Promise me. ...**

 **.**

 **I promise**

 **.**

 **I believe you**

 **.**

 **Sayonara. ...**

 **.**

 **Ichigo. ...**

Ichigo... the man who changed her world ,whom she was in love unconditionally and irrevocably,whom she promised she would return. .. was standing in front of her. ...

She stared straight into his eyes, she could find loneliness, longing, fear, ...

She tiptoed, and cupped his cheek gently...

" I promised, didn't I? I promised that I would come back for you "

"You are here, infront of me. ..?you are not a hallucination? "he choked out ,his hands shaking as he cupped her cheek ...

Tears welled up in her eyes. ..she couldn't take it. .. the pure guilt of making him wait for her. . How selfish of her. ... and he waited for her. .. he still couldn't believe that it was her. ..

"I am here, ichigo ..really. . "she said tears rolling down her cheek freely. ..

No. .. she's not going to cry. .infront of him... ever. ..

This was rukia. ..really rukia. ..she came back for him. ..

Ichigo closed the distance between them, his mouth finding hers, tasting her lips ... it was her. . It was his rukia. ...He could taste the saltiness on her lips. . ..

nipping her lowerlip tenderly ,he moved to kiss her every tear. ..swearing to himself that he would never in his life see those tears again. .never let her cry. ...

When she stopped crying, he moved back to her lips. .she parted her lips, giving him permission into her mouth. . He invaded her mouth, caressing her tongue with his, taking in her taste to remember it for eternity. .. pouring out his emotion into her soul. ..every unspoken fear layed down to see... every unspoken emotion communicated. ..

He didn't wanted to stop kissing her , neither of them does. ..

The pair broke the kiss for much needed air. ..

Ichigo lifted her by her waist, resting his forehead to hers. ..

" **aishiteru, rukia. .."**

Smiling gently, she looked into those molten ambers she loved most

" **Watashi mo aishiteru yo, ichigo"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Guys, how was that? I am not good at writing about the speeches at meetings ... so I reduced ichigo's speech at the clan reinstation meeting. .. also, I promise that I would post next update as soon as possible. .. I'll try my level best to do that. .also please review, it means a lot to me. ..**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	9. The intended one

**Hey guys! I am happy that I am being able to update this fast .just got another idea to start a different story, probably an ichiruki fanfic . .. maybe i could start it in the next week...But now,my sole concentration lies on this story**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

" **Aishiteru, rukia "**

 **.**

" **Watashi mo aishiteru yo, ichigo "**

As soon as the words left her lips, they were captured again by another pair of warm,desperate ones that were soft against her own,their owner giving her a soul searing kiss. ...

"Promise me, you would never leave me again like that " he murmured against her luscious lips

" baka! I came back, didn't I? "she murmured her own reply against his agonisingly soft lips ...

"OH MASAKI! OUR SON BECAME A MAN! !" shouted an ecstatic isshin breaking his way through the door

The duo broke from their kiss, and jumped apart, clearly embarrassed. Ichigo, being more annoyed that embarrassed. He hid rukia behind him and stepped aside, avoiding his father's bear hug. ..

Isshin pouted at his son's behaviour. ... but he let his facade slip away and his face showed what of content and pure happiness

"Okaeri, rukia "

Coming out from ichigo's protective stance, rukia made her way towards isshin... Hugging him, she replied ,"tadaima, otou-sama "

Kissing her hair softly and patting her back, isshin let go of rukia and turned towards his son. Slowly he made his way towards his son and gave him a hug, that reflected his fatherly love. Ichigo returned the hug with as much fervour.

"protect her with your life ichigo "

"I will "

Rukia never failed to notice the burning desire to protect in those molten ambers. Which sent shivers down her spine.

"Ichigo, you have to go. Outside, they are waiting for you " rukia spoke

Turning towards her, he asked her "won't you want to come with me, there? All the members from gotei 13 will be there " he smiled crookedly

And that little act made her insides into a gooey mess. .

Quickly averting her thoughts,she replied "ichigo, I would love to meet them. But not now "

He frowned "rukia. ..is everything ok? Are you-"

"baka, stop worrying. I am fine. . It's just that i need time to rest,so that I can recollect everything "

"What does that mean? Don't you remember everything? "He asked her

"Not exactly. I'll tell you when you get back here after you have finished the clan business. Got it ?" She replied

" my dear son, I know that you have been waiting for past 200 years for this day. But we've guests outside. They would be dissappointed if their host didn't pay them attention "isshin replied, his voice humered

"Che,as if I would mind them"

" don't worry about it, otou-sama . I'll kick him out with in secs"said rukia, her eyes shining with mirth

"THAT'S MY THIRD DAUGHTER! "giving a thumbs up to rukia, he left the room.

Scowling at his father's interruption, he muttered,

"damn old man. Always disturbing in my –" his rantings were cut off as a pair of soft lips attacked his, relentlessly . Ichigo soon melted into the kiss. God, he missed her. He missed her like crazy. All these 200 years he was just a lifeless log with out her.. yes, kurosaki ichigo was nothing without his other half ... he he missed her terribly ...missed his ray of light. ..he missed his moon ...

The moon he loved with everything he had. ..the one who stopped the in his heart. ..

She missed him. Missed the way his monstrous ,yet comforting reatsu surrounding hers, like engulfing her, shielding her ,protecting her. ..

He lifted up her to his height, holding her waist with one hand, while the other hand, cradled her jaw, angling her jaw so that he could get better access to her sweet cavern.

Her lips left his for the much needed air. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he inhaled her heavenly scent. Often he dreamt of this moment. Placing a soft kiss to her delicate neck ,he murmured against her delicate neck,

"Okaeri, rukia "

"tadaima "she whispered breathlessly ...

Placing her gently down, he cupped her cheek "I'll be right back, love. Wait for me here "

she took his hand and placed a tender kiss into his palm " I wanted to rest. Will you take me to your room?" Doe like amethysts looked into warm hazels. ..

Rukia was caught by surprise when two strong arms lifted her in bridal style.

"Ichigo!"she squeaked

Chuckling lightly, he made his way towards his room. Rukia circled her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him .smiling, he brought his head down and nuzzled his nose with hers . ..."You know, I really don't want to go outside " he replied

" but you should. You should go out there. You the heir of shiba clan now. Probably shiba prince"

"Nah, I am not the heir.." He smirked. .he wanted to watch her reaction now. ..

Rukia visibly frowned. ..from what she could recollect, ichigo is the only son to isshin and there are no males to be named as heir, apart from ganju. .

" but...you are the only son of the clan head. ."rukia voiced out her confusion

Smirking arrogantly , ichigo replied "I said I am not a heir. . Oyaji instituted me as clan head "

Rukia hung her mouth open. ..

Recovering quickly, she smirked,

"well, the members of shiba clan are to be pitied. .they have to put up with your antics for a while "

He tightened his hold on her,glaring at her playfully...

By then, they have reached his room. Closing the door behind him,he made his way towards the bed...

"You know, I could perfectly walk. Put me down " rukia spoke.

Smirking, he placed her on the bed. ...Hovering over her , his hot breath fanned her neck and face,raising goose bumps across her ivory skin.

Instinctively, she leaned into bed .He immediately leaned in,effectively closing the visible gap, trapping her,his hands pinning hers , his face barely an inch apart hers ..

" They have to put up with me for only a while", brushing his lips to hers, he continued " but you've to put up with me for an eternity. Are you ready for that?last chance to back of " he whispered huskily

"Kuchikis never back down ". She said breathlessly ,dying to experience his sweet lips on hers., her stare drifted from his lips to those molten ambers that held love,desire ,passion. ..

Whatever coherent thought left, was forgotten in an instant as he attacked her elegant neck, with his sinful lips. .

" i-ich-go.. "

The way she said his name ,sent jolts of electricity through his body, urging him to continue whatever he is doing...

Her whole body was like on fire . All she could do was close her eyes and enjoy the feelings that are being awakened by his sinful lips ...

This fire between them, it was only pure love that he bored for this woman, who meant every thing for him.. a place no one could replace in his heart. .

He moved his lips in agonisingly slow motion from her neck back to her lips,.kissing her with all the love He had in every fibre of his being. ..

"You -have -busi-ness to-take -care-of"she managed to whisper, panting for after he pulled away from her,briefly. ...

"It can wait "he said , leaning down again to capture her lips

Putting a finger to restrain his sweet lips attacking hers, she replied "go get that sorted out first"

He doesn't want to leave her. But what she said is correct. He need to concentrate on the clan's matters. . Sighing heavily, he pecked her forehead and made an effort to leave the room ...

.

"Well, we have heard that a new member was inducted into your clan. .precisely, a girl. Who was it?" shihoin ryotaro was irritating byakuya kuchiki to the core

"'I believe it to be personal. Clan's personal affairs are not to be discussed openly " damn. He made a mistake by announcing it. Good thing that he didn't mention Rukia's name...

Ryotaro scoffs "since when does new induction in to the clan a personal thing ? When you adopted you sister, you held a party similar to the ongoing one to announce her newly acquired status. "

Evidently byakuya kuchiki was hiding something ..could it be anything related to the kuchiki princess?

Was she reincarnated again? Is byakuya protecting her?

But why would he protect her? Clearly, he do not remember the past.

There was no way to escape the shihoin hime's spell. ...

"As i said earlier, It requires none of your concern ." Byakuya 's cold stare stopped ryotaro from pushing it too far...

Interesting. .. he should speak about this issue with shihoino hime. ...

"well. If you say so . So, whose name have you put forward in the wedding contract? "

Who that might be? Could it be the new girl in his clan? But from what his source had informed him, they haven't seen her face even. ..byakuya haven't mentioned her name to them either. ..he merely notified them about the development. ... how utterly disgraceful...

Did he just bring a street rat again, just to offer a marriage proposal to shiba?

Why would he do that ? Also he had heard that he was adopting that girl as his sister..

Why have you gone that far. .byakuya? It would be ridiculous to think that you went through this for a common girl you have no connection with. .

I must speak to shihoin hime as soon as possible. ...

Byakuya didn't get to answer the question asked by ryotaro shihoin.

"Shihoin -sama, my son was on his way, I apologise on his behalf. As soon as he was here, he would talk to his intended from the shihoin clan " shiba isshin knows the correct time to intercede in. He was clan head in the past for nothing.

"it is good to know that he would consider our offer . I am sure that he would choose her. " Looking at byakuya, ryotaro continued "after all, why would he choose someone over one of the most powerful clan? "

How dare he mock him? You will eat your words, ryotaro...

Someone cleared their throat. ..

" forgive my tardiness, shihoin sama. I would like to talk to my intended from shihoin clan as well"

Ichigo inwardly sulked. ... damn. ..I haven't put this much of act anytime in my entire life. .

Ryotaro beamed at ichigo. "sure, shiba -sama. She was on her way ,she wanted to meet you privately".

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He just wanted to finish this and get back to his room and spend time with his midget. .. what's with these elders ? He just wanted to tell ryotaro that he have already choosen his bride long ago,and she was resting in his room,on his bed. But that old goat..his hateful father told him not to utter a word about rukia . If his father's reasoning wasn't correct, he would have had his way...

15 minutes ago. ...

Well . he didn't want to leave her. But he had business in hand . He already missed her warm body against his... Her pale smooth skin against his lips...Her agonisingly soft supple lips against his own. He just wanted to go back to his room and kiss her senlessly. ..

Damn. ..he missed her already. ..

She was ,surely the death of him...

Sighing, he began to move along the corridors only to bump into his father

"Owwwww. . What the fuck! Old man, can't you watch while you walk"

Smiling mischievously, "now,who was thinking about the kiss given to their lover and sighing dreamily? "

At that moment, ichigo's face turned beet red .damn old man...

Isshin was amused at his son's embarrassment. Oh how entertaining it was! Almost after turning emotionless for 200 years, It warmed his heart in inexplainable ways to watch his son's face turning lively again. He didn't want to take away this from his son . But he couldn't tell him truth.

How could he tell him? Would he believe it? Isshin doubted that. Though ichigo never harboured romantic feelings towards orihime,ichigo treated her as one of his sisters in this life. How could he tell him that one of his nakama is going to kill the love of his life ?

If Rukia's existence was known to orihime, she would try to harm her in one way or the other .even though they were friends before.

That fact diidn't change anything in their past life...

Please don't let it repeat it again. ...

"-ji. .oyaji. ...OLD MAN. ..." What's with him? He never spaced out. There was only one way to get him out of this. ...

*WHAK * "owwww..."

Nursing the sore spot, isshin muttered "that was uncalled for "

"What do you expect? You have been spacing out,like for almost 5 min " replied ichigo

"Ah, about that,listen ichigo. .don't mention about rukia to anyone. She was still recovering her memories and she needed time. Got it? "Isshin's tone was uncharacteristically serious

Well, this was unexpected. If his goofy father was serious, then he meant business

"Yeah, but -"

"No buts, do as I say for this one time, this is for the sake of rukia. "

Whatever he wanted to say, ended with that last sentence.

"Alright "

.

"Well, she wanted you to meet her at a particular spot,shiba-sama. My servant would help in giving directions" Ichigo was brought back from his train of thought by ryotaro.

"Well, my son has other things to take care of,ryotaro-sama,. I hope that this would be a small meeting which would not consume too much of time. After all, if he chose her as his wife ,he would be courting her. " isshin responded to ryotaro's request. His voice unwaveringly strong.

"Of course , it would be a small meeting, just like the one with the intended one from kuchiki clan "ryotaro retorted.

What's the deal with this man?

Before ichigo could react, isshin placed a hand on his son's shoulder, bringing his attention to him.

"Ichigo,go meet your intended from the shihoin clan. " isshin declared, his voice serious.

Nodding to his father, ichigo moved, with servant leading him the way ...

.

"Damn you, urahara. ... can't you pick up another person to carry on with this mission of yours? "

"Obviously not! urahara exclaimed in a dramatic manner. "You are the only one who could do this, uryu -kun. " he said in a singsang voice.

Sighing frustratedly, ishida replied "fine,what do I get out of this? " urahara opened his mouth to spout something witty. But whatever he decided to tell, stopped by seeing the look in ishida's eyes. He know that the young man ,even though claimed to have no romantic feelings remaining for his rikka wielding friend, still loved her with all his heart. It will be really difficult for him to perform this task... but they have no other choice...

"What is it that you want? "Urahara asked uryu

" nothing much. I wanted to know about particular kidou ... I hope you would assist me with that matter "

Urahara narrowed his eyes... after observing uryu for a few seconds,he sighed. ..

"Fine, you have my word "

"OK, as you have my word,back to the work in the hand "the captain of Squad 12 replied merrily, his whole demeanour turning a 360 degree

Uryu sweatdropped visibly..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, sorry for making this chapter short. .. but the next chapter would compensate for this one. I would like to thank all my readers and friends for their support. I've made this far with your next chapter is like heart to the story. I am already working on it and hopefully would post it soon. . Also please do reviews. There are ones that makes us keep on going. ..**

 **P.S -YOU CAN ALSO EXPECT ANOTHER STORY FROM ME, WHICH IS DIFFERENT IN ITS GENRE. BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT IT CONSISTS LOADS AND LOADS OF ICHIRUKINESS. THE NEW STORY WOULD BE RELEASED PARALLELLY ALONG WITH MY NEXT UPDATE**

 **love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	10. No one but her

Chapter -10

.

Ichigo was following the servant from shihoin clan. Damn, how far does he have to go ? Can't she meet him in the shiba manor? Just like rukia?

 **Rukia...**

She was really back. ... after 200 years. Unknowing to himself, a smile crept through his face.

He felt complete. . There was no gaping hole in his heart.

Finally,he would have a peaceful life with her. ...

For an eternity.

If anyone tried to disrupt that, he would make sure that they would be sent to hell. No one is going to tear midgie away from him.

He was so indulged in the thought that he failed to notice someone's presence on his back.

.

The servant who have been leading the path on, heared a muffled sound. Hesitantly, he turned back .

Clearing his throat, kurosaki ichigo spoke to him "How much distance should we travel? "

Bowing his head low,he replied "just a few minutes from here, shiba-dono "

"Alright then, lead the way "

Ichigo followed the servant, silently.

.

Shihoin orihime waited in her manor, her heart beating rapidly as the reatsu she knew very well made its way towards the estate she was living in .

She had orchestrated everything perfectly upto now. If shiba clan won't accept their marriage proposal, they knew how it would affect them.

But what she was going to say to him? She did not want him to see this as a political issue and marry her. She wanted to marry him out of love. But he would never do that. As long as kuchiki was in his heart ...

If only she would have known,if only she would have remembered her part earlier, before kuchiki rukia invaded ichigo kurosaki's life as human, she would have been married to him now ,out of love and would have been living a life she have dreamt. ...the one she deserved. ...

Damn you kuchiki. ... damn you to the deepest pit of hell. ..

Why do you always come in between me and him? By doing so you always put our friendship at stake .because of him, you always jeopardise our friendship.

But he was worth it. ...

He was worth the cost of your friendship with me. He was more than that. That was what it made me to fight for him. ..yearn for him...

I would always love kurosaki ichigo. ..with all my heart. ...

Her musings were brought to halt by a knock to her door ...

"Come in.."

The servant bowed deeply to her, "Shihoin -sama , your guest has arrived "

Taking in a deep breath, she ordered her servant "Please escort him to the tea room,I will be there in a minute "

"As you wish, shihoin-sama " said the servant bowing lowly. Saying so,the servant exited the room.

Looking herself in the mirror once again, she ran her fingers through her silky,red kimono that bore golden lily work ,the hem in golden colour,with shihoin clan crest on the obi,her long hair, set up in a half bun,with braids of auburn locks falling down her shoulders up to her waist. ...

For any man ,she would be the woman of their dreams ...

But sadly,the man of her dreams was not smitten by her beauty.

"I am coming for you, shiba-sama"

.

Her heart was beating a drum as she approached the tea room. What would his reaction be? Would he appreciate her appearance? No, he had never done that. He would be shocked. He would start questioning her. What answers does she have with her ? A single stare from him would crumble her wall of defence. .. but she was doing this ..all of this, just for him . to be with him. She will try her level best to convince him. Besides, this time, there would be no kuchiki fucking hime to drag his attention from her. ...Where he liked it or not, she will be forcing this on him... eventually he would come around. ..

You've left me with no choice shiba-sama. ...

.

At last, orihime reached her destiny. Then she saw him. .. he was wearing a dark green haori with the shiba emblem designed in silver over his black shihakusho. His unruly orange mane,which all the ladies swooned over,was softly waving as the cool air hit .he was standing in the balcony, his back towards her .

"Shiba-sama"

As he turned towards her,orihime felt her breath hitch . Even though she has seen that face countless times, she couldn't help but admire it everytime she saw it.

"o-orihime..? What are you doing here? He asked, the pose of utter shock on his face. ..

"Um. . I am your intended from shihoin clan , shiba-sama "

Ichigo's face turned from shock to utter disbelief

"Non sense, what are you talking about? Orihime? And what is this shiba-sama crap? You are not from shihoin clan. So how could you represent them...unless "

Ichigo's face showed a distinct expression of what they called realisation 9

"They adopted you?" he continued in a low dangerous voice "did they force you to do this, orihime?

Oh no, if he gets angry,he would never listen to her.

"Kurosaki-kun, please, let me explain, there was no force behind this action. It was a long story. Let's talk "

She could see his anger diminish...

he could hear the pleading in her voice, grudgingly, he sat down as she served the tea.

"so,what led you to this, orihime? " he asked, sipping the tea. .

"You know about my zanpactou, right? "

"I know it was a fire typed one, one of the most powerful one known to exist " he said

Slowly she began unsheathing her zanpactou. He observed her scabbard ... it was beautiful. .. it has fire flowers woven intricately . Hi no hana. ... the fire flower

" Kurosaki-kun,look at my zanpactou's hilt " orihime motioned him to look at her hilt

He looked at her sword's hilt, it's colour is similar that of a fire flower with diamonds on its hilt. Beneath it's handle, there was a square shaped symbol. It has four stars with a central diamond in which a crescent shaped moon . It was a shihoin clan crest.

By seeing his face, she know that he was confused .

Sighing ,she began telling him

"Kurosaki-kun, a long back, this sword belongs to infamous fire princess of the shihoin clan. I don't know, how hi no hana reached me ... she never mentioned anything about her past wielder. The shihoin clan members thought that I was her descendant, somehow. Also I don't have anyone here, so I thought, maybe ,

"so, that you may be a pawn in their political game ..."Ichigo finished.

"Kurosaki-kun, I –"

"Enough of it, orihime. I know that you were acting out of your duty. Please, don't do it. " his expression was of pained

"Kurosaki-kun , it was never an act of duty. " orihime flushed, her face becoming red.

Ichigo looked confused by her actions

" I've loved you for a long time, Kurosaki-kun, it was before kuchiki -san had given powers to you. I grew stronger to help you, our nakama. Along with my power, my feelings grew for you, endlessly. I am in love with you "

"inoue –"

"I know that you love kuchiki-san. But Kurosaki-kun, it takes a millennium for the soul to reincarnate again. Make no mistake, I wanted her to return back as much as you wanted to. I just wanted to help you "

Completed orihime,closing her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

"orihime, i cannot marry you. Whatever the circumstances might be. It's better to marry a complete stranger than to marry a woman whom I treat as one of my sister"

Orihime gasped at the revelation. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

It broke him to see her like that. He took a step front and wiped her tears." Please orihime, i love you like my sisters,as a nakama. But not like how I loved her. I can never love anyone other than her . I can never love you like her. I don't want to ruin your life by marrying you. You deserve better than. Please try to understand "

Saying so, he left the room without looking back. ...

Orihime began sobbing uncontrollably ...she know this would happen. But getting rejected straight on your face is one thing that a girl hoped never to experience ... she had experienced twice in her life. ..just because of one woman. .

"DAMN YOU KUCHIKI-HIME, DAMN YOU THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL "she shouted,until the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

.

He couldn't stay there, not when the love of his life, shared her feelings about his orange haired friend, thinking it was him.

He didn't know where he was. But before he could notice, he fell down on his fours, crying hard

It pained him to see her crying, literally begging him to marry her

It shattered his heart, as she, the innocent girl whom he came to love so much, who couldn't lie without a good cause, was lieing ,just to gain his orange haired friend attention. Yearning for his love. Longing for it, so much that she was in a way of committing something she never thought she would be doing it. At this rate, she might definitely kill kuchiki-san ...

His mind was reeling. . He could hear faint voice in his head,growing stronger as every second passed. .

 **No...,you could never let that happen. ..you promised your soul to protect her. .. you promised to protect kuchiki-hime. .**

Whom did he promise?

He shut his eyes tightly as that voice became more prominent, echoing in his mind.

A cane made its way to the back of his head. Suddenly, everything became a dark. ...

.

Sighing, kisuke carefully picked ishida from the ground.

I am sorry ishida-kun... please don't hate me for this. ...

.

Kisuke knew this was going to happen. Ishida would be emotionally wrecked. But they have no other choice. If ichigo was sent, he would have revealed that rukia was alive, as soon as orihime mentioned about her. He does not know her intentions. Never in his life would ichigo suspect orihime. Even though isshin warned him not to tell, there is a fair chance, no, perfect chance that he would tell inoue, if she brought up the topic.

That is why, he deviced this plan. ...

Sorry, uryu-kun , I couldn't risk her life. She was the linchpin to his heart. .. the to be spirit king. ...

Even you would do the same, if only you remembered your past life. You wouldn't get hurt like this. Shihoin-hime doesn't deserve you.

But sadly, this is the way how things will be. ... have been. .

45 minutes prior. .

"So, tell me now. What should I do?" ishida asked kisuke irritably

"nothing, uryu-kun. Just swallow this pill. By doing so your appearance will change to Kurosaki-kun. All his actions will be mimicked. His voice,reatsu, everything. You just have to go to Orihime's house and pretend to be ichigo,that's all!" he exclaimed in a dramatic manner. "

Sighing, uryu took the pill into his hand.

"Alright, but if you don't give what you promised earlier urahara, I'll kick your sorry ass"

"point taken" exclaimed the squad 12 captain dramatically.

.

Uryu woke up after a good 15 minutes . His head throbing. Damn that urahara

" do you have to hurt my head like that? " he glared at urahara

"well, it seemed the best option available ."

Uryu muttered a string of curses directed at urahara.

" now, uryu-kun, we need to reach shiba manor. "

" why there?"he asked, massaging his throbing head

"Because, ichigo won't be able to wake up upto tommorow and you need to take his place. Now let's get moving uryu-kun "

Ishida nodded, raising to follow kisuke . Straightening any wrinkles on his dress, he began walking towards his destiny.

.

Shiba manor

People representing various noble clans, along with gotei 13 captains and vice captains attended the party. All of them were waiting for ichigo to show up.

"Oy karin! Where the hell is that orange head? We have been waiting for him for past 15 minutes! "

"Calm down pineapple. You are shouting as if you have been waiting for hours "

Yeah, thought renji. I've had enough of his sulking from past 200 years. I am going to tell him that rukia is alive

Renji's thoughts were stopped in middle when a bell rang, signifying the arrival of the highest noble.

As a cue, ichigo *Ahem * ishida made his way, imitating ichigo kurosaki to the core, the bastard who was the cause for making his life miserable, yet his most cherished friend, even the Berry head never knew that. Scratch it. He needn't know about how he felt about him.

He heard the girls swooning over him. Sorry, his body. Kurosaki ichigo's.

He heard nobles praise him,for his poise, the way he carried himself. ..

Nobility my ass...

He had no other option.

He made his way towards his friends.

Renji wanted to talk to ichigo badly he was on his way,when he hard yuzu shout for him.

" ABARAI NII-SAN" she came running with difficulty, not minding the wierd looks she was getting from the other noble guests

Her eyes were frantic. In attempt to calm her,renji placed a hand on her shoulder, "what is it yuzu? "

"TATSUKI-CHAN FAINTED. SHE WAS NOT WAKING UP "

Renji's eyes widened. His heart started beating frantically. ...

Tatsuki. ..hang in, I am coming. .

He shunpoed ,following yuzu as fast as he could. ..he know she was upset about something. He shouldn't have bought her. But knowing her, if he tried to do so,she would kick his ass

Tatsuki was lying on yuzu's lap,with isane checking her.

"isane-san,I think we should take her to the fourth squad "

"Not,necessary. Besides, taicho is not there now. Let's take her into shiba manor . she needed rest. I was not good for her to stay around these many powerful reatsus in this state."

By that time, ichigo came to the spot.

"renji, bring tatsuki into the house.."Saying so, he retreated into the house.

Inside the shiba manor

"isane-san, is everything alright with her? " Renji's worry became more prominent as time ticked of "perhaps we should call inoue "

"Relax, abarai san.. there was nothing to worry of." isane smiled . "can't you sense the change in her reatsu abarai-san?"

Puzzled,renji reached for tatsuki's reatsu with his own. ... it seemed blended with something. ...rather than someone. ...

He could feel a faint, second reatsu emanating from her...could it be...can it be? His eyes widened in surprise. ..

By that time, everyone in the room recognised it. Relief washed over them and their faces showed of pure content and happiness. ..

"Congratulations, abarai-san, you are going to be father "

Renji was dumbstruck. The next second, his face lit up like a thousand watt bulb. He just wanted to hug the his wife and thank her for giving him the best gift in his life.

Renji looked at tatsuki. She was still unconscious. "isane-san, why was she still unconscious? "

"she was weak abarai-san, she haven't been eating regularly ."

Renji frowned. This was not like tatsuki .why was she starving herself? They never quarrelled. They just bicker. But he had never done anything to hurt her.

"From now on I will personally take care of that issue "he said firmly. .

What's bothering you tatsuki?

.

" ABARAI TAICHO ..." Renji was bought out of his revere, by rangiku

"what is it, matsumotou? "

"LET'S PARTY! !"

Everyone sweat drops. .. we are already in a party. ...

.

.

Early morning, shiba manor. ...

Ichigo woke up from his sleep, past night events coming back to his memory .

 **Rukia...**

Immediately, he opened his eyes, startled. Was it a dream? Is she really back? So many thoughts crossed his mind. If this was all a dream ...then. ..

He began raising himself when he found something moving by his side, rather someone.

Alarmed, he removed the blankets only to find rukia peacefully sleeping, curled next to him.

This wasn't a dream. She was here. ..really ...

She was dressed in a sleeping yukata, her long, black hair falling down to her waist. Long hair suited her very much ...he thought. .. it made her look more radiant. ..like otherworldly. ...he took notice of her ivory smooth skin, her rosy lips, her cute button nose, ...her features were same. But they matured well. She looked drop dead gorgeous. God. ..she was intoxicating. ...

Surely, the death of him. .

Said person started to wake up...

Wide, doe like amethysts met ambers. ..

He smiled gently down her. "hey. ..."

As a reply, she sent one of her smiles "hey, there "

Smiling crookedly, he bought her close to by her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck,inhaling her scent. Immediately, her hands went into his orange mane, running her fingers through it lovingly.

"Are you feeling alright now? "she asked gently

He removed himself from her,and stared at her dumbly ..His serene expression morphed into one that was of confusion.

Chuckling lightly, she explained, "last night you were so joyous that you were unable to hold the amount of sake you drank . What made you so joyous that you forgot your limit? Hmm? It is me returning? "

" I couldn't remember one bit of anything from previous night, apart from meeting you. After that I went to meet the elder from shihoin clan and after that. .."clutching his head,he fell back on the bed

"Ichigo, I think you are suffering from hangover. Here,take this medicine. Otou-sama had given it to me. He told me that this could cure terrible hangover. "saying so, she placed the medicine in his hand

Ichigo took the medicine without complaint. He could feel the immediate effect it had,calming his nerves.

"ichigo...is this the first time you drank sake? " Rukia asked, trying to stifle the laughter

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "what made you think like that? "

"well. .the first time you drink it, you cannot remember what happened previous night, for sometime, until the hangover waned . It was thrice strong compared to that in the human world " she replied in an amused tone

" Um. .. I still ...couldn't remember " ichigo smiled sheepishly, trying to ease his embarrassment.

Rukia found it too adorable. Her Berry is too cute. ...

Cupping his cheeks in both of her hands, she kissed him tenderly on lips.

Releasing his lips,she hugged him tightly.

"Rukia. ."

"hmm..what is it Berry "

"I love you "

A beautiful smile morphed on her as she pulled back from the hug. Her smile was intoxicating. Everything about her was...

"love you too, Berry "

The two lovers enjoyed their blissful movement together. ...

.

"renji, will orihime turn in to a monster ? She may not be the same person she used to be. .. but she is not a murderer "Tatsuki said in sad voice ,leaning against her husband's naked chest to draw warmth from him to shield herself from the cold truth. ..

Sighing , renji kissed her hair, " none of us know what happened in the past tatsuki. To make orihime turn like that. But you know that isshin-san won't lie to us. Even head captain was there along with kisuke and yorouichi. She was blinded by love .her love for ichigo. But she should understand that they weren't meant to be together. We will prevent her from becoming a monster. But please, don't get upset yourself and starve. You know, junior abarai won't like it a bit "he ended lightening the mood

"yes, how could he? He would follow his father's footsteps in freeloading "chuckle tatsuki at her husband's pouting face

"get some sleep tatsuki, isane-san said you to take some rest "he said,kissing her forehead lovingly.

Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes in order to get some sleep

Renji couldn't sleep a wink .through out the night, he tried to calm tatsuki who was worried about her long time friend..

The events of last night played in his mind...

Isshin ,after sending the guests and other gotei 13 members, came back to shiba manor.

"we were leaving, isshin-san, today was really a wonderful day " renji told him

Isshin smiled gently, patting renji on his shoulder "yes it is. ."

behind renji, tatsuki was laying on the bed, awake, resting. "but, have you seen orihime?she disappeared all the day. Also ishida made no appearance at the party... do you have any idea where they are?"

Ichigo, who was silently watching, standing behind isshin, tensed up at those names which did not go unnoticed by renji.

Sighing, isshin replied " I need to speak with you people but whatever I say,don't freak out. Got it "

Renji and tatsuki nodded their heads

Isshin called a servant and asked him to inform the others to meet him in the room they are currently in.

"is she safe, isshin-san? Is orihime safe? " inquired a worried tatsuki ...

By that time, yuzu,shuhuie, karin, toshiro, Ukitake, kyoraku, byakuya entered the room. The last one to enter was kisuke and yorouichi along with tessai.

"She is safe ,tatsuki-chan. But what I am going to tell, please, just listen. " isshin said, his eyes pleading

"Uryu, come here "

Ichigo reached his father. Nothing made any sense. Isshin-san called for uryu. Why was ichigo responding to it?

Kisuke stepped infront of ichigo,giving him potion to drink..

Ichigo ,who was infront of us began changing drastically. His hair started to appear black...

At last, instead of ichigo,it was uryu who was standing infront every one.

"What is happening? Where is ichi-nii? How did ishida-nii become like ichi nii? " Yuzu questioned frantically

"Yuzu, calm down. Ichigo is his room. Rukia is there,she was taking care of him. We just put a sleeping kidou on him"

Yuzu's face lit up ."did he meet her !"she asked, excitedly

Chuckling at his daughter's expression, isshin replied "yes. A while ago. Karin told me that she filled in details. We are having a political alliance with kuchiki clan by marrying the clan head's sister."

"But dad, what happened to orihime? Had ichi -nii met her? "frowned karin. she knows that if ichigo meets any of his old friends, he would tell them that rukia was alive. Even to orihime.

"That was taken care by ishida and kisuke. Kisuke created a pill, which when taken, changes the person appearance from Head to toe along with his voice and reatsu. Ishida handled that situation. .."turning to ishida, he looked at him greatfully. .

Shuhuie, renji,tatsuki,toshiro couldn't understand what was happening infront of them.

so , naturally, they lost their cool...

"EXPLAIN ! NOW"

And then,all the hell broke loose. ...

.

"So, Rukia's life is in danger? " renji asked,his tone suddenly wary.

Sighing deeply, isshin replied "yes, and we are trying our level best to prevent orihime from learning that rukia was alive. . I know that it is hard for you . Especially, you, tatsuki-chan. But I know that you too, have noticed changes in her, haven't you?"

Tatsuki nodded her head, her eyes downcast ...

"I have already said that kisuke was working on kidou. . It was nearly completed. ...until it was completed, until then..."

"We protect both of them, ichigo and rukia. Our nakama. " Completed uryu,surprising everyone

"Hai. .." chorused everyone in the room. ...

There was no second thought,when it comes to the life of your nakama ...

.

Renji sighed. .. if orihime is going to betray them,then the person who would be effected most,was his wife undoubtedly. ..

.

Isshin sat in his study, reading one of the kidou books that were rare and probably forbidden for common reach.

No matter how much he had searched, he couldn't find solution to that damned spell .

If only he could find the book. Which was lost. ...

If only he could recover it, then everything would be in order. ..

.

 **Hey guys!I am sorry that this chapter didn't contain much of ichiruki ness . But this was important for you to understand future chapters. Also,if you have any doubts, you can ask me ...do review ...**

 **Love ,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	11. The pendulum swings back

**Hey guys! It's good to see you again. In this chapter, we will be going back to the past, which was 5000 years prior in soulsociety standards. That means much before the establishment of the Gotei 13 and the shinigami academy.**

 **It resembles partly Hein period of Japan. Both in structure and culture.**

 **I hope you would enjoy the chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

.

Ichigo woke up, with sun rays streaming through his window, bathing his room with sunlight. He began raising, when he felt light weight on his chest. Staring down, he saw rukia resting on his chest, her soft breathe tickling him.

Last night, he got his chibi back. .. his love back. .

He knew that he was smiling like an idiot right now. Who cares ? His ray of light is back into his life again. He heard zangetsu thanking her for stopping the rain.. once again.

Her head was resting on his chest, using it as a pillow. While her hand was draped around his waist. She was sleeping peacefully,

He took his time ,marvelling at each of her facial features .. ...Something changed about her. He couldn't place his finger on what that might be, but she seemed to have matured so much. ... she appeared more womanly to him. She seemed ... ethereal. ...

His eyes drifted to her lips, full and coral shaped, slightly ajar, as if inviting him to taste her.

Then, her elegant Swan like neck, craned to one side, urging him silently to place the love bites and mark her as his ...

He cupped her cheek with one hand, bending so that he was breathe away from her lips. All rational thoughts left his mind, when his lips touched hers. He kissed her, lightly. She instantly responded, in her sleep, making ichigo wonder whether she was sleeping or faking it. Chuckling lightly ,he began withdrawing his lips from hers, when suddenly she drew him in, clutching his shihakusho with her tiny hand, bringing him much closer to her. Each of them were lost in complete bliss. That was when, a memory so old, yet cherishable, like a dream in subconsciousness, occurred to both of them .

" _From this day onwards, until time unbound, I am yours, my lady..."_

Both of them withdrew slowly from their kiss.

Was it his /her imagination, or did they really hear a voice?

Rukia was confused. She have recollected her past. But what's with that voice? It sounded alarmingly similar. She couldn't deny the passion in the person's voice .

Ichigo was having similar thoughts. ...first of all, he couldn't remember a thing about last night after waking up early this morning. Then,rukia gave him some wierd tonic like thing given by his dad. And he remembered slowly, past night's events. He spoke to thensure shihoin elder of meeting his intended from shihoin clan, but as he was about to go , tatsuki, lost her consciousness ,setting everyone's mind on alarm. Then they found out that she was pregnant, and matsumotou immediately demanded renji a party involving booze. Him, being alarmingly happy, drank off his limits, forgetting that the sake in soulsociety is 3 times stronger than the human world's .

And now, he was hearing voices in his head. Strange. . He never heard them ...

But he couldn't forget those faint words, that held the undying devotion towards the person to whom those words were directed to.

 _Until time unbound. ..._

Bringing back himself to present, he looked over to rukia, who seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Rukia? "

His voice brought her out of her revere... .smiling gently at him, she raised her hand to rest it in his orange mane, running fingers through the soft hair.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, sighing contentedly, while bringing her body flush to his. ...Wanting to feel every part of her assure that she's here,right in his arms ...

" ichigo, we need to get up. The sun was up. I think all of your family will be waiting for us "

Tightening his hand around her waist, his head still buried in the crook of her neck, he replied " just for some more time , please ?"

She couldn't bring herself to move away from him. How could she? When her Berry asked too sweetly?

 _My heart belongs to you and only. ..._

Again. .that same voice. .the same alluring one.

But she didn't want to think about it now. Her love will have her undivided attention. She'll deal with it later.

You better help me in this, Shirayuki. ..

 **I'll be helping you, always, rukia -sama**

Satisfied by her zanpactou's assurance, she started to sink into the warm of his reatsu

.

.

 **And we trade back to 5000 years back. ...**

 **5000 years back, gotei 13 didn't exist.**

 **The soul society was divided into four cities , each one ruled by one noble family.**

 **The shibas, the kuchikis, the shihoins, the fujiwaras are the four great noble clans that ruled over the soul society.**

.

" Isshin, when would Ichigo come back?" Shiba Masaki asked her husband.

" He would be coming back tomorrow, love "saying so,he kissed her knuckles.

holding her hand, he guestured her to sit beside him .

Smiling at his gesture, she sat beside him and enquired her husband " I think tommorow would be the last day he would be spending in the royal palace. I have been hearing that he was giving tough time for the royal guards? "

"Yeah, your spoilt son is kicking their asses.. He is even bullying Fujiwara's son. You should see tatsuya's face when I went to visit him last time. That poor boy was nearly crying "

The Fujiwaras are one among the four great nobles clans. They serve as royal advisers. Some of them reside within the royal dimension. Daisuke Fujiwara, the head of Fujiwara clan, Is head of the elite royal army His Elder son, Daiki Fujiwara runs the west city of the soul society, under his father's The younger one, Tatsuya Fujiwara, is another story. He is Ichigo's childhood friend , who by all means, always try to get Ichigo riled up and suffer the consequences.

Masaki's giggling turned into a full blown laughter. Trying not to sound unlady like, she controlled herself. " He was the one who provokes my son. Not the other way around ."

" Fine, your son did no mistake. There, happy? "

The couple smiled at each other .

" Where were yuzu and karin ?" Isshin asked, missing his daughters already

"They were in etiquette classes. They would be here at any moment "

As in que, two young ladies, walked gracefully into the room ..

"Yuzu, Karin your father have been asking about you. "

Said two ladies rushed towards their father, as he openly invited them into his arms, with a warm smile on his face.

Isshin hugged his daughters. They were completely father's princesses. While his son was momma's boy.

He planted a tender kiss on their forehead. As they sat beside him , Isshin asked them about their etiquette classes. Yuzu enthusiastically babbled about her etiquette classes ,while Karin, boredly nodded her head.

Isshin chuckled at the dark haired twin. Surely, she wasn't enjoying the etiquette classes. She was much of a warrior type.

After Yuzu's feedback on their etiquette classes, Isshin turned towards his other daughter "So, karin, wanna spar with me? "

Karin eyes lit up, her face instantly glowing a thousand watt. Jumping off from the bed, she tugged her father's hand , trying to drag him all the way towards the door..

"Come on, otou-sama, "

Masaki smiled at her daughter's antics.

"Now, karin, you can't spar in a kimono can you? "

Karin groaned at her mother's words. She have to change her attair, which will take an hour, by then,her father would be attending some important matters. End of the issue...

Isshin smiled at his daughter "Karin, I don't have any important meetings today. You can take your time. "

Defeated ,she made her way through the door, heading towards her private chambers. With yuzu following her.

"we haven't told them that Ichigo would be coming tomorrow "Masaki mentioned to her husband

"It would be a nice surprise for them "

.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she concentrated on her movement. With her sword raised, she came towards isshin, who anticipating the attact, coolly brought his sword to stop her attack in time. He pushed her sword back, allowing enough time for him to flash step away from her. Karin, who saw that coming, immediately followed him.

Only occasional metal sounds were heard...

The spar ended like everyday, with Isshin's sword at her throat.

Karin pouted " this wasn't fair. I would always end up like this "

Ruffling his daughter's hair effectionatly, he replied "that means you have much to learn , karin. After the completion of your etiquette classes, we will focus solely on your training. By that time, yuzu would also come around. Until then, focus on your quincy training more. Unlike your brother, you two posses more quincy characters.

"But I already mastered heilig pfail. I could take a vasta lorde with a single arrow. I also mastered the techniques , klavier and litch regen . But as a soul reaper, I haven't made much progress . I haven't achieved my bankai yet "

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Isshin replied "don't push your self karin. We are not heading to war. Have you discussed this with your zanpactou ?"

" Yeah, he told me that I am not ready yet. "

"he'll come around eventually, don't worry "

.

.

Royal palace

Kirio Hikifune, was in the royal kitchen, supervising the cooking, for it was the last day the young prince would dine here. Tomorrow, He would be leaving for soul society ...

Suddenly , a figure dashed of into the kitchen. ..

" Hikifune-san, Don't tell Ichigo that i passed this way. ..." Saying so, Tatsuya started to flash step as fast as possible

Kirio blinked for a few seconds and burst out laughing. Oh! Poor Tatsuya. She doesn't know what stupid thing he had done this time to make the young prince chase his ass...

As in que, A man with hair bright like sun came leisurely , as if nothing had happened.

"Ohayou, Kirio-san "

Kirio smiled at him. He was such a sweet kid. Yet dangerously mischievous. Kind, caring, loyal. .. annoyingly cute at some times.

"Ohayou, dear õji-sama. "

"Kirio-san, how many times did I tell you to call me by my given name. "He frowned at her.

" I am really sorry, Ichigo-kun, Now, tell me what you wanted for your lunch " Kirio smiled at him once again

" Anything is fine, Kirio-san. If you prepared it with your own hands. "

She couldn't help herself from smiling. "As you wish, Ichigo-kun"

"I must go . I should find that Tatsuya "

Stopping herself from bursting out , she asked Ichigo "What did he do this time Ichigo-kun?"

"Well he lost in our Zanjutsu match, again. And He just couldn't accept the defeat. He says that he was senior to me and he said that he couldn't accept defeat . and when I started to go into shikai, He started flash stepping ,yelling string of curses at me about being not fair . He lost the bet and was unwilling to hold his side of bargain "

Tatsuya really know how to get their dear prince all riled up. Tommorow, they would be leaving the palace

The palace would be like empty shell with out their dear prince ...

We will truly miss you, õji-sama.

"Kirio-san, I will be visiting you from time to time, until I come back permanently. Take care of ji-sama. "

"Hai. "

.

"Tatsuya, come out. I know that you are hiding here .if you are not going to come out ,I swear that I would burn this garden down "

" Calm down, shiba. You are still acting like an immature brat "

"Thanks for your compliment, ishida. Now would you please do me the honour of telling me where he was? " asked Ichigo, his tone mocking.

Tatsuya peeked from the corner of the Bush . He has to surrender. Otherwise. Even the spirit king couldn't help him.

Slowly, he came out of the corner of Bush and tried to make his way out of the garden, with out being noticed by the bickering friends.

" sneaking out when I am talking to ishida here. Do think I am blind , Tatsuya ?"

Tatsuya gulped at the voice. He turned around slowly to find that his throat was inches away from being pierced by zangetsu. .

"No escaping now. Earlier, what did you say? "

Tatsuya lifted his hands in air to surrender . Seeing his state, Ichigo withdrew the sword from Tatsuya's throat, allowing him to breathe relievedly.

" I want you to hold your side of bargain " Ichigo told Tatsuya seriously.

"What did you bet this time, Tatsuya. You know that you would be defeated. Yet you had a nerve to bet " Ishida scolded him.

"Well, I thought that I could get lucky this time " Tatsuya shrugged

Rolling his eyes, Ishida muttered "Right, like you would ever win with him "

"Alright, come on now ,request your father for his permission for access to your private senkaimon "

Tatsuya visibly dreaded. This was what he was avoiding.

"Why , we would be leaving tommorow. You can check that place Daiki told you then."

"No. Tomorrow I would be meeting my family. And once I got there, my father would be dumping all his work on me. Just to spend time with my mother. I would never get time to check out that place . Besides we all know that, once I return back, there would be no end to noble parties that I must attend ,courtings and all that bunch of shit. I just wanted to enjoy my freedom in doing whatever I wanted. Besides, you said that If you lost then you are going to take me to that place "

Tatsuya Sighed defeatedly "Alright. I would ask my father permission to head to the soul society "

.

After enduring his father's lecture for an hour, Tatsuya finally managed to receive his permission to use the personal senkaimon of the Fujiwaras.

The three friends were standing infront of the personal senkaimon of the Fujiwara clan.

"Now, tell me the exact location of the place that Daiki told you "

" South East. The forest lands between the lands of Kuchiki and shihoin." Ichigo replied

Tatsuya looked at his friend in confusion "Why would Daiki mention about it? Surely, the forest was very lively and have many beautiful waterfalls to watch. Now why you are so interested in going there ?"

"Well, Daiki told me that lord shihoin asked for his help to fend of their lands , as recently, the Asuras made their appearance once again . In the south West. They recently killed a small ranged asura. Daiki found out that their main base was the forests of the south East. He told that Lord shihoin warned lord kuchiki about it. Also Daiki told me that strange spiritual pressure was emanating from there "

"sounds like a small ranged mission " voiced Ishida

Ishida Uryu was a quincy , whose father was leader of the quincies. Quinces form the divine army, that protect the soul king and the royal family. His name was Ryuken Ishida.

Both Ishida and Ichigo act like arch enemies, always jabbing at each other's antics. But everyone in the palace know that they would sacrifice their lives for each other ,if required, with out hesitating.

"Yeah. Plus I wanted to get some fresh air. So I thought that we could spend the rest of the day day there, returning at the dusk. "

"Sounds good to me " said Tatsuya, "but don't forget to reign in your reatsu . We might attract too much of the attention " saying so, He unlocked the gate with his zanpactou

.

The three friends landed in the South Eastern forests, present between the Shihoin lands and the kuchiki lands.

They began walking leisurely, enjoying the nature. The forest seemed to be quite, except for the occasional chirping of the birds

"Say,Ichigo, have you ever met Sosuke shihoin? " Tatsuya asked Ichigo.

"No. But I have heard of him. He was sent to heuco mundo on a mission by Ichibe -san. Right? Ichibe-san told me about him. They are planning on inviting him into the elite " replied Ichigo.

" The elites ? The trustworthy advisors of the soul king? "

" Yeah. "

They walked silently. The wind was blowing softly .

Ichigo stopped abruptly. The other two looked at him questioningly.

" did you hear that ? " he said, turning towards his friends

"hear what? Ichigo? "

" someone was there . I could hear them sparring . I could sense their reatsus ."

Ishida nodded his head. Hearing the sounds of metal clinking. ...

"But I couldn't "Tatsuya said, confused.

Ishida smacked him on the back of his head . "Idiot , you have to pay more attention to your surroundings ."

"Ow! No need for that, dammit. You could voice it out. Why do both of you choose to show it physically ?"

"Because, your thick skull couldn't take it. It would only accept physical beatings " said Ishida.

"Yeah whatever . Now Ichigo , -" Tatsuya turned to find his friend gone "Where did he go? "

" Who knows. He was always impatient .Let us follow his spirit thread ." suggested Ishida

.

Ichigo began flash stepping towards the source of sound. Strange. Who would come this far to spar? He was now nearing the place. Some one had put a kidou barrier .even though with kidou barrier, he could detect their reatsus, meaning which, their reatsu is immense.

Slowly, carefully, he approached the area, entirely Masking his reatsu .

There ,in the clearing, beside the waterfall, were two people. sparring vigorously. From the place he was standing, he could watch them clearly

Both of them were wearing a pair of tights , with tight sweat shirt and corsets above . Their faces were covered with a black cloth wrapped around their heads , like assassins, with only the eyes being visible. He could tell they were women by looking at their blissfully curved bodies. By their postures and the way they held their swords, he could tell that they were trained well,if not the best. They were like two people dancing in the court room.

He noticed, one was taller than the other. She was voluptuous. The other one was petite. Small, slender, swift with her movements . Her every movement showed elegancy. The other women too,was graceful without a doubt.

But, something about this petite one drew his attention ...

Wanting to observe them closely, he whispered

"sugata o kesu "

It was a demonic form of art , to make themselves dissappear .

Effortlessly, he passed through the barrier,with no trace of disturbance.

The spar was becoming one handed , the more the time passed. The petite one was gaining over the voluptuous beauty. The voluptuous lady was like as if she was about to release her shikai.

"SAKU, HI NO HANA " a slightly high-pitched melodic voice commanded her zanpactou

At once the zanpactou was released into shikai, releasing a burst of reatsu. Once the dust was cleared, there stood a woman, with auburn hair, loosely falling down her waist. She was attractive. Dare he say, most beautiful woman he had seen so far. That was his opinion.

Her zanpactou was released, a red hilt , on which golden fire flowers were intricately designed. A golden chain, from the end of the zanpactou, wrapped around the girl's arm. Small Golden flowers bloomed all through the chain.

Ichigo was impressed. He should wait and watch the match. He was curious about the other woman's zanpactou.

The auburn haired girl drew her zanpactou horizontally, and then flung the sword into a wide arc. At once, hundreds of fire blazed flowers made their way towards their opponent.

The petite woman haven't backed up a bit. Nor did she release her shikai.

And then , a rich sultry voice spoke , which sent shivers down his spine for reasons he didn't know.

"Bakudo no 81. Danku "

A rectangular shield appeared in front of the petite girl. Effectively stopping the fire blazed flowers.

It was a bakudo that could withstand the kidou spells upto 89 level. He know that. The fire blazed flowers, which were similar to the kidou, can be stopped . But something about those flowers was unusual.

the shield didn't last long. It's purpose was to buy some time to the person who used it.

The petite girl flash stepped away.

The auburn haired girl once again, Flung her sword, releasing hundreds of fire blazed flowers. .they appeared to pierce the petite girl. For a second, he thought they pierced her. ..

But, then,He understood.

It was SENKA. .a technique in Hoho. It was displayed by the petite woman with such a finesse that he even, wasn't able to grasp that she performed it. Before he could think again, that rich sultry voice of the petite women reached his ears

She was releasing her zanpactou. ..

"MAI, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI "

A chill developed in the wind, indicating that the zanpactou was an ice typed one.

And, once the dust was cleared, Ichigo's breath was knocked out of him.

There stood the woman, with jet black hair, cascading down her waist. With long bangs falling to the side of her face, and a short stray bang falling in between her eyes.

But what made him transfixed to the spot he was standing, were her eyes. ...

Amethysts. .. they reminded him of amethysts. .

So exotic. ...

He looked at her zanpactou. It was pure white, with a white ribbon floating from its hilt, the sword, was undoubtedly the most beautiful zanpactou. Just like it's wielder. ...he thought. ...

Something in him stirred, when those amethysts looked straight into his eyes. ...

.

.

 **Saku-bloom in Japanese. After much thought, I thought it would be the best releasing command for Orihime's zanpactou.**

 **Sugata o kesu - I dissappear. ,meaning in Japanese.**

 **Asura -a sanskrit word. Which means demon. Asuras are of demon race. While suras are gods.**

 **The Fujiwaras are the main noble family during Hein period in Japan.**

 **The present story and the past one will go parallel. I would see that no confusion arises, I promise.**

 **So, what do you think about this chapter?**

 **Let me know your opinions..**

 **Please do review.!**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Finally, my externals were completed and I am enjoying my holidays. Here is the next chapter . Hope you would enjoy this. Sorry for somewhat short chapter. ..**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Something stirred in him, when the petite woman looked straight into his eyes. ..her large doe amethyst jewels meeting his fierce ambers. ...

He wasn't sure what was going on with him. ..

His mind and heart were solely fixed on the petite death goddess who stood infront of him, looking straight into his eyes. ..

Wait...

How could she look at him? Could she see him? No,that was impossible. No one could get through that kido. It was known exclusively to the royal family and royal guards. To be able to see him, meaning that she could have unbound the spell, which was impossible without knowing the incantation in first place.

The girl averted her eyes, concentrating on the fight once again. A wave of relief washed over him,realising that it was just a coincidence, nothing more.

The fight was about to get serious, when a strange reatsu disrupted his thoughts. .

Asuras. ...

Quickly flash stepping to safe distance from the young ladies, he unbound the kido.

.

"Where is shiba? His spirit thread dissappeared ..."Ishida muttered irritatedly under his breath "must be using that kido "

"Waaah. ...ichigo. ...you left us to defend ourselves. ..what should we do now " Tatsuya's wailing was unstoppable, irritating Ishida further.

They were about to continue the search, when they sensed a strange reatsu ...

Tatsuya stopped wailing dramatically, locking his eyes with Ishida, he understood the look in his friend's eyes. An understanding passed between the two friends.

Quickly, they sprung into action, flash stepping towards the source of strange reatsu .

.

"Rukia, that reatsu, it was... strange. ..."

"Yeah, my brother told not to venture deep into these forests . He warned me of strange reatsu emanating from these forests . Could it be that creature , my brother warned? "

Returning her zanpactou back into it's sealed state, sheathing it, Orihime replied "yes, my father warned me too. I think we should get going..."

Rukia dispersed the kido barrier and was about to leave, when she noticed three unidentified reatsus, travelling towards the strange reatsu

She took liberty of analysing those reatsus. . One quincy, one soul reaper. The other one was distant from the two, but she couldn't put her finger on this one. This reatsu,it seemed blended. ...

But these reatsus are not strong. Were they concealing it? Or some young quincy and soul reaper heading to the spot without an idea of what lurked there?

If it was the second one, then she should move fast.

Turning towards her friend , she found out that, she too was considering the same issue.

Together, they leapt into the air, Speeding towards the source.

.

"Ichigo! "

Ichigo turned to find his friends approaching him.

"Where were you shiba? You left me with this insanity " said Ishida, pointing towards Tatsuya irritatingly.

Ichigo chuckled, his thoughts shifting towards certain petite death goddess,her long midnight tresses , her petite, yet blissfully curved body, her amethyst orbs. ... He couldn't deny that there was something about this girl. ..that constantly drew him in ...enticing him. ..

"woooaah! What happened to you? You are blushing madly! " Tatsuya eyed Ichigo from head to toe.

The soft smile on Ichigo's face vanished, replaced by a fierce scowl. "I am not blushing "he said in a low menacing voice. Tatsuya gulped. ...backing away a step , he replied "deny as much as you wanted, your face tells other wise "

Ishida, who observed a change in the orange haired prince's demeanour, found the topic interesting.

"answer it, shiba. What made you blush so deeply? "

" dammit!I am not feeling well, okay? ""now, stop wondering about me and try to find out that strange reatsu ... " Ichigo stopped "it disappeared. ..."

Yes, the reatsu disappeared, without a trace ...

"should we search for it? Or should we head back ?" Tatsuya asked his friends

"I need to meet Daiki "

"But Ichigo , you have a dinner to attend , with the elites "

"It can wait. I will send a word to Ichibe-san"

.

Fujiwara manor

.

A lone figure was standing admist the vast practice grounds of the Fujiwara estate.

She was honing up her Zanjutsu skills... and her demonic arts ...she need to get stronger. ..

However, her practice was interrupted

" Senna-sama, Lord Daiki wishes to see you "

Motioning the maid to leave, she started walking back towards the manor, to her private chambers.

The maids were ready and helped her out of her outfit. She stepped into the bathing chambers, with her personal maid following her.

The warm waters helped sooth her aching muscles after her practice. Her maid was washing her hair.

She motioned her to leave, and the maid left, leaving senna to herself. .

She looked at her reflection in water.

She know that she was beautiful. Her long purple hair was falling down to her waist , framing her face nicely. Her amber eyes, looking back at her, reminding her of a set of ambers, much different from hers, but the most beautiful ones she had ever known

Shiba-sama. ...

Yes, she, the fujiwara princess was in love with the shiba prince, irrevocably. ...

His voice, his face, everything about him draws her, like a moth to flame. ..

When he stepped into the royal dimension, he promised her that he will return for her from time to time. .

He kept his promise. Every time he comes to soul society, he would find time to meet her. She wouldn't deny the fact that he was becoming unbearably handsome as he aged ...

He was her best friend. .. but her feelings for him changed over years. ..

Whenever her brother brought up about him, she used to fall into a trance, fantasising about his unruly orange mane, left untamed in an appealing way, his straight long nose, he defined jaw, his hazel eyes, sparkling at her, his soft lips, which have yet to claim hers, his divine body. ...

She wondered. . Would he accept her feelings? He would be returning to soulsociety tommorow.

Her heart started to beat rapidly at the revelation. .placing a hand over her heart, she calmed it down.

She have matters to attend. Her brother requested her presence ...

Sighing, she stood up and walked out of the tub, reaching for the bathrob.

.

" Now , out with it! Where were you ? We have been searching for you! But your spirit ribbon disappeared . Tell me, Ichigo " Tatsuya demanded the prince.

" will you stop it Tatsuya, there is nothing to say, I just walked around, nothing much "

"If you were really telling the truth, shiba then why was your reatsu fluctuating wildly whenever we were asking what happened? " Ishida asked the orange haired prince.

Ichigo stuttered, unable to deny the fact " It-it. .. it wasn't .I was irritated by his constant interrogation." He gestured towards Tatsuya, his face bearing a harsh scowl, a mock attempt deceive them .

"Oh please Shiba, It was clearly written on your face. Have you met a beauty in the wild? You seemed to be so enthralled by her beauty " Ishida teasingly smirked, seeing ichigo still for a second.

" It's -it's not like that. ..."He stuttered .he cursed himself for doing so "nothing happened like that "

Rolling his eyes , Ishida muttered, "like I would ever believe you "

Ichigo sighed. He was going to regret this .."fine, I'll tell you. But I request you not to jump into conclusions "

Ishida nodded in agreement, while Tatsuya's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Well I told you that I heard someone fighting, remember?I followed the faint reatsus .I found a clearing, where two people were sparring .at first, I thought them to be normal shinigami, training themselves. But when I looked closer, I found out that they were women sparring . It was interesting I mean, I never knew that in soul society, there are such fine women warriors, apart from your sister senna , Tatsuya "

Tatsuya seemed to be in a deep thought. Ichigo, trying to get him back into the world, bonked him on the head.

"Owwwww"

Smirking, Ichigo looked at his friend, amusement dancing in his hazel orbs "what is it troubling your head, muddle head "

"Ichigo, can you describe how they looked? " Tatsuya asked Ichigo seriously.

"why ?"

"besides senna, there are only two ladies, from noble families who could wield a zanpactou. And they are quite powerful. "

" OK, one girl was with auburn hair, voluptuous .I saw her releasing her zanpactou. It was a fire typed one . She was definitely one of the most beautiful woman I've seen so far. ..and the other one. .."

Ishida perked his ears as his found his friend's voice suddenly changing from interesting to passionate.

" the other one was petite. Short. Black long raven hair running upto her waist. She have these rarest coloured eyes . Amethysts. .."

Tatsuya and Ishida looked at each other. Ichigo was not the one to speak about women so passionately. He often escaped from women and their advances.

Now he is standing in the middle of a forest and. ...dare they say. .. fantasising about a woman.

Ichigo was once again lost in the thought of the petite beauty. It was being difficult to erase her out of his mind. He made an effort to shake his head ,thinking that somehow the act would ease his mind .

Tatsuya and Ishida cleared their throats. Hoping to bring their love -struck friend who had yet to realise that he was experiencing love at first sight. .. from his sighed. Their prince is too naive about those things. ...

Ichigo regained his composture and tried to scowl as much as possible. "anyway, you said that there are two women who could wield the swords. Did the description fit those women you are familiar with ?"

"Well I have never met them in person. But I've heard of them. The princesses of shihoin and kuchiki clans. They are quite powerful like their brothers, sosuke shihoin and byakuya kuchiki. "

" If they are as powerful as you claimed them to be, why haven't they joined us ?"

Tatsuya looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. "really , Ichigo. Are you this oblivious? "

Ichigo wore a dumbstruck expression.

Tatsuya rolled his eyes. "Dumbass. For a royal prince. You seemed to be pretty clueless"

"Heyy"

" They are from two great noble houses Ichigo. You certainly know about how you are going to get married. Don't you?"

" Well. The woman with whom my soul resonates. Isn't it? "

"Yes. They are essentially from the three great noble clans ,apart from yours. You understand what I am saying? "

"Yeah, you are saying that there was a chance that one of them. ..." He gulped .

"yes, one of them could be your future wife "

" but what if I love one person and my soul resonates with the other?"

" That, you have to ask your ji-sama. After all , he know that, don't he?"

Ichigo was silent. His ji-sama is the spirit king. Who was the sole reason for the existence of a balanced world. The linchpin .

He was emotionally and functionally detached, from the world surrounding him. There were only few discussions, here and there that he had undergone with him. His ji-sama was good hearted and kind one. Ichigo could tell it by looking him straight in the eye. The only part that would show emotion. That too ,at rare times.

He could not blame his ji-sama for not showing any affection towards him. He was like that from hundreds of years.

For, his love, his soul mate, was dead. ..

Yes, the spirit queen ,who functioned as his heart, was dead...

The one who bore the Crystal heart that acts as linchpin...

Once it ceases to exist, the world would fall apart. Which was being prevented by his ji-sama, he himself acting as that linchpin.

The same fate that he had to encounter, if his other half would die in future .

He was chosen as the heir to the throne. This is his fate. ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey ... I know that you people are quite angry with me for not updating quickly. I am really sorry about it. But I promise that I would update sooner this time for my externals were completed and I am currently enjoying my vacation.**

 **And there would be more ichiruki ness in the next chapter. I promise.**

 **Please do review. I do want to know your opinions on the story. ...which helps me to write a much better one. ..**

 **Love,**

 **Amethyst hazel.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello minna-san! there are some mistakes in previosly published chapter thirteen. so I am just reposting it with the changes and few additions here and there. hope you would like it!

Chapter 13

Ichigo shifted in his sleep, his mind was recapping the incident that occurred in woods,reminding him of violet eyed woman. His chest tugged pleasantly at the mere thought of her. He could feel his lips pulling up into a smile whenever he reminisced those indigo hues . The way she wielded her sword with grace and finesse is simply stunning.

Is she the one for him? Or was it a mere interest?

His mind was in such a pleasant mess.

Kuchiki Rukia…

That was her name . Younger sister to the kuchiki Byakuya.

Earlier in his meeting with Daiki,he was completely distracted,His thoughts only centering about the two women he saw in clearing. the raven haired one to be more precise .of course Daiki noticed it right away . And Tatsuya known for his loud mouth has to bring up the incident in forest. the rest of the time spent at the manor,he endured relentless teasing from Daiki. Only his refuge was Senna. But their meeting was tense. He could feel that something changed in their friendship, atleast from her side. He found Senna to be attractive,but never once did he look at her the way a man looks at a woman. He could feel that she wanted something more other than being his friend. she never induced any feelings of romantic sense in him. Not anything remote to what the Violet eyed goddess had done to him. He know that he would have to court senna as per the norms.. he needed to court each lady representing their noble house.

Ichigo had already seen the three of them from each noble clan, other than his own.

Ichigo sighed... This would get complicated...

Tomorrow he would be going back to the soul society. He was going to miss Hikifune-san's cooking. He was going to miss his oji-sama's presence. Though spirit king never spoke. but,Ichigo could tell by the way his reiatsu warms up, his Oji cared for him dearly.

" _You must speak with your Oji-sama if you really wanted to know"_

He needed to speak with him about how this soul bonding and how the soul resonance functions...

Will he be willing to speak? Probably no. He needed to figure out himself. He could ask Ichibe-san.

Sleep clouded his exhausted mind.

In the throne room, the spirit king's cold eyes held a soft look.

"You've already found your one true love, the path both of you are about to travel isn't full of roses….

For now,rest as much as you can…

From tomorrow,an eternal love story will take its course….

One that was far more greater than mine….."

Xxxx

The day that Ichigo would return to the soul society dawned.

He made his way towards the spirit king's realm.

A pleasant feeling washed over through his him.

He bowed down to his ji-sama.

The soul king looked at his nephew. He felt a tinge of sadness for his nephew.

Seeing future wasn't a boon. It was a curse. Knowing What would happen beforehand was nothing but torturous.

But he wouldn't change the course of things, even if it is for his nephew. It was better to leave things as they were. Meddling would only be much had experienced it firsthand.

To see the light, you needed to experience the darkness.

Ichigo stole one last look at his ji-sama. then, he began walking towards the official senkaimon.

Everything was were already assembled at the senkaimon . Tatsuya and Uryu were ready to accompany him to the soul society Hikifune-san was standing there with a pleasant smile on her face . Tenjiro-san and Nimaiya-san were there, with serene expressions on their face

But , something in his gut was telling him to stop. Pushing of the nagging feeling in his stomach, He readied himself for his temporary departure to the soul society.

XXX

Back to the present

Ichigo stole one last chaste kiss from his midget. As much as he wanted to stay in his room and do nothing but kiss her all the day, he still has business to take care, needed to tell everyone that Rukia is back. his face would be enough to tell that she's back. Chuckling, he went through his daily routine, but with a blissfull smile on his face.

After making herself presentable, Rukia made her way out of the room. The manor was large and Rukia don't know where to head . so she just stood at front of room she and Ichigo shared the previous exited the room, closing the doors behind him softly.

Her lips parted into a shy smile. Just thinking about previous night made her head swim with heavenly sensation.

"Thinking something? " Her blush intesified tenfold,as he snaked his hands around her,bringing her into his arms. Pushing her long hair aside, he rested his head in the crook of her and began placing small kisses, up and down along her neck.

" Ichigo, some one might see us. we are out of your room. what if someone catches us like this? you know you would be embarrased as hell if your father caught you ". she whispered to him, her voice breathless from his kisses.

" don't care." he murmured as he nipped at her pulse, earnig a slight gasp from her. then, with out a warning,he swiftly turned her towards him and wasted no time in smashing his lips with hers . He moved his his hands to her luscious back and bought her flush to his. her body heated up and her pulse quickened at the sudden contact.

These kisses were nothing like last night. Those kisses were full of love and longing while these..

These were fueled by something else...

Ssomething else that made her blood a liquid fire coursing throughout her body with an immeasurable speed.

Something else that made her ache for more...

his hand started mapping her curves shamelessly,eliciting sound that was foreign to her.

She couldn't keep track of how he got them back into his room, to his bed.

She didn't know that her obi was loosened until her bare back met with the soft cushion of his bed.

She definitely could care less how she managed to get him half fingers trailing his chiseled form.

His tongue was battling with hers, gently yet passionately .

An insistent knock on the door sounded...

Ichigo groaned,prying his lips off her. His brown orbs were dilated, bringing out a glowing look. he in took in her,half-naked, with bindings still concealing her moderate, yet fully developed breasts, her chest heaving up and down in an enticing way. a sheen of sweat layered her perfect porcelain skin.

She looked so inviting...

And positively ravished.

He ran his knuckles through the side of her clothed breast, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from his raven haired beauty.

Just when he was about to dive in again for another taste of her...

The knock on the door , more a bang, accompanied by a loud boisterous voice.

"ICHIGO! FRUIT OF MY LOINS! I FORBID YOU TO DEFILE MY INNOCENT THIRD DAUGHTER BEFORE MARRIAGE!"

His father's unmistakable voice brought him out of his lust induced revere.

'So much for acting upon my hormones after giving them a break of 200 years' Ichigo thought, removing himself from his petite lover. She huffed a breath. Her flushed cheeks puffing out a little.

He tugged at his hakama pants,clearly uncomfortable .

Rukia giggled at his effort, blushing beautifully

Dammit...If only she knew how her blush had effected him...

Earlier, he wanted her to take out of his room before his dad invaded their room. his thoughts flew out of window when he saw her shy smile and her reddened cheeks. he just acted upon his Instincts after a long time. Every thought flew out of his mind after inhaling her scent...

But then,this is Rukia, the drive to his instinct.

As his father banged once more, Ichigo huffed in annoyance."coming,oyaji! " He shouted.

Looking back,he found rukia pulled back her dress into place. Disappointment shot through his body. He had been so close...

Dammit! He needed to exercise a better control . The little minx will surely be the death of him. He chuckled internally.

Guess there is no helping when it comes to her...

They reached the dining area. Karin was already seated, munching an apple while yuzu was busy in the kitchen.

Rukia walked towards karin,who by now sensed her presence and stood up to greet her.

Rukia surprised her by bringing an arm around the surly twin. Both the twins had grown up so much.

"Sorry for taking this long,Rin". Rukia spoke softly into the young girl's ear.

Karin widened her was her nickname which only rukia and yuzu had permission to call

means, rukia remembered everything?

A huge smile broke on karin's face as she hugged her Rukia-nee back.

"Oh my thirddaughter...please give me a hug too..." Isshin voice lit entire kitchen. Karin and Ichigo grimaced while rukia chuckled. Yuzu,with a happy smile on her face,set the table. Rukia hugged the blond , who had known that rukia regained her memories after watching her interaction with karin , wasted no time in hugging her nee-san back.

All of them settled in their seats,chatting brightly filling the void in kurosaki-shiba household that had been for two hundred years.

xxx

"So, what are we going to do now?" Renji, impatient as ever, asked everyone who was sitting with their respective partners yuzu with shuhei, karin with toshiro, urahara , yoruichi, byakuya, jyushiro, everyone who were present last night.

"We must avoid Rukia's encounter with Orihime, Ichigo wouldn't leave Rukia alone anytime soon,It was bound to get Orihime suspicious. " Isshin spoke,his voice somber,. Letting people know that he was dead serious on protecting his daughter in law and son.

"Weren't you reacting too much? Orihme's was just a fire typed zanpactou. Can't Rukia beat her with her zanpactou? And if Orihime really did approach Aizen in this matter, wouldn't Ichigo be able to handle him? After all he did it in the powers only grew each passing day. Not to say he would be soul king one day " Toshiro reasoned

Isshin smiled sadly. "Toshiro,what happened in past, you didn't know. In past, Orihime was betrayed. She lost the person she loved to her best friend. That turned her into an instinctual creature. And Sosuke using her for his motives..."he looked off into space wistfully."things got out of hand before we realised what was happening. Underestimating Orihime will be your grave mistake.a lot of spells,kido were used back then. which were lost to us,but at Orihime's disposal as she recovered her past memory."

"But she clearly got the message that Ichigo wouldn't love her like that. why would she do that?" Renji asked, clearly confused. This was getting stupid! These people were refusing to tell them about the past. How long should they wait for Kisuke to complete damn kido that could bring back everyone's memories from past?

Urahara as if sensing what renji was thinking, smiled a little .time to instill confidence in them and surprise them,

he intervened.

"If you people wouldn't mind,I would introduce person who was helping me with the memory kido. She was such a great help . You people might've already met her." He said in a cheerful essentric tone,earning snorts from others.

"Hello shinigami! Hope you wouldn't try to take me to your custody like first time you've done"said a girl in a cheery,bubbly voice

All of the gathered gotei turned towards the source

In all her glory, stood the memory rose...

"SENNA?"

A/N: so how was the chapter? Is it to your liking? I know it's fluffy and musshy and all that.I am such a sucker for romance. So get on with it already! Reviews are much appreciated.I do know that I don't deserve them after hiding and not updating for such a long time.I am extremely,genuinely sorry. Hope you would understand and encourage the story like you people did back then!

Love,

Amethyst hazel.


End file.
